Every Day I Like You a Little More
by cuteyfruity
Summary: All it took for her to fall for him was a few weeks.Who knew you could be crazy in love in such a short time, not Haley James.She knew him from school, he was the popular jock who every girl wanted, and she was the nerd... more inside
1. Day 1

Summary- All it took for her to fall for him was a few weeks. Who knew you could be crazy in love in such a short time, not Haley James. She knew him from school, he was the popular jock who every girl wanted, and she was the nerd who no one really knew existed. Their worlds would have never collided if she hadn't been out that cold lonely night.

Every Day I Like You a Little More

DAY ONE

O  
OOO  
O

Just like every other Friday in the small town of Tree Hill everyone was a the gymnasium of the local high school. The Tree Hill were going places and they were going fast. Tree Hill is a small town, but their basketball team is anything but small. The boys had been shinning and beating pretty much every school in the state, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that most of them would make it to the NBA. There was one player in particular, Nathan Scott, everyone knew he would be the big time shot of the town.

The game was over and most of the people would leave immediately, traffic usually got pretty bad after a game. Everyone but the players, they would stay until the end and be the last ones to leave, this night was not going to be the exception.

"Nice game, Nate" Jake, one of the guys on the team, and one of Nathan's good friends told him as they walked out towards their cars.

Nathan gave him a nod and a fist bump and walked towards his car. The game was the only thing that cleared his mind, the only thing that freed him from the craziness that was his house.

"Can I catch a ride, super start?"

Nathan let out a groan, the last thing he needed now was the slut of the school wanting to spend time with him. "Not now, Rachel." With those words he jumped in his car and road off.

All he wanted was to go home and sleep. Even though home wasn't the best place to be it was the one please he could go to get away from all the drama that was high school, and the one place Rachel would never go looking for him.

The last thing he remembered was thinking about basketball and how great it would be when he finally got out of this town, when he finally made it to the NBA. After that it all went white, blank, nothing.

O

Oo

O

Haley James was probably the only person who hadn't attended the game. She hated basketball, but more than that, she hated the people that went to her school. She did have her friends, but a side from them most people were crazy with drama. All they cared about was the cars they drove, or the brand of clothes, or if you were rich or not.

She wasn't one of them and never would. She could be, she had the money and she wasn't bad looking, she just chose to stay away from that life style. All she wanted was to make her father proud, Jimmy James.

Jimmy was the only person Haley had in life. Her mother had passed when she was four and all she had left was her father, the one person she loved more than anything and anyone, the person she told all her secrets to, well aside from her nanny Nicolette.

She was driving slow down the roads of Tree Hill, it was cold and the road were practically ice. It was the worse January they'd had since who knows when. She concentrated and made sure that she knew what she was doing, she didn't want to hit a person.

All the sudden she saw a car fly next to her. _Someone's in a hurry_, she thought. But the spit second it took her to think she saw the car battling to brake and sliding on the slick road. It wasn't fast enough that they reacted, she had seen it all. The car driving passed her, the other car crossing the light, and the first car hitting it with such impact that it sent the other car flying towards the pole of the light.

Shocked at what she had just seen she stopped her car, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere driving on the slippery road. She got out of her car and began to run. Being the clumsy person that she was she tried to maintain her balance and be as careful as possible. R

Almost reaching the spot of the accident the first care began to reverse, she could se the silver car skidding just a bit, but then it began to drive forward. That was the last time she saw the silver car. Yes, the car drove of leaving whoever was in the blue car unable to move.

Reaching the car she looked inside and saw the boy. His head on the steering wheel and his body laying with no motion. _What do I do, what do I do?_ Haley asked herself over and over again. Hearing him groan she walked over to the car, the small flames on the back were getting bigger and she could feel the heat. Not wanting to think anymore she undid his seatbelt, she knew it was the wrong thing to do but she couldn't leave him in the car to burn. She slowly pulled him out and dragged him away from the car, never did she think that the body would be so heavy.

Finally having time to breath she pulled out her phone, she dialed 911 and looked at the boy. Now she knew who it was, it was none other than Nathan Scott, Tree Hill High's bad boy and Mr. popularity. She was shaking from what she had just seen, and the cuts all over him weren't helping. The blood pouring from his head and his chest was driving her insane. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't even breath.

"_911, what's your emergency"_

She let out a breath, "I need and ambulance" she said, her hand shaking almost dropping her phone.

"_Miss, I need you to calm down-"_

"There is blood, there is lots of blood. I don't think he's breathing, please hurry, please" she begged, now tears coming from her eyes. It was amazing to her that she was crying over someone she had never spoken to.

"_where are you located"_

She looked around like a crazy person trying to find something, her phone tight on her hear as she was knelt down with his head on her lap. "Ummm… I… I don't know… Main Street and Hill Drive. Please Hurry, I don't think he's breathing."

"_Someone's on their way. I need you to try talk to him, has he made any movement?"_

Haley nodded remembering when he groaned inside the car, "yeah." She turned to his face and put the phone down next to her on speaker. Slapping his face a few times softly she try and talked to him. "Nathan, wake up, please, wake up." Nothing.

The lady on the line was trying her best to keep her calm. She told Haley what to do and slowly walked her through every step slowly. Haley had finally gotten him to talk, well to groan anyways, but it was something.

When the ambulance finally got there they loaded him up and took him to the hospital, Haley followed close behind, there was no way she would be able to leave him alone now. Maybe he didn't know who she was, but she had been through the whole accident thing before, and seen anyone the way she saw him always crushed her.

O

Oo

O

Nathan had been wheeled in to the Operation Room as soon as the ambulance had arrived, nurses and medical staff running to get all the things they needed for him to get into surgery.

Haley parked her car and ran towards the emergency room. She ran straight to the nurse's station and asked for information. "I need some… I…" except she couldn't really form the words, she knew what she wanted to say, the words just didn't want to come out.

"Haley, honey, what's wrong?" one of the nurses, Veronica asked. Veronica knew Haley pretty well, the poor girl had spent enough time in the hospital for most of the nurses to know her and actually really like her.

"I… he…"

"Take a deep breath" Veronica said, rubbing the young girl's back.

"The boy" she said, a few tears running down her face. _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself. There really was no reason for her to cry. First, she didn't really know the guy, and it wasn't like it was her fault. The accident happened before her eyes, but it wasn't her who caused it, she wasn't even involved.

"… how is he?"

"What boy, honey?"

"Nathan, he was brought here. He had a car accident."

Veronica realized what it was that Haley was talking about, the boy that had been wheeled in a couple of minutes ago. There wasn't much she could say about the situation, she wasn't his nurse and he had just been admitted. "I don't know anything, but I'll tell you as soon as I do."

Haley nodded. All she wanted was for the boy to be okay, the boy she had hopped to save. She stood up and looked over to Veronica, "I'm gonna go see him, can you come tell me when you know anything about Nathan."

Veronica just nodded. She knew it was against the la for her to tell anyone about the accident, anyone that wasn't his family, but Haley was practically her family. Haley had spent every holiday there with them, every Christmas, every birthday, every celebration she was there.

O

Oo

O

"Haley?" seen as the girl looked over at her, Veronica continued, "he's out."

"Can I see him?"

Veronica shook her head, "but I can probably get you in there, just promise to not tell anyone."

Haley nodded. It felt like it had been hours since he had been taken in, and it probably had been she just was doing other things to help the time go faster. She looked over to the man on the bed and let go his hand, standing up she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back later" she said. With those words she walked out of the room following Veronica to Nathan's room.

Walking down the hall towards his room Veronica started explaining a few things to Haley, she wanted her to know what was going on. "I have to tell you. He's actually sleeping now, he's on sedatives. But he is okay, he has a three broken ribs, he had a small concoction, and hi broke his left arm. It's not much but he still has to be monitored."

Haley nodded, she knew practically every medical term ever. "Have you called his family?"

She shook her head, "we weren't able to get a hold of anyone."

Haley smiled at Veronica for letting her go into Nathan's room. She walked inside and saw the boy she had seen with blood everywhere in the bed. She slowly walked over to him and sat on the chair next to him. Having experience in hospitals she knew how much it sucked to be stuck in a room all alone with no one visiting you.

She saw him wined and move a few times, but his eyes never opened. He never woke up, a few nurses came and checked on him every once in a while but didn't say anything about her being in there, they were all very close to her. Not having anything else to say Haley eventually fell asleep, she just didn't expect to actually fall asleep in his room on the small couch next to his bed.

O

Oo

O

A/N- This is a new story guys, I know I have one up already and I also have one that I'm writing, but this one just came to me and I had to write it. Tell me what you think, if I get enough reviews I'll continue.


	2. Day 2

**Wow you guys, thank you so much for all the reviews. I never expected for this story to do so well, but I'm really glad it did. Thanks to all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this one. ;)**

Every Day I Like You a Little More

DAY TWO

O

OOO

O

Haley never thought she would be here, sleeping in the hospital room that belonged to the one guy she never thought she would speak. The jock, the king, and the ass of school. She never though she would ever have anything to do with them, but life always has a way of flipping your world upside down, Haley knew that first handed.

He fluttered his eyes open and saw the girl laying on the couch. Confusion was the first thing that came to him, but was soon brought of out of that when he looked at her. He knew he had seen her around somewhere, but somehow he couldn't name the place. Her brown hair flowed so nicely down her shoulders and the green sweater looked perfect with her skin tone.

Nathan tried to think about the place were he had seen her, but all the thinking was only giving him a headache. Soon he saw her stir a little and he quickly moved his eyes away from her, the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and see staring at her like a creep. Although if she was there she must have a reason, because he was sure he didn't know her.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly stretched, turning to face him she saw that he was finally awake. All night he had nurses coming in and out of his room, and every single one of them told her that he was still out. Haley didn't expect him to be awake at this time, but here he was, his eyes wide open and now looking straight at her.

His blue eyes were like looking into the ocean, they were making her nervous just by the intense gaze he had on them. She knew he probably wanted answers but she couldn't move her eyes away from his, nor speak to him for that matter.

"Like what you see?" he asked, hoping to bring her out of her gaze. She looked to be so concentrated on him that she couldn't speak. He wasn't going to deny that he thought she was attractive; the girl was actually very pretty, more like beautiful, so the fact that she was somehow checking him out only made his ego inflate more.

Haley shook her head and looked towards the grown and right back up at him, this time she was focused on speaking. "You had an accident." She slowly stood up and walked over to him, they didn't know each other well enough for her to be acting this way, but she needed to know how he was after seen the way he was hit.

"Are you the nurse?" he asked, " 'cause I don't think nurses are suppose to be sleeping in patient's rooms" he added jokingly. He could tell the girl was tense and the only thing he wanted to do was to help her relax.

She shook her head, still nervous to be so close to him. "I'm Haley" she said, pointing to herself as she said it then stretching her hand for him to shake.

Nathan took her hand, but hardly shook it. His body was still too weak for him to move, but he wanted to touch her. Something about her was calling him, something told him that he needed to get to know her, that she was someone who would be an important part of his life. Touching her small hand he felt the electricity running through him.

She shyly let go of his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I called the ambulance, I saw it. I saw everything." Flashbacks of what had happened the previous night popped into her head, the way he looked, calling the ambulance, even trying to keep him awake when he didn't response to her voice.

"You're the girl" he said, his voice weak. He had realized who she was, but not completely.

She looked at him confused, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said, shaking her head.

"It's you, you're the girl that was calling my name, the one that told me to wake up."

Haley was shocked that he remembered that, the doctor had said he had received a hard hit to his head. He wasn't suppose to remember her yelling for him to stay awake, for him to come back to life. "You remember that."

He nodded. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was an angel, and angel calling him and asking to follow her to heaven. He didn't believe he would ever be the type to actually go to heaven, but just hearing her calling him made him think that that's where he was going, that's were he was suppose to be.

"Umm… I'm gonna go get the doctor" she said, just as she was about to open the door Emily, another nurse walked in to check on him.

"Hey Hales."

"Hi" Haley said.

"I see you're up" Emily said, excited to see that Nathan had finally woken. They were actually expecting him to be awake a few hours ago but he just never opened his eyes.

Nathan just nodded, but never removed his eyes from Haley, who was now standing by the door.

"I'm gonna go" Haley said, pointing behind her with her thumb. "I'll see ya later."

Nathan gave her a nod. He would wait, he wanted to see her again, and he didn't know why. To be honest he didn't really wanted her to go, but he couldn't very well tell her that while a nurse was examining him.

O

Oo

O

Haley walked out of his room and straight to the nurse's station, she had a few questions about Nathan and also needed to talk to Veronica. She touched her hands and couldn't shake the tingles she got when they touch each other.

"Haley, you're up" veronica said looking at the young girl.

Haley gave her a shy nod, "yeah. I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Veronica gave her a nod, "have you checked on him today?" she asked, not referring to Nathan.

Haley shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go home and change before I do. I know he can't see me, but I still don't want him to know I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday."

Once more Veronica nodded, "I see, you don't want him to think you were off with some boy." She heard Haley let out a chuckle and smiled. "When you come back go talk to doctor Freeman, he needed to talk to you."

"I will" she said, Haley waved bye to her and told her she would be back later. And she walked out of the hospital. This time with no tears but smiles. Nathan was okay and she was part of the reason he had made it to the hospital in enough time.

O

Oo

O

After showering and changing she made her way back to the hospital. She had that meeting with Dr. Freeman, but she wanted to check on Nathan before that. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She got in her car and drove to hospital, then se walk straight towards Nathan's room.

"You're back" he said, surprise to see her again.

Haley smiled, "yeah. I wanted to check on you. Umm…" she began to walk over to him, "… is there anything you need? Do you want me to call anyone for you? Do your parents know you're here?" she began to ramble, she was nervous and she knew it. Every time she got nervous she would ramble and this was not going to be the exception. "I know Lucas is your brother, do you want me to call him? 'cause I can do that if you want me to, I really don't mind-"

"Do you always talk this much?" he asked, cutting her off. The girls sure did know how to talk the ear out of someone, but he found her rambling cute. _Since when do I find people cute?_ He asked himself.

Haley shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just… I-"

"You're nervous" he prompted. He smirked as he saw her smile. "Do I know you? You look really familiar."

Haley shook her head. There was actually no way in hell he would know her, they didn't even have the same friends. They only way they could have ever met was if she had ever become friends with Brooke or Lucas, which would never happened. Haley actually didn't understand why Peyton talked to Brooke in the first place, the girl was so stuck up and such a bitch.

Peyton was Haley's friends, they had become friends freshmen year when they were assigned as partners for a music project. They bonded over their passion for music and ever since been great friends. Another one of Haley's great friends is Julian. She actually met Julian when she was nine, he was her neighbors and it was inevitable for them to become friends, especially since not many kids liked to play outside at that age, most of them preferred to play video games and stuff.

"I'm in your English class" she told him, "with Mr. Kelly."

"Really?"

She nodded, "yeah. I actually sit in front of you."

"That's you?" she nodded again, "you're strawberry girl?"

Haley was confused. Is that what everyone knew her as at school? She didn't look like a strawberry, and it's not like she was constantly eating strawberries, so why was he calling her strawberry girl?

"Is that what people call me?" she wondered, a little worried to hear his answer.

Nathan shook his head, "just me."He had always wondered who she was, but never actually taken the time to talk to her or find out who she was. But now, here she was. It was like destiny wanted them to meet, like they were meant to have met no matter what.

"Why?"

"Because your hair… it always smells like strawberries."

"You can smell it?" she asked, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink

"I… It's… I'm not like a stalker or something, I… It's just that I can smell it from my desk" he told her. He didn't want to sound like a creep.

"Oh."

The door open and Haley was no longer allowed to talk, Veronica walked in, knowing that that's where Haley would be. "Haley, Dr. Freeman needs you now."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" she told her, with that Veronica walked out and Haley turned back to him. "I have to go…"

"Yeah" he said, "I get it. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you care?" he didn't ask it in a mean way, but more of a sweet thankful way, in a way he was thankful that someone cared enough to check on him. He was finally awake and not even his family was there to greet him, the only person there was the girl that was sleeping on the small couch in his room, the girl who was now talking to him.

"I know what it's like."

"Why do you have to talk to the doctor? It's not about me, is it?" he asked, worried. The last thing he wanted was for something bad to be happening to him and the doctors not telling him about it.

She shook her head, "no" after a small pause, something took over her and she just told him. "…It's about my dad."

"Is he okay?" Worry was what came form his mouth, and Haley noticed it. She loved that he was concerned, especially since they had only spoken a few times and only really known each other for a few hours.

"I have to go." With that she turned around and walked out the door. She wanted to tell him, something about him inspired her trust, but she couldn't. This was her personal problems and she didn't need to bring anyone into them.

She hated to leave him hanging and wanting to know, but telling someone that your father has been in a coma for over five years wasn't the easies thing to tell. She let out a sigh and walked towards Dr. Freeman's office to see what it was that he wanted to talk about.

O

Oo

O

She walked in and saw the dark skinned older man with black hair and black eyes sitting on the chair looking over some paper work. She knew what this was about, she knew the time would eventually come, she just hoped that it wasn't now. All she wanted was a little more time with her father.

"Haley" Dr. Freeman said, "come in, take a seat."

Doing as told Haley waited for him to drop the bomb, the one she had been dreading since she was twelve. "Hi."

"Haley, I know this is scary for you." Dr. Freeman had been on her father's case since he was brought in, and he had always been there for Haley. In his eyes Haley was part of his family, his hospital family anyways but he could no longer protect her.

Tears began to roll down her face. "I'm sorry" she said, she didn't want to make this harder on him than it was going to be.

"Haley, you know that if I could I would keep him longer. I –"

"Please" she begged, "all I need is four days. My birthday's on the fourth, all I need is four days and I can take him home. Please. Please, Dr. Freeman."

"Haley-"

"I've tried everything" she said, tears still rolling down her face, "I can't get into any of the money until I'm eighteen. All I need are four days. Please."

Dr. Freeman hated to be the one to deliver these news to her, but he has to. However something told him to give her the time. He knew he didn't have the power or authority to do so, but he would do anything to make it happen. He had been there for this girl since the beginning of this case and he wasn't going to let her go now, not when she was so close to taking her father home.

"I'll see what I can do-"

"Thank you" she said, running to him and hugging him.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to get you till the fourth."

"That's all I need" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Dr. Freeman smiled at her and told her that she could go, he told her that he would be speaking to the chief in hopes of getting her the four days she needed.

Haley had always wanted to take her father home. They had the money to pay for homecare services. The only problem was that she needed her father to sign the money over to her, the power for her take over the finances. That's why she has to wait until her eighteenth birthday, the day she will be able to get power of all the money and her trust fund.

Jimmy James was a powerful lawyer when Haley was little and way before that, but after his accident all his assets and stocks had been given to Haley. Haley did have a lawyer to take care of all that for her, who just so happened to be her father's partner at 'James and Renolds law'. Michael Renolds had done everything in his power to get Haley the power to take over everything, but legally there was nothing that could be done until she was eighteen. All Haley got was a thousand dollars a month for her own expenses from her trust fund, the only reason she could get this was because Jimmy had added that to her contract of trust. He had asked to give her at least one thousand dollars a month if anything was to happen to her. Also that from his own money and assets that the house and bills be paid, but Nicolette was not included in this bills, so Haley paid her from her own pocket every month.

She knew Nicolette would stay there no matter what, but it wasn't fair to not pay her when she was working her tail off to be there for Haley, being practically Haley's only family. She did have her grandfather on her mother's side, but he was busy most of the time, but he did make a lot of time for his granddaughter when he could.

Four days, that's all she needed, four days and she would be able to do everything possible for her father.

O

Oo

O

She wiped her face one more time and sat on the chair next to her father. Taking his hand she began to talk to him. Jimmy was her best friend, the one she told everything to and he couldn't even respond her.

"Hi daddy. Sorry I didn't come back yesterday. I know you probably want to know where I was. There is this boy, his name is Nathan. Umm, he was in an accident" she could feel the tears coming again. "He's better now" she told him, a small smile appearing on her lips. She wanted to tell him more, but she really didn't know how.

Haley took a deep breath and began to tell him about her talk with Dr. Freeman. She told him about the doctor finding out a way to get her more time, and how she would take him home soon. "I love you" she said. "Please wake up."

That's how she ended every talk with him. Those were her words, those were her lost words every time.

She let go his hand and wiped her tears as she walked out of the room, there was one more stop she needed to make before she went home. Nicolette told her that she would have dinner for them and that Haley needed to go home and eat something healthy.

Haley walked through the hall and reached his room, she slowly opened the door and pocked her head in. "Can I come in?" she asked, noticing that he was awake.

Nathan put the magazine down and looked up at her, with a smile on his face he responded. "Yes, of course." He had been waiting for her all day. Nathan had only known her two days and he already wanted more of her.

She walked in and smiled at him, "how are you feeling?" she then looked around and notice that the room looked exactly the same. "Has anyone been here?"

"The nurse" he told her.

"How about your family?"

Nathan shook his head. She couldn't believe what was happening. She spent most of her time with her dad and he couldn't even talk to her, she couldn't understand why no one had visited him. Nathan actually had family, he had his brother and his parents, yet none of them had visited him.

"Do they know you're here?"

He nodded.

"Umm."

"They're busy" he told her. "My mom said she would come as soon as she could, but she did talk to the doctor."

"How about your dad, and your brother?"

Nathan looked at her, he hated that he had to tell a girl he just met about his dysfunctional family. "My dad is an ass, he… well he doesn't really care. All he cares about is basketball."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault" He told her, "he's always been like that."

Haley was now sitting on a chair next to him. Who knew you could feel so comfortable with someone you just met. "How about Lucas?"

"He has basketball, he said he would come after practice."

"Oh."

Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes, all there was it was silence. The just looked into each other's eyes and were lost. Was it possible to think you were falling for someone you thought was a total ass, and someone who you had somehow just met.

"How is your dad?" he asked, remembering that she had mentioned something about her dad, and that being the reason why she spent so much time at the hospital.

Haley looked down. Without realizing it a tear rolled down her eye. "He's…"

"I'm sorry." Nathan assumed he had passed, or something of the source.

"He's not dead" she said, tears down her cheeks. "He's in a coma. I'm sorry" she said, wiping the tears, "I'm such a girl."

"I hope he get's better."

Haley smiled, he was so sweet. A small sob escape her mouth and she couldn't hold it any longer. "The worse part is that I can't do anything about it. I hate this. I hate that I can't take him home, I hate not having him. I-"

Nathan moved a little closer to her and grabbed her hand. Taking her hand in his he tried to sooth her. "He will make it."

She shook her head.

"He will. Haley, trust me. You're too good for him to be taken from you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for a pretty girl like you" he told her with a smirk.

Haley blushed. This was the first day they actually talked and he was already making her feel all gooey inside. She felt like her heart was going to pounce out of her heart, and the only thing she could do was smile.

Nathan felt it too. He had never actually called a girl pretty, and he had never cared about other people's problems, but Haley made him feel different, she made the good side of him rise. He cared about her, even if it was only the first time he talked to her. Now he didn't think he could live with out talking to her.

O

Oo

O

There it is. Really hope you guys like it, and I really hope that every chapter gets as many reviews as the first on. As for the reviews I think I PMed most of you; **windycloudcakes, SHAUN, luvnit, othgirlie, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, KTxx, C, LindaNaley,TeamPapaya, Sara1287, oliviaajee101, Raven-23-Mayra, **thank all of you.

**SHAUN-** Thanks for the review, I really hope you like this chapter.

**c**- I really hope you like this chapter, and that it didn't take me too long to update.

Thanks again.


	3. Day 3

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Three

O

OOO

O

The simple sound of machines was all he could hear. Nathan would much rather be home if he had to be alone, but then if again he wouldn't have met Haley if he was at home. She was the one person he waited to come visit him. He knew she would be there no matter what. Yesterday was pretty much the only day they got to talk, but he already missed her. Her smiled showed him just how much she cared, also showing that she really truly cared. He could tell she wasn't acting like she liked him like the rest of his student body did. She was different.

Haley was the only person that had actually visited him, not even his parents had been to the hospital to check on him. Just knowing that they hadn't made the time to go see her made him feel empty inside, how was it possible that your own family didn't care enough about you to go see if you were still alive.

His mother had actually called the hospital the day of the hospital, but she had yet to show up. Nathan knew that she would be busy doing god knows what, and it's not like he actually expected Dan to visit him. But Lucas, he still couldn't understand why Lucas hadn't visited. Lucas was his brother, probably the only person who cared about him enough to go check on him, yet he hadn't shown up.

Nathan let himself go back to sleep realizing it was only five in the morning. It was Wednesday and Haley would probably be going to school. All thought he secretly wished she would skip and spend the day with him. Setting those thoughts and hopes a side he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, the last thing he wanted was to be awake all day knowing he would probably have no visitors.

O

Oo

O

"Where are you going?"

Haley stopped right when the question was asked. She was ready to go and start her day. That was until she was stopped by Nicolette, who was obviously curious as to why the girl was leaving so early in the morning. Turning to face her Haley let out a sight and smiled.

"Haley, where are you going?" Nicolette pushed. She had been working at the James house a long time, and she knew everything there was to know about Haley, and right now she knew Haley was hiding something.

Once more smiling she walked over to her, "the hospital?" she questioned, answered.

"Why?"

Haley walked over to the kitchen where Nicolette had the table set for breakfast. The fifty something year old woman sure knew how to cook, the French toast looked fantastic, like something you only see in movies. Reaching the counter she sat on the stool dropping her bag next to her chair and sipping on the orange juice.

Letting out a sight Haley finally answered, "I was going to go check on him."

Walking towards Haley, "Your father?" Nicolette question.

Haley shook her head slightly, "Nathan" she whispered.

"Haley" she warned, "you know that boy is no good."

"I know" she said, "but that's just a shield he puts up, Nico. I'm telling you, he's the sweetest person when he doesn't have to impress anyone."

"Be careful" Nicolette told her. She had heard plenty about the boy around town to know he was bad news, and no parent would want that around their child. Sure, Haley wasn't legally her child, but Nicolette was the only motherly figure Haley ever had.

"I will" Haley assured her. Standing up she walked to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now, will you pack me some breakfast, I'm sure he doesn't want to eat breakfast from the hospital."

Nicolette nodded and walked towards the cabinet and pulled out two containers. Placing food for both she then packed both containers in a bag and handed it to Haley, "I expect you to be here for dinner."

Haley nodded and took the bag form the older woman's hands, "I will."

"You better."

Haley just smiled and walked out the door with the food she would soon be eating with a guy who had quickly become her friend.

O

Oo

O

"Good morning" Haley beamed, as she walked through the halls of the hospital.

"You're in a good mood" Veronica said.

Haley nodded and kept walking in the direction of his room. Finally reaching the door she was going for she opened it slowly and poked her head in to make sure he was awake. His eyes were closed and she slowly began to close the door, but didn't make it too far before she heard him speak. "Wait, don't go."

She smiled and quickly let it slip before she walked in, "I thought you were sleeping?" she asked, walking further into the room.

"I was trying to. Well… I was, actually."

"Sorry" she flinched, with an apologetic look.

"Hey, don't worry. –I was actually waiting for you. Well, hoping you would come."

"Really?" Haley questioned, placing the bag Nicolette had given her on the rolling table they had on the side.

"Yeah" he admitted. It probably wasn't the way Nathan Scott acted, but with her he could be the real him. "It really sucks being here alone."

"Tell me about it" she told him, taking the food out of the bag and setting the tiny table for the two of them. She began to slide the table so he would have easier access to it, "when I was four I had some sort of kidney failure so had surgery." She took a seat at the feet of his bed and looked at him with the food on the roller table between them. "You know when you're little and there is only a handful of moments you can remember?"

Nathan nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. When you were little you only remember the best or the worse parts, and most of the time everything in between just sort of erased from your mind.

"Well, that was one of those moments. The only reason I remember being for is because I remember the doctor asking me. Anyways, I also remember this girl who shared the room with me, her name was Star. I know, weird name." She shook her head an continued, "anyways, Star was sleeping most of the time because she was on sedatives. I always remember feeling lonely and looking out the window. All I wanted was for my mom or dad to come visit, but everyone had a life to continue. Most of them came after work or school, but those morning were the worse part of being in that hospital."

He looked at her and could see the sad expressing she was now showing. He hated that she had to feel that way, especially at such a young age. Sure he felt lonely, but then again he was eighteen, not four. He reached for her hand, which was placed on top of the table and smiled at her when she looked at him.

The feeling of his hand on hers made her heart fluttered. She never expected to be getting these feeling for him, especially with his background. Nathan wasn't a good guy, and she knew it. But there was something about him that called for her to want him, to be with him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She could tell he meant it. His words were soft and the concern for her flashed through his eyes. Haley knew she couldn't bring this on him. He was in a hospital and had no visitors, it was happening to him. It was happening with the small difference that she would get her visitors later, but his never seemed to show.

She shook her head to let the memories shake off, then she smiled at him. "I hope you like French toast" she grinned.

"Are you kidding. I love them" he told her, grabbing his fork and beginning to eat.

They both continued to have their breakfast. Haley hated that his family didn't show up to see him. Was there really people out there who could care less about their family, apparently there was. She flashed him a sympathetically smile every now and then as they talked about his dad and how much of an ass he really was. Nathan also telling her how glad he was that the season was over, because Dan would have never let that go. Nathan not finishing his season would be the worse thing that could ever happen in the Scott household.

Haley checked her phone and noticed the time. It was almost eight and she had to be at school. She frowned because she had to leave him and looked at him. "I have to go."

"I know. I was hoping you didn't look at the time."

"You're evil" she said. Then rolled the table to the corner was more and walked over to get her jacket.

"Will you be back?" he asked, hopeful.

Haley grinned at his question. Him asking her was obvious that he wanted her to be back. With a simple nod she walked towards the door. Turning toward him before leaving she said, "I'll see you later, Mr. Scott."

Those were the last words he heard her say before the door closed. But the small grin she showed when he asked her if she would be back told her that the girl would be back even if he didn't ask. Settling in his bed he reached for the remote and turned the television on, all he needed was a distraction for seven hours.

O

Oo

O

With a backpack full of books she walked into the hospital. She wanted to go see Nathan, but knew that it would be best to visit her father first. She hadn't seen him that morning and Nicolette wanted her to go home for dinner.

She walked into his room and dropped her bags by the door. She didn't take off her coat, her body still felt cold from the wind blowing outside. Taking the chair next to her father she sat and took his hand, just like she did every time she went to talk to him. She would usually talk to him for bit, which this time she also did. She told him all about his day, just like every other time. The only difference was that this time she didn't stay to do her homework, instead she said the same words she said all the time and grabbed her bags.

"I love you. Please wake up." She grabbed her things and walked out the door. She would come in to say goodnight before leaving tonight, but now she needed and wanted to go see Nathan.

She walked the long halls towards his room and walked in. She knew he would be awake, there really was no reason for him to still be sleeping when it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Hey" he beamed, happy to see that she was there. He had began to worry when she didn't show up. School was over at two thirty and it a had been a long time since then. "I thought you weren't going to come" he admitted, the disappointment known in his tone.

"I promised I would be here."

"I know" he said, "you just took a long time."

"I was with my dad" she told him.

He felt bad for her now, just the look on her face said that she still had hope. "how is he?"

"The same." She walked over to him and sat at the feet of his bed. Not even realizing it, it had become a habit of her to sit there when she talked to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Pausing for a little she remembered about her bag. She stood up and walked over to the door and picked it up. She dropped it on his bed, making sure not to hit him with it and she began to pull books out.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with fear. He was afraid to know why she was pulling so many books out of her bag.

She smiled at him and returned to pull more of them out, "homework."

"Damn, girl. You got a _lot_ of homework."

She chuckled, "this is not my homework. It's ours."

"What do you mean?"

She had two stacks of books. One stack had two books, and the other had four. "These" she pointed to the small pile, "are mine. And these" she pointed to the bigger one, "are yours."

"Haley-"

"I went to the office and told them you would be out for the week, by the end of the day they had all your work, and here it is." She handed him a pile of folders, all of different colors and explained it to him. "Each folder belongs to a class, and inside is all the work you need to do."

"Haley, I can't do all of this." He pointed to the pile she had just said it was his.

"Come on" she smiled, "I'm going to help you. Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, now you won't be bored when you're here alone in the mornings."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry, still nothing?" She say him shake is head and she felt horrible for him.

Trying to change the subject Nathan opened one of the folders, "let's get to work-"

She slammed the folder shut and looked at him, "has Lucas visited?"

He shook his head, "he's busy, I understand. Even if the season's over he still has t-"

"Nathan, there is no excuse to not visit you. He's your brother. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Haley, please, stop. There is a reason why he hasn't been here, I don't want to push him."

"I still think is wrong." She felt bad for saying those words, but they were out, she couldn't take them back. "I'm sorry."

"No, it-"

"It's none of my business." She smiled at him, "let's get to work, okay?"

Nathan nodded. He wanted for his brother to visit him, and knowing that Lucas still hadn't been there did break his heart a little. He never expected to hurt knowing that your family didn't care. But looking up at Haley he knew he didn't need anything else. He only knew the girl for two days, but he was already falling for her. His family hadn't made an effort to be there with him and for him, yet a girl who he had never really met before was in his room helping him with his homework. He knew then that as long as she kept her as a friend he would never need anything else, or anyone for that matter.

She smiled at him. The guilt for the words she had said eating her, but still knowing the truth behind them. Why hadn't Lucas been to the hospital. She knew she shouldn't do it, but something about seen the sadness in his eyes when she mentioned them not visiting told her to do it, and tomorrow that was just what she would do.

They both began to work, while Haley kept thinking about the conversation she had with him. She shook the thoughts from her head and concentrated on helping him, the better she explained, the more he would get done in the mornings.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I'm sorry the ending is so crappy.

Thanks to all of you who review, and starting now I will send everyone who reviews and has an account a small preview of the next chapter. I know it takes me a while to update, so maybe that little preview can make the wait shorter.

Thanks again to: **windycloudcakes, LindaNaley, Raven-23-Mayra, Kaya17j, KTxx, naley12, Kaefoster, TeamPapaya, Danni1989.**

**C-** thanks for the review, I hoped you liked this chapter. And if you would like a preview and you don't have an account you can always leave an email or something like that and I will send you the preview there.

**SHAUN**- A lot of people actually pointed that out, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you and like I told **C**, if you want a preview you can always send me your email, or leave it in a comment.

Thanks again, and tell me what you think about this chapter. =D


	4. Day 4

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Four

O  
OOO

O

The thought that he was in that hospital room all by himself only made her want to go and knock some sense into his family even more. It still amazed her that she could care so much, yet his family was careless about his situation.

Haley grabbed her hair and put it back in a ponytail. Her chocolate brown hair looked longer than it was, and the small waves made it look just like the ones on commercials. She applied just a little bit of lip gloss and was ready to go.

Today was a new day and she had new plans. For starters she wouldn't eat breakfast with Nathan. She probably should have told him, and she might just drop by the hospital before school. But today she wanted to have breakfast with Nicolette. She had made a plan, and she would tell her about it during breakfast.

Running down the stairs carefully, knowing her she would probably end up rolling down the stairs. Haley could smell the sweet smell of the muffins. She loved blueberry muffins for breakfast. Blueberry muffins with a hot chocolate was all she needed for the cold winter day outside.

"Smells so good."

"Someone's in a good mood." It didn't go unnoticed by Nicolette that Haley was extra chirpy that morning. Haley did always have a smile, even after the life she had. But this morning there was something different about it, it was a determined smile.

She took a seat on the stool and grabbed on of the muffins, "I have a plan."

Her nanny placed the hot chocolate in front of Haley and smiled. "Will you be telling me about this plan of yours?"

Haley shook her head, "I can't. But" she added, "I can tell you about my other plan."

"Okay" Nicolette said, a little skeptical. Haley never really had plans, and that was mostly because when she planned things, well, they never went as planned.

"So… Umm. I was thinking. You know how I've been eating some of my meals at the hospital?" she questioned.

Nicolette nodded. _Where is this going?_ She asked herself. She more than anyone knew how Haley's plan worked, and she didn't like the sound of Haley having another one in her hands.

"Well. I was thinking that it might be best if I spent one meal there and one with you. It's not fair that I don't eat with you, you shouldn't eat by yourself."

"Haley, honey-"

"I know, you don't like the idea. But…" she looked down, ashamed of the people she would be mentioning next. "Nathan's family doesn't visit him. He has to be there all alone all day. You know how I fell about that" she pointed out. Knowing that Nicolette remembered when Haley was at the hospital.

She remembered that day, all she wanted to do was visit Haley and spend the day with the little girl at the hospital. But she couldn't. There were things to get done at home, and the James didn't like it when the house wasn't in good conditions.

Nicolette nodded, "I understand" she told her, "but I was going to say that you don't need to worry about me. It's you I worry about. Sometimes I feel like you don't eat enough, and one of this days you're going to disappear."

"Nico, I'm fine" Haley said, standing up and showing her that she really was fine. She walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, jellybean."

Haley pulled out and walked out, not before finishing her plan. The one were she would spend breakfast with her every other day and dinner with her the other days, and the days she didn't spend with her, she would be eating with Nathan at the hospital. After that she told her she would be back after school to grab dinner and take it to him, because god knows that hospital dinners are not the best.

O

Oo

O

Nathan looked at the clock and couldn't believe she still wasn't there. She never told him she would be, but he just expected her to show up with breakfast again. That was a stupid mistake. Why would a girl like Haley want to spend all her time with him? There really was no answer to that, because she wouldn't.

The clock said seven thirty and she still wasn't there. Realizing she would not be going he turned the television on and began channel surfing, there had to be something good on t.v, right? Nope, nothing. All there was for him to watch were morning shows and soap operas, which really no teenage boy would want to see. The only other thing he could do was do homework.

Of course Nathan Scott wasn't the type to do homework, but right now that actually sounded good. He wouldn't have to be looking up at the t.v, and he wouldn't have to be putting up with anyone's crap. He opened one of the folders and noticed that everything was explained in details, who know homework could be so easy.

Hearing the door cracked he looked up hopeful, all he wanted to see was the petite, brown eyes, brown hair girl he was beginning to get strong feelings for. But that wasn't it. It was a nurse, Emily to be exact, who he remembered talking to Haley once.

"Good morning" she chirped, walking to him and checking the machine, then she bean to check him.

"Hey."

"Everything looks good" she told him, "you will be released on Saturday, as soon as your parents sign for you."

"I'm eighteen" he told her, "can't I just sign."

"You can. But you're still a student, and under your parent's insurance. Sorry."

He shrugged. There wasn't anything he could do, except to hope that one of his parents came to get him soon. Shaking the knowing feeling that they probably wouldn't he looked at her.

"You miss her?" Emily questioned, knowingly.

"Who?" he played dumb. He knew exactly who Emily was talking about, and he wanted to scream yes!

"Haley. You miss her don't you?"

"Oh."

"I know how she is. She's a sweet girl, it's hard not to miss her. She's the type of person who would give anything to help you when you need it."

"Sounds like you really know her" he told her.

Emily stood by the door. She was done with his check, but she could tell that there was something bothering him. That's why she had asked about Haley, it was obvious that the two had this weird friendship thing going on.

She nodded, "I do" she walked closer to him and sat on the chair next to his bed. "One time I was filing, there was so much to be done. I got this call from the baby sitter telling my that my son Joshua was sick, and that I needed to pick him up ASAP. I didn't know what to do. I don't have any family here, it's just me and Joshua. Haley had just gotten her license and she offered to go pick him up. She told me that she could take him home to her nanny and I could pick him up after work."

"Did she do it?" he asked, "I mean, did you let her." Emily looked to be about twenty four, not much older than that. Her hair was blond and short, and her blue eyes were like the ocean. You couldn't deny that the girl was pretty, but she wasn't much his type.

She nodded, "I did. She picked him up and dropped off hat her house, then she came back and helped me finish so that I could go home soon." She paused, smiling at the memory of that day.

Emily was only twenty two at the time and her boyfriend and baby daddy had just left her. At least he had waited for her to get out of college, there was no way she could have finished if she had to take care of Josh. She remembered waking up one morning and Chris just wasn't there. That was the day her life had changed. The only reason she lived in North Carolina was because of Chris, and the son of a bitch left her with her two year old son.

"I don't really know you" she told him, "but please don't hurt her, she's been through a lot."

"I wouldn't" he told her.

Emily gave him a nod and walked out the door. She didn't know much about the boy, but she knew somehow he was telling the truth. Or at least she hoped for his sake.

O

Oo

O

School wasn't her favorite place now. Haley loved school, but somehow she would rather spend her time at the hospital. It was weird how just thinking of Nathan made her dislike her favorite place. She looked around and saw all the students going to eat their lunch meals. She hated school lunches just as much as hospital ones, it was like the whole state prepared the same food for all of them.

She looked around for the one person she wanted to talk to. Other than Peyton and Julian, who she hadn't spoken to in over three days, she looked for someone else, someone she never thought she would ever look for. But the time was here, and as she saw him she knew she had to do it.

Haley walked over to him and stood right in front of him, "hey."

"Do I know you?" he questioned. The beautiful brunette next to her just glared at Haley.

"We need to talk." Haley was blunt, she wasn't going to sugar coat it for him, she was going to get right to the point. But seen that the brunette never left she decided to add more, "alone."

"Who are you, loser?" Finally the brunette spoke.

"Lucas, I really need to talk to you."

"How do you know my name?

Haley shook her head and rubbed her forehead, "fine. If you don't care than I'll just say it here. I really don't care what everyone else thinks."

He just stared at her. He looked behind her and saw Peyton walking and getting closer with some tall boy. The jealousy was killing him. Yeah, he wasn't dating her but that didn't mean he still didn't have feelings for her. Lucas knew that deep down Peyton would never be able to forget him, or forgive him for that matter. He had cheated and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"Fine" Haley said, "do you know where your brother is?"

Lucas hated this; he knew exactly where it was going. Girls always went to him to get to his brother. He didn't understand why they didn't just go straight to Nathan, it's not like he would reject them, Nathan would do anything for a good laid.

He groaned and looked at the shorter girl in front of him, "if you want him then you should go find him, I'm sick and tired of you people coming up to me and asking of ways to get to him. God I-" The slapped she had just thrown him was loud enough for the whole hallway to turn towards them.

"Haley!" Peyton yelled, running towards them. She grabbed the girl and looked at her, "what are you doing?"

Haley ignored the questioned and turned to Lucas, "he's in a hospital bed waiting for you. But none of you have even visited him. He needs you, and none of you have even visited!" she yelled, the anger taking over her whole body.

All she wanted was to keep yelling at him and tell him exactly what she thought of him and his family, but she could get away from the tight grasp around her waist. Someone was pulling her back, and she could see Peyton shaking her hand as they entered a classroom.

The room was empty, and she was finally released. That's when she noticed it was Julian who had been holding her the whole time. She let a few tears roll down her cheek before she heard Peyton yelling furiously.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton yelled, then walked over to her and kneeled by in front of her, "Haley, what has gotten into you?"

Haley couldn't answer, she just let a small sob escape her mouth and a few more tears roll. She wiped them as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. There really was no explanation for what she had just done.

"Hales" Julian said, rubbing her head gently. "What happened."

"I saw it" she sobbed, "I saw everything."

"What did you see?" he asked. Julian was always the sweetest when it came to her. Peyton would usually just like to get the answers, screw the rest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I'm gonna get Lucas" Peyton informed them, and walked out the door making sure to shut on her way out.

Julian looked from the door to Haley and rubbed her back. He knew she would tell him when she was ready, he just wanted to make sure to make her feel comfortable enough for her to speak.

"The accident. He was bleeding, a lot." The memory of the accident didn't do her well. She still remembered the silver car just driving off and Nathan bleeding on her lap. Those images would never be erased from her mind.

"You know I spend most of the I can with my dad" she told him.

Julian nodded. He knew Haley spend all the she had with her father, sometimes she would even ask him to stop by so they could hang out. He knew how much she hated that he had to stay there alone, and that she couldn't do anything about it.

"No one has visited him. Not his mom, or dad, or even Lucas"

"Who?" the soft question was given by Julian.

"Nathan" she said. "Nathan's in a hospital room all alone, and not one of his family members has visited him."

Just as Julian was about to say something the door flung open revealing Peyton and Lucas, she was practically dragging him in.

"Okay, now tell him" Peyton order.

"Why?" Haley questioned, weakly.

"What?" Peyton was angry again. Why was it that Haley felt that she could yell at people without apologizing.

"Why don't you visit him?" Getting her courage Haley asked. She stood up and walked towards Lucas. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. "Why won't your parents visit him? Do you hate him that much, to let him be all alone in a hospital room?"

"Who is she talking about?" Peyton whispered to Julian, who were both now at the corner of the room near the door.

"I can't" was all Lucas said.

"Why?"

He shook his head as he began to pace, was he really going to give his reason to some stranger. A girl he only knew about because Peyton would talk about her. But practically a stranger to him. Yes, he was. He needed to tell someone, and Haley looked like she knew what it was like. Why else would she want him to visit Nathan so bad?

"He's my little brother" he told her."-"

"I thought you were twins?"

"We are. I'm five minutes older." Lucas paced a little more, "it's all my fault. He asked me to go with him and I said no. I told him I didn't want to be with him. I was angry because he got the last basket, I didn't want him t get hurt. I should' have been in that car with him. I know that if I was there he would have taken the long way home, that was our way home."

Haley listened to him intently. She felt so bad that Lucas blamed himself for the accident. "It's not your fault" she told him, walking towards him. "The other driver was drunk."

Peyton and Julian just walked out of the room quietly, they knew that Haley and Lucas needs some privacy. But Lucas and Haley stayed. They stayed and they talked about the accident. Haley told him all that was wrong with Nathan and how she knew that he wanted Lucas to go visit him, even if Nathan never asked. She told him that Nathan would always make excuses for them, but she could tell that it hurt him to not have his family there with him.

Lucas just confide in her, telling her how he felt it was his job to protect him. That he had done that for year. Dan was always harder on Nathan, and Lucas told her that that was the reason why he began to protect Nathan. Nathan never told Dan to back off, instead Nathan would push himself to make his father happy. But Dan Scott was never happy. No matter what his sons did he always wanted more.

O

Oo

O

"Hey, daddy."

After the long day she had at school all Haley wanted to do was go to the hospital and talk to her dad. He was always there to listen, and even if he never said anything Haley knew he was listening. Her day was not the best. Talking to Lucas and seen things from his perspective she understood why it was that he hadn't seen his brother yet, but also a little confusing. If you love someone to the extend that Lucas explained, can you really just continue living your life without checking on that person.

She held his hand, while she sat on the chair next to his bed. "I don't understand. I get that he feels like it's his fault, but can you really just stay away from someone who means that much to you." She shook her head and let a tear roll down her cheek. Wiping it off and sniffing she continued. "I guess… I don't know. Maybe some people are different."

Haley stood up and looked at her dad. "I love you, please wake up soon."

Her last words were said, the same as usual. With that she made her way out the room. She had another boy to visit, one she hadn't visited in the morning, and she hoped he didn't think she wasn't coming back.

She walked across the hall and finally arrived as his room. Slowly opening the door she saw him with his head down, concentrated deeply in something. She smiled when she realized he was actually studying. Who would have thought that Nathan Scott actually studied.

Nathan heard the door and looked up to meet who he thought would be the nurse, but was surprised when it was Haley. He closed the book, and his smile was so big, there weren't enough teeth in his mouth to show.

"Hey" she said, walking in. A little blush appear on her cheeks when he stared at her.

"Hey… Why didn't you come this morning?"

Haley let out a chuckle, "about that…" she walked towards him, and was now standing next to him "… I was thinking. I think it's best if-"

"…you don't see me anymore" he finished. A little frown on his face.

"No" she said, quickly. "I was going to say that I will come for breakfast every other day, and dinner the other ones. Do you want me to stop visiting you?" she asked, a little hurt. The last thing she wanted was to stop seen him, she was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to go on with her days without seeing him.

He shook his head roughly, "no, of course not. I really like it when you come."

She gave him a nod and looked at his lap, "so, you were doing homework."

"There really isn't anything better to do."

Haley laughed. It was actually funny to see him caring about his work now. Nathan had a reputation for making people do his work for him at school, but here he really had no one. Haley was practically the only person who visited him, and she was for sure not going to do his homework. She smiled at him and pulled out a book from her bag. "Do you mind if I do mine?"

He shook his head, "not at all."

They both sat there doing work. Every now and then Nathan would glance at her, and she would do the same. But he would also ask her a few thing, and a few actually meant practically about his whole work. He really didn't know what he was doing, and it was nice to have someone actually cared about you enough to help you do it. Someone to teach you and figure out ways to make it easier for you to learn.

O

Oo

O

Haley knew she was a good tutor, but she never thought she would be good enough to make a bone head like Nathan want to do all his homework. She was surprised to see him working when she had walked in after school. But now she was impressed that he actually cared and wanted to do well in school. He had gotten all his work done, well, that is except for his calculus, which they would do tomorrow.

She drove back to the hospital with dinner for the two of them. She had told him all about the plan, the one where she would eat a meal with him every other day. Nicolette was a big part of her life and Haley hated to have the older woman eating alone.

Arriving to her destinations, she grabbed the bag on the passenger seat and locked her car before walking into the hospital. This would be Nathan's third night there, and she was amazed at how quickly he was growing on her. She hadn't told Julian about the whole thing going on, none the less Peyton. Peyton would kill her if she knew that Haley was having feelings for Nathan. She had once dated him, and let's just say Nathan wasn't the best boyfriend to put it in a light sentence.

She slowly walked through the halls saying hello to all the nurses, the ones she knew anyways. It was amazing to her how in the hospital they always had new help. It was nice to know that there was also the once who never left, like Emily and Veronica. Both Emily and Veronica meant a lot to Haley, Veronica was like her hospital mother, the woman had helped her with most of Haley's lady problems growing up. It's not that Nicolette didn't want to help her, it was that Haley thought it would be easier if she was tough by a nurse, they knew best after all.

Haley opened the door to his room and waived the brown paper bag in his face. With a smile she said hello and once a gain set the small rolling table. She thought about asking the doctors for a bigger one, but Nathan would only be there a few more days. It was now Thursday, and he would be going home by Saturday, that is if his parents sign for him to be released.

"What did you bring?" he asked, thankful that she had thought about the plan. The hospital food wasn't so good.

Haley smiled at him and took out a bowl.

"I love mash potatoes" he said, liking his lips.

"I'm glad. Nico is the best cook in the world."

He looked at her, and admired how she set the small table. Somehow she made it work, even though they were practically eating on top of each other. "I'm glad I met you."

She smiled, warmly. His words hit her heart, they were nice and sweet, and the way he said it just made her go weak in the knees. "Me too" she added.

"How is your dad?" he tried to change the subject. He was a tough guy and he wasn't suppose to feel the way he was feeling around her.

"The same. I'm just happy that tomorrow I get to take him home."

He watched as she sat at the feet of his bed. Why had she said that? What was the difference between tomorrow and any other day? Why couldn't she take him home before? The questions were killing him, and he had to find out. "What do you mean?"

"About what" she questioned, confused.

By now Haley had began eating, and Nathan would just stare at her. All he wanted was to know her, know everything about her. "Why couldn't you take him home before."

"Money"

"Oh…"

"Yeah." She put her cup down and looked at him. Somehow she didn't feel uncomfortable telling her all of this, it felt right. "He needs a lot of care, and it's really expensive. The amount of money I get monthly barely cover for things I need, so I had to wait to be eighteen. That's when I get my trust."

"I'm glad you get to take him home soon" he said, a little frown appearing on his lips.

Haley could see the frown, and she had one theory as to why he was sad now. She reached for his hand and saw him looked up at her, "I'll still come visit you, every day."

"Promise?"

"I promise" she told him, with a smile that assured him that she would be there, no questions asked.

Haley was quiet, but she still held his hand. What was it about this boy that just made her tongue roll and tell him everything. There was no way she would ever be allowed to have secrets, she had to just tell him. She looked at him with a worried look, she was worried about his reaction to what would come next.

"What is it?" he question, feeling that she had something to say.

"Don't get mad" she began, "I…"

"What is it?" he asked again, this time he was impatient, and it was a more demanding tone.

"I talked to Lucas today."

"Why? I asked you not to" he said, a little angry that she had gone behind his back.

"No" she said, " you made excuses. You made excuses for him and your parents, and I don't get it" she yelled, her patience was running out and she needed to know exactly what he felt. All he ever did was making excuses for his family for not visiting him, well except for his dad who was just and ass.

"What don't you get?"

"I don't get it, Nathan. They're your family, they're suppose to be here. I've been there for my dad everyday since the accident. I was twelve and I still found my way to visit him." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, this was all emotional for her, just talking about her father brought back the memories of the accident and him missing all her important days. "I'm sorry" she whipped a tear, "I'm sorry if I crossed some sort of boundary, I just don't get it."

"hey" he said, trying to make her feel better. He tapped the bed next to him asking her to sit next to him on his own way. Once she was sitting next to him he looked at her and smiled, "you have nothing to be sorry about" he assured her, "I over reacted."

"I just don't get it."

"I know" he said, "my family is weird, and they don't really care about others. But there is nothing to do about it. I just hope they remember to check me out" he joked. He wanted to lighten the mood. It wasn't fair of him to get angry when she told him what she did. He knew she would eventually do what she wanted, and he was actually glad that someone cared about him.

"I'm sorry they don't care" she said.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, he was use to all of this. He moved his hand behind her and wrapped it around her shoulder pulling her to a side hug. He felt her head relax on his shoulder and he let out a small smile at the feel of her near him. This was a first, but it was a good things that was happening to him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Nathan and Haley looked up to see who had just ruined their moment, or what they would like to call their moment, and were taken back by the tall blond boy on the door. Haley let out a smiled and lifted her head, shaking it softly she turned to Nathan and whispered a goodbye, and an I'll see you tomorrow. With that she stood up and walked over to the door, walking next to the tall boy she looked up at him, "be nice" she said, pointing her finger at him.

With a that she was gone, and all there was left were the two boys and both plates full of food. They had never really gotten to finish their meals, one thing led to another and eventually they were yelling and angry and never touched their food.

"I'm glad you came" Nathan said, happy to see him.

"You're new girlfriend didn't leave much choice, the things she said-"

"She shouldn't had said the-"

"I'm glad she did" he said, "she's right, Nate. I'm your brother, I need to be there for you, and so far all you have is a girl who you met because of the accident."

"Shows you who your real friends are" Nathan joked. So far Haley had actually been the only visitor he had, that's not included all the nurses and doctors that checked up on him.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said, walking over to him.

"Don't worry about it, I knew you would come eventually. I just didn't think you would need a girl to push you into coming."

"I love you, Nate. You're my little brother. I just felt guilty. I know that if I would have gone with you, you would've taken the other road and none of this would've happened-"

"Don't" Nathan cut, "it's not your fault. The other guy was drunk, and that's all there is to it."

"Have mom and dad been here?" Lucas asked, he didn't see much of his parents now, but he assumed that they had visited their son.

Nathan shook his head, "but could you ask them to come release me on Saturday? If they don't sign then I don't get to go."

"They're not worth it" Lucas murmured. How was it possible that neither of them had been there yet. What if Nathan had been seriously injured and needed some sort of transplant, where would he get that?"

"Don't I know it" Nathan added.

Lucas looked at him and smiled, there was something different about his brother. It had only been a few days since the accident, and a few days that he had seen him, yet Nathan looked like a different person.

"So, what's the deal with the girl?"

Nathan couldn't help but smile, _the girl_ as Lucas put it was the reason he was still alive. "Her name is Haley" he told him.

"You like her?"

"…She's pretty" Nathan said.

"Did you just say pretty?"

"I know dude" Nathan said, "it's crazy. I don't know what's happening, she's so different and special. She makes me feel… I don't know how to explain it."

"So you do like her?"

"I guess" Nathan said, "she's different."

"You know who she is, right?"

Nathan looked at him confused, all he knew about her was that she went to school with him and that she was really smart. He also knew about her parents but he never heard about her friends, who was Haley James?

"She's Peyton's friend. Peyton and that freak Julian. They're like really close."

Nathan couldn't believe it. Haley and Peyton, friends, that made no sense. How was it that he never met her, maybe because Peyton hated him and would never let anyone she knew near him.

"I know, I was shocked too. But when she started yelling at me Peyton was the one that calmed her down. She's a feisty little thing" Lucas added.

"Watch it" Nathan warned.

Both brother continued to talk about everything, and Lucas would apologize again every now and then, eventually Nathan would just laugh every time he did it and would make Lucas do push ups or something.

Nathan had to admit that he didn't want Haley to talk to Lucas, but right now he was glad she had done it anyways, it showed him that she actually cared about him. Just thinking about her he would smile, then he remembered something and that only brought more talk for the siblings, he needed Lucas for this, and he would make sure it was the right thing that Lucas got for him.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but not really. Ok thank you so much for the reviews, they kinda dropped, but they're still great I love all of you for telling me exactly what you think about it. I think I sent you all PMs but if I didn't I am so sorry, it must have slipped my mind.

**Othgirlie-** Thank you so much, it sucks that you don't have an account so I can send you a preview of the next chapter. =(

**Shaun-** thanks so much. I hope you liked this one, and I really hope to get the next one up soon.

**C-** Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it so far, and sorry it took so long to update.

**Sorry it took so long guys, I've been watching a show that I fell in love with WHITE COLLAR, I am obsessed with it and the main character, he is SUPER HOT! Anyways, I'll try to update sooner. Love all of you and don't forget to review this long waited chapter. ;)**


	5. Day 5

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Five

O

OOO

O

Today was the day Haley had been waiting for, the day that she would finally get to take her father home. She would have to ask the hospital to give her an extra day so that she could get all the paper work done today and finally get to have her father at her house tomorrow. Not only would it make it easier because she will be able to have him in her own house, but after Nathan gets out of the hospital she won't have to go there anymore. After visiting the place for about five years, this was the best news she could get.

Haley smiled as she looked in the mirror and turned to run out of her room. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the bag of food that Nicolette had ready for her. She yelled a goodbye and quickly walked out the door with all her things.

She drove down the same roads she did everyday, the same ones that led her to the hospital. She was actually going to miss the hospital. She would miss the nurses and the doctors, and she would even miss the room where her father was.

Finally arriving at the hospital she grabbed her things and ran to the room where Nathan was. She had promised him to have breakfast with him, and she wasn't going to break that promise, other than she loved spending time with him.

"Hey" she said, walking into his room.

"Hey" he said, excited to see him. His face lit up at the sight of her. There really were no words to explain what he was feeling.

"Good morning" she told him, doing the same thing she did for every meal and setting the small table in between them.

"This looks really good" he told her, sitting up. He looked at the food between them and moved his sight to her. Looking at her his smiled dropped, "I'm gonna miss this" he admitted.

"Me too" she said, "but it doesn't mean we can't see each other." Haley knew they were from different worlds, and that once back to the real world Nathan wouldn't talk to her, but maybe he was different. Maybe the guy she had been talking to and connected with was the real Nathan, and the one she knew from school was his cover.

"I hope so. I mean, I hope you still want to."

"Of course I will."

They both smiled and realized that even if they wanted to there would probably be no possible way for them not to see each other, or talk. Even it had only been four days of actually talking, the four days had felt like four weeks.

O

Oo

O

He walked through the store looking for exactly what Nathan had asked, well trying to find it. Nathan had only described what he wanted, but there was no certainty that there would be any. There wasn't much to choose from, and he wasn't the type to go out and buy this kind of things. He knew he needed help, and he knew exactly who he should ask. He walked out of the store and walked to the one right next to it.

The record store was a bit crowded, but he knew he would find her there. Lucas knew exactly where everything was located, but that didn't stop him from acting like he was clueless in order to get help. He searched through a few disks then he heard her. The voice he had missed so much. Not that he hadn't talked to her lately, but this time her tone was nice and sweet, which led him to believe she obviously didn't know who she was talking to. He slowly turned around and looked at her green eyes, and that's when her smile and happiness dropped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" he admitted. It was the wrong way to approach her, but it was pretty much the only way to get her to talk to him.

"Lucas, just go."

"I need your help" he said, "please."

"Fine" she finally gave in, seen the desperate look on his face.

She walked to the counter and grabbed her coat and told the other guy working she would be back later, with that she walked over to the door and signaled Lucas to walk out with her.

"Peyton, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked sarcastically, "for cheating on me, or for choosing Brooke when I found out about it?"

"All of it" he said truthfully, "it was you I wanted, it always has-"

"Is that why you came to talk to me?" she cut him. By the way he was acting it wasn't the main thing he had gone and talked to her, she was sure.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked down. Slowly lifting his head he looked at her. "I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Haley."

"What about her? Is she okay?" she asked concerned for her friend.

Lucas shook his head, he needed her help for something totally different. He knew it would have been better to ask Brooke, but let's just say they weren't on the best of terms now. Brooke was still mad at him for breaking up with her. It wasn't so much the breakup, more the fact that he had chosen her, and now he wanted Peyton. She felt like it was all a game to him.

He told her what it was about and Peyton was happy to help, after all, she was one of Haley's best friends.

O

Oo

O

School went as usual. Haley went to all her classes. She had a few with Lucas, but they didn't talk. They weren't exactly friends, the only conversation they've her had was the one when Haley yelled at him.

She was walking towards the lunch room. It was finally lunch time and she was glad she would get to see her friends. Haley didn't have any morning classes with either one of them. She had a music class after lunch with Peyton, and after that she had calculus with Julian, he was a mathelete after all.

Haley walked towards the table that she usually sat with her food on her hand and she saw what was on the table. She hated when people made a big deal of things, yet she still found it cute. Right in the center of the table was a big cupcake, and seven little ones around it giving it the shape of a flower.

"Happy birthday, Hales" Peyton said, enthusiastic.

"Guys" she said, taking her seat. Her cheeks were bright red, and she felt like the whole cafeteria was looking at them. "This is so sweet."

"Only the best for you" Julian said. He hugged her and handed her a package.

Hale smiled, "thanks." She began to unwrapped it and finally came in contact with the gift. The small camera was silver, and Haley could help but think that it was too much. Then she realized it was from Julian, and suddenly she didn't feel so bad.

Julian's dad was a movie producer. He made plenty of money. Julian was actually Haley's neighbor. Haley knew how much Julian missed his father, since Paul was always flying all around the country producing new films.

"Thank you" she said, "I love it."

"Do you even know what it is?" he asked.

Peyton laughed. She was sitting right across from them. "She's not stupid, Julian."

"It's a camera" Haley told him.

"It's a flip camera" he corrected. He took the camera from her hand and showed her how to use it. Then a little piece popped up and Haley looked at it weird. Julian touched it, "this is to hook it up to your computer, so you can upload your videos."

"Oh-"

"Let's make one now" he said. He held the camera and began to record the girls. Haley kept telling him to stop, but he said her eighteenth birthday had to be recorded for her to relive the moment later.

Finally giving up she smiled at him, "happy?"

"So happy" he said, "now… open Peyton's"

Haley looked at her other friend and Peyton handed her another package. She began to unwrap it, and she could feel Julian recording her so close. She felt like they were violating her privacy, but they were just her friends. She kept ripping the paper and finally got to what Peyton had gotten her. Haley smiled at the gift and back at her friend. Holding her it she said, "thanks, Peyt. It's just what I wanted."

Peyton smiled, "I though you needed a little push."

"What is it?" Julian ask, never letting the camera of focus. He wanted to get a shot of everything, and this was one of the moments you wanted to relive.

Haley held up the papers and showed him, "auditions for a record."

"Really?" he questioned Peyton.

Peyton nodded, "she's gonna do great."

"Yes she is" he said, "and we'll be there to catch it all."

"Really, you think we should go?" Peyton asked.

"Not you, I meant me and the camera."

They all laughed and began to eat the cupcakes. It was great to have friends that you can joke around with and have a good time. Haley's life had always been stressful, and complicated, but having them around always made it a whole lot better.

O

Oo

O

She walked into the office she hated to be in. It was as if every time she set foot inside she got bad news. This time she was the one initiating the conversation, she just hoped that it would go as well as it could possibly go.

"Haley" Dr. Freeman asked from his desk. He wasn't expecting her to come in today.

"Hi" she said, taking a few steps closer.

"Can I help you with anything?"

She nodded, "I um… well, you know how today I'm suppose to take my dad home?" she question, getting a nod from him. "I was wondering if there is any chance I can take him tomorrow? –I mean, it's not like I can't do it today, I just need to do all the paperwork today. I have to sign all sorts of papers and I really don't think it's the best to take him. I also want to have his room ready, you know so that he can have everything he needs at home."

"I don't see why not" he said, "your father has been her for a few years, I don't see why a day would hurt. If anyone asks anything just tell them to come talk to me. You go make sure everything is ready."

"Thank you" she said, "everything will arrive tomorrow morning, and the nurse will be moving in today. So, I will most definitively take him home tomorrow."

"Will do" he said.

She walked towards the door and said thank you one more time before walking out. It was amazing to her how the day kept getting better. From a great morning to a great night, at least she hoped it would also be a great night.

Shaking all thoughts that anything bad could happen she walked to the room she had been visiting a lot lately. She knew she should probably check on her dad first, but since she would be having dinner at home she would visit him before leaving.

Opening the door she poked her head in and saw Nathan on the bed. He looked really healthy, like nothing had ever happened. However she knew everything that did, the cars the blood, everything. She shook the thoughts away and walked over to him.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey" he told her, "I didn't think you were coming."

"I was talking to the doctor" she told him.

"Your dad?"

Haley nodded, "I get to take him home tomorrow."

"I get to go home tomorrow" he told her.

"That's great" she said, "you can come visit him, I know he would like you."

Nathan simply smiled. He knew she meant well, he just didn't know how he would react around a person with coma. She had been around it for a while, but to him it would all be new.

He stopped thinking about it and pulled out a box he was hiding under the covers, "I got something for you" he said, showing her the small box.

"Why?" she asked.

"You said you could take your dad home on Friday, then you said something about having to be eighteen so that's why you had to wait. –I did the math, and today's your birthday. Happy birthday" he said, handing her the box.

"Nathan… I-"

"Just take it" he told her. The only thing he wanted was for her to take the box. He wanted to do this for her. She had done so much for him, it was the least he could do.

She took the box from his hands, touching his in the process and feeling the spark again. Smiling at him she began to unwrap it. She pulled the bow out and opened the top. There she saw a beautiful charm bracelet. The chains were small and silver, and there were only a few charms on it. She pulled out the bracelet and admire it's beauty.

"Nathan… This is too much" she said, "I can-"

"I hope you're going to say, 'I can't put it on by myself'" he joked.

Haley let out a chuckle and shook her head, "I can't accept it."

"You can" he said, "and you should. Haley, you're the one person that has been with me every day since the accident. You're the one person who has visited me and who actually cares about what happens. I want you to have, because it means something to me."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you're the one person I can count on. The one person who will be there no matter what."

She gave him a weak smile, the one she only used when she couldn't hold back the tears. She walked towards him and hugged him, feeling his strong arms holding her closer. She murmured a few thanks and then pulled away.

Wiping her tears she handed the bracelet to him, "can you put it on me?"

He nodded and clasped the simple bracelet on her small wrist. "Thank you, for being there."

She gave him a smile and nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at him, it was time to get happy. It was her birthday, and so far it was great. "What are these?" she pointed to the charms.

"This" he showed her, "is a heart, it's for the love you have for your dad. And this… is an N, that way you know that I'll always be here for you. I only know a few things about you, yet I want to know so much more."

"Thank you" she said again. Not realizing it, she leaned closer to him. His words had a power over her, and she didn't even know why her body was doing what it was. She wanted to stop it, only because it was the right thing to do. She wanted this, she really wanted it, and that was why her body was doing it. It was listening to her heart, not her brain, and this time for the first time ever, Haley James felt weak. The power that took over her was unknown, and she felt weak because she couldn't fight it.

Seen her sitting right there so close to him made him want more. He wanted to know all about her, but this time there were no words that needed to be shared. He saw her leaning closer, and he knew right then what was going to happen. He had been with plenty of girls, but this girl was different. This girl was actually worth it. Not thinking about it anymore he closed the distance. He could tell she was nervous, and the speed at what she was moving was far to slow for him. All he wanted was to touch her again, and this was just an added bonus. Not only would he get to touch her, he would get to kiss her.

Their lips collapsed together and both felt the spark. It felt right, like they were meant to be together all along. He had never felt such soft lips, and she had never felt such passion in a kiss. They continued to kiss in the silence of the room, all you could hear were her small charms that crashed together every time her hand moved. Her hands wrapped round his neck and his just pulled her closer. It wasn't what a first kiss was suppose to be like, but it felt so good neither one of them wanted to stop.

This had to be the best birthday she had at the hospital, not only did she get great presents but she got to spend it with great people. Nathan included in that. Her day was perfect, and right there being with him she knew that life would only get better. Or at least she hoped.

O

Oo

O

A/N- wow, it has taken me forever to update. I am so sorry. I know I said I would do it earlier =(. Like I said on my other story, I will try to get a routine going and maybe the updates will be more frequent. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not the best when it comes to birthdays, but it's the best she could get after all the bad ones. I also now that there hasn't really been any drama, but there will be a few things coming up next chapter.

Thanks to all the ones who review, you guys are awesome. **LindaNaley, dee1treehill10, windycloudcakes, naley12** , **KTxx, TeamPapaya, othgirlie, Danni1989, hebewe.** I think I sent all of you guys a PM and the little preview. Thanks.

**SHAUN-** thanks for the review, and I really hope you liked this crappy chapter. I wanted to get more in there, but I don't feel so good and wanted to get the chapter up. :/

**Thanks to all and don't forget to REVIEW ;)**


	6. Day 6

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day six

O

OOO

O

The morning soon came, and the smile Haley had on her face was undeniable. Today was a great day, today was the day her father would come home. The one day she had waited so long for. It also helped that the previous day wasn't bad. Just remembering what had happened with Nathan brought a smile to her face. Sure, it was the wrong thing to do with a friend, but she knew that it was right, it felt right.

She walked down the stairs and smelled the hot chocolate, her favorite morning drink. But reaching the kitchen she noticed that Nicolette was not there all alone, no, in fact she was there with a girl, who looked not older than twenty five or six. Haley took a look at her appearance and that's when she recognized her, it was the girl from the photo, the photo that they had sent her with the other nurses' photos and resumes.

The brown haired girl turned and smiled her big, wide, bright smiled. She took a step closer to Haley and stretched her hand out for Haley to shake, "hi, I'm Quinn. You must be Haley."

Haley nodded, "yeah, it's nice to meet you." She wasn't sure how to treat this Quinn character since she didn't know her, but she still wanted to be polite.

"Likewise" said Quinn, her smile never falling.

Haley walked passed the girl to the counter and notice how Quinn never seemed to take her eyes off her. She grabbed the mug that Nicolette had ready for her and began to sip her hot-coco. She wanted to know why it was that the nurse kept looking at her, but she didn't want to seem rude asking questions.

"Nicolette here tells me your father should be arriving today" the girl said.

Haley put down her mug and nodded, "yeah, I'm on my way to the hospital to check on him. The equipment should be here soon" Haley added, "You know how to set it all up, right?"

Quinn nodded. She had wanted to be a doctor, but didn't have enough money to continue. Now she worked as a nurse, and also did a little part time photography to raise enough money to go back to school.

"Great" Haley said, smiling, "I guess I'll see you later." Getting a nod from Quinn she turned to Nicolette who was next to her and gave her a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see ya later. Love ya."

"Be careful!" Nicolette yelled. She only wanted Haley to be safe; after all she was practically the only member of the household who was still alive.

"She's sweet" Quinn commented, once she heard the door close.

Nicolette walked around the counter and was now standing in front of her. She knew why Quinn was there, and she knew that somehow Quinn would find a way to get into Haley's life. As much as she didn't want Quinn, it had been Haley's decision to hire a nurse, and after reading Quinn's resume she had loved it. Haley had told Nicolette that there was something about Quinn she liked, but she wasn't sure what it was yet. Now Quinn was in the house and Haley would soon find out why it was that she liked it her without knowing her.

O

Oo

O

"Good morning" Emily said, entering his room with a stack of papers.

Nathan smiled back, how could he not? Today was the day he was finally going to be able to leave the hospital, the day he would be free. Not only was it going to be a great day, but he knew that today was the day he was going to tell Haley that he liked her. He wasn't sure if it would last, but he knew that he wanted to be with her. He knew that every moment she wasn't with him he wanted her there, and when she was he didn't want her to go. He couldn't get enough of her, and maybe, just maybe he didn't just like her, he might actually love her. But it was too soon for that. However the kiss last night told him that she might have the same feelings for him, and that was enough for him.

"Hey" he said, "what's all that?"

Emily looked at the stack of papers and smiled at him, "this are you discharge papers." The smile on her face was huge; then again she was a nurse and had to be nice.

"Did my parents sign them?"

She shook her head, "not yet. I was just going to leave them here, and if they come just tell them to sign them."

"If I'm all better, why can't I sign them?"

"Hospital rules" she said, "besides, we still need to take an MRI before you go; we have to make sure there really is no bleeding in that head of yours."

Nathan just nodded. He really wanted his parents to come and sign, even though they still hadn't been to the hospital. Why wouldn't they go, was he such a bad kid that his parents didn't even want to see him? He understood that Dan didn't go, because he was mad at him for not being able to play. But his mother, the woman who had always told him to follow his dreams and not listen to his father. Why wasn't she there, why hadn't she visited?

Emily smiled one more time and said she would be back. She walked out the door leaving him to think, not that there was much more to do. Not that he had to wait long, just a few seconds after Emily had exited his room Haley walked in, and the smile on her face was big and bright.

"Hey" he said, chirping up. If there was one thing that made him feel better now, it was the fact that even a sad Haley could make him feel better. Nathan didn't understand why it was that he had begun to like her so much, but he knew he liked her. It had only been five days and he liked her as if he had met her years ago. He knew more about her than he knew about most of his friends, but that wasn't the best part. The best part of her was that she cared. He was the ass of the school, and maybe at one point he was even mean or rude to her, yet she had been there every step of the way, unlike his family and friends. Could you really not like someone like that?

"How are you today?" she asked, walking over to him. She still felt uncomfortable in front of her after initiating the kiss, but she could see that so did he.

"Great" he told her, "I get to go home today."

"I know" she said, smiling wider. She took the rest of the steps closer and sat on the bed, she sat by his knees and her back was once again facing the door. "Nathan" she finally said, after a few seconds of silence, seconds that felt like hours.

"Don't" he said, not wanting to hear what would come next. He knew what was coming; he had seen it in movies before. She would say that he liked him as a friend, and that their friendship meant too much for them to throw it all away. She would say that the kiss was a mistake, and that they should act as if he never happened. But it did, and he didn't want to forget about it.

"…Haley, I know what you're going to say, but please don't say it."

She looked down at her hands, which seemed to be battling with each other then focused her eyes on him. Their eyes locked and she knew that she couldn't continue, she knew that there was nothing she could say to change his mind.

"I wanted that to happened last night, and I wouldn't change it. I know it's only been a few days, but-"

He would have continued, but the door had opened. On the other side were three people, three people Haley thought no longer talked to each other, well at least one of them.

"Peyton?" she questioned, unable to believe what she was seen.

"What are you doing here, Haley?" Peyton asked, walking closer to her friend. "Why aren't you with your dad?"

"I-"

"She-" Nathan cut her off, but he was interrupted as well.

"…is a nerd, and shouldn't be here. Seriously, what is she doing here?"

Lucas, who was standing behind the girl spoke, "Brooke" he warned.

"What?" she said, "it's only the truth."

"I think I'll go" Haley said, standing up. She knew that she wasn't part of the in crowd per say, but she never thought that they would be so rude. She wasn't able to get all the way up when she felt Nathan pull her down by the arm, and once more she was sitting.

"No" he order, then he looked at her with softer eyes, "stay."

"But… I…um"

"Please" he begged.

She gave him a soft smile and a simple nod, and that was assurance enough for him. That was all he needed to know that she would actually stay and be there for him.

"I think she should go" Brooke said, "I mean, you don't need her if we're here."

"What is that mean?" Peyton questioned, harshly. Brooke had been her best friend, but then it had all gone to hell when the whole rivalry between Lucas began. Now they were still best friends, but nothing was like before.

Brooke took a step closer to Peyton and smiled, "It means; we are his friends. Nathan doesn't need to be hanging out with losers, look what it did to you."

Peyton felt like smacking the girl. Was that even possible, to feel like hitting the person who was suppose to be your _best __friend_, and the term best used very lightly at the moment. "Then let me just say, Nathan has really crappy friends."

"You're one of them" Brooke shot back.

"No, I don't even talk to him anymore, and you know that."

"Just because your relationship was over doesn't mean you have to erase that person from your life, Peyton!"

"I did what I thought was right!" she yelled back, "and right now I know I'm doing what's right."

"And what is that?" Brooke asked, folding her arms in front of her.

Peyton slapped the brunette across the face. It wasn't a bitch slap, but it was a pretty big one. Peyton knew it wasn't the right attitude, but Brooke was getting on her nerves, and the slap was the only thing she could think of to make her reason.

"Haley might not be what you call friend" she said, "but she has been more of a friend to him than you ever have. She's been there for him when no one was. She was the one that pushed Lucas to come visit him, and who knows, if she hadn't done that maybe you wouldn't even be here. So if you want to talk about bad friends you should look at yourself."

The whole room was quiet. Lucas was standing by the door in shock. He had never seen the girls fight like that.

Brooke was standing in the same position she had been for a while, and she was amazed at all the words Peyton had said. It was all true, every single detail. Haley had been there when no one else was, and it was Haley who had made Lucas go see his brother. She felt horrible for treating the girl so bad, the girl that had saved her friends life and had put things a side to visit him. _Why am I such a bitch?_

Nathan was amazed at the words Peyton had said, when they dated she was such a push over, he didn't know she had it in her. He had only seen her that way once, and it was the time she broke up with him. If she was yelling like that for Haley, then it meant that she really cared about the girl. His hand was still holding on to Haley's arm, and she was looking at Peyton now.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said, feeling horrible. She turned around and walked out the door. She was sure no one would really miss her, she was a bitch and she deserved to be alone.

"I'm gonna go see her" Peyton announced.

"Wait" Haley said, she looked at Nathan then back to Peyton, "let me go."

"Hales I d-"

"I can do it, I'm not a baby."

"I know, I just know how fragile you are."

Haley smiled at her friends concern and walked out of the room.

They all looked at each other as the girl walked out, and Peyton and Lucas shared a smile. Then they both walked over to the other Scott and began to talk, they wanted to know everything that had been going on in that room, everything that they had missed, which was pretty much all.

O

Oo

O

It was now late in the afternoon, and everyone was done talking. Peyton and Lucas had left and Nathan was in his room all alone. Haley hadn't been able to find Brooke, but did bump into Dr. Freeman, who said that her dad would be leaving by six o'clock and that he would be going to make sure he was set at home. No one had heard of Brooke, and none of them had seen her after the whole fight in Nathan's room.

Haley was now sitting in Nathan's room reading a book while he watched TV. Nathan didn't understand how she could read when the volume was so loud, but than again he didn't understand why she had to read at all. He looked at her and smiled. Their day had gone from great to bad, but now they were both alone, and even after the whole thing had gone down he was happy that she had come back.

She felt his eyes on her and looked over her book. Haley smiled at him and gave him a questionable look, "what?" she asked, when he didn't say anything.

"You're wearing the bracelet" he pointed out.

Haley looked at her wrist and back at him, she put the book down on the floor. "Do you want me to take it off?" she teased, walking over to his bed.

He shook his head, "it looks great."

"It's perfect" she said, sitting next to him. She took the remote from his hand and rested her head on the pillow right next to him, crossing her legs and putting one hand behind her head for support. "What are we watching?" she asked, changing the channels.

"I was watching a game" he said, reaching for the remote, but he couldn't get it since she kept moving it. He looked at her and did the one thing she wouldn't expect him to do, he began tickling her, and she immediately put her hand down, but he wasn't done. He continued to do it even after he had gotten a hold of the remote.

"Please!" she begged, "Stop."

Finally he stopped and looked at her with a winning smile, a smile that showed her that he was the winner. Then he turned his head and began changing the TV. They both lay on the bed for a while watching who know what. He kept changing the channel every now and then, so they never really got to watch on set channel.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the papers on the little table across from them, the one right under the television.

"My release forms." His eyes never left the TV as he spoke, which led her to believe that there was something more to the forms.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, confused.

"My parents haven't signed them."

Haley looked at him with a frown, they still hadn't visited him. "Can I see them?" not waiting for an answer she walked over to them and picked them up, she began to go through them and saw the many signatures it needed. She held placed the folder under her shirt and grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around herself and zipped it up, all while he was still paying close attention to whatever it was that he was watching. She walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back, K?"

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to check on the machines at home" she lied, "I promise to come see you before I take my dad home. Be good."

He smiled, "See ya."

She walked out the door and walked straight to her car. Once she found her seat she sat on the driver seat and took the papers out from where she hid them, she placed them on the passenger seat and began to drive, not before checking the papers for his address.

O

Oo

O

Knowing exactly that she was at the right address, she grabbed the papers and began to walk towards the door. She had never officially met them, but there was always a first time for everything. This would be her first, and the situation was not the best to be the first. Knowing she had to get the moment over with she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. She balanced her weight between her feet waiting. There it was the steps she didn't want to hear, the ones that made her even more nervous about being there.

"Hello, can I help you" the blond on the other side of the door offered.

Haley looked up at her and began, "hi… Um, I'm Haley" she told her, awkwardly. "I have this for you" Haley said, handing her the papers she was holding.

"What's this?"

"It's Nathan's release forms" Haley said, "he will be discharged today, but he needs your signature to be let go."

"And you want me to sign it?" Deb asked, "You expect me to just sign this and give it to you? How will he get home?"

Haley felt uncomfortable; she was only trying to help and Deb only made her feel worse about it all. "I just-"

"I don't think these are actually supposed to leave the hospital" Deb waived them in the air, "what would the doctor say if he found out it was gone."

"Don't" Haley said, "please." She looked down and back up at the woman in front of her. "Look, all I wanted was to help him. He really wants to come home, but you guys haven't visited him. All he needs is your signatures and he can come home. I don't mean to intrude or step on anyone's toes; I just know what it's like to have to be there so long by yourself."

Deb looked at the girl, then back to the papers. She could tell Haley was honest form her tone, but she could also tell the girl cared about her son form the way Haley expressed about him. She signed the paper and handed it back to her, "you don't know the first thing about my family" with that she closed the door and left a shocked Haley standing outside.

Shocked she walked to her car and began to drive. She didn't get why Deb had acted that way, all she wanted to do was help. She didn't expect that reaction. She actually didn't know what it was that she was expecting. But the reaction Deb had was not it. She drove back to the hospital thankful that she had at least gotten the signatures, but she still couldn't wrap her hand around the way Deb had reacted.

Haley thought of what she would have done if it was her son in the hospital, and she knew that everything Nathan's parents were doing was what every good parent would not do. What kind of parent didn't visit their son, or even cared enough to talk to the doctor about it, there was no answer. Then Deb just singed the papers and handed them to her, but what she said after was what Haley kept thinking about. Deb actually tried to sound like she cared, yet she hadn't visited him once.

The Scott family was something she would never understand. She hoped she would, but she knew she wouldn't. Quickly glancing at the clock on the radio she saw that it was time to pick up her father. She wanted to visit Nathan before, but she would have no time. That's when she thought that she might just sneak in to his room and visit him anyways after wards. She needed to get her father home and she couldn't be late for that.

O

Oo

O

Jimmy James was all set. Dr. Freeman was giving Quinn the last instructions and then he would be on his way. Haley who was watching the doctor talk to her father's nurse smiled. Jimmy was finally home, and she had him all to herself, as selfish as that sounded. She turned and walked to the kitchen to find Nicolette washing the dishes.

"I'll be back later" Haley announced.

"Where are you going?" the older woman asked, worried that Haley shouldn't go out when it was dark outside.

"I'm gonna go see Nathan, I promised him. Besides I have a surprise for him" she said, thinking of the papers she had in her car. "I'll be fine" Haley added, seeing Nico's face. Placing a soft kiss on the woman's face she walked out the side door that led to the garage and drove towards the hospital.

Haley's smile was huge; she would finally get to see Nathan outside the four walls they had to be in all the time. Now they could go and be friends outside the hospital, or whatever it was that they were. It had only been a day since the kiss, but she still didn't know what they were, and she didn't think it would be wise to ask him.

Shaking her head she walked down the hall and entered his room, only to find the place empty. His bed was gone and he was no longer there. However, all his belongings were there, which only confused Haley. The light bulb lit on her head and she realized what had happened, she had been in the hospital far to long to not notice. Panicking she ran to the nurse's station and began to look for veronica. She wanted Emily, but Emily never worked the graveyard shift since she had Josh. Haley knew that Veronica would be there, she just hoped the nurse would be able to help her.

"Can I help you with something" a new nurse asked.

"I need to talk to Victoria" Haley said. Her tone sounded dominant, but she really didn't mean it. It was the nervous and the panic that was making her sound so demanding and rude.

The girl gave her a look and turned around, to hopeful look for what Haley had asked, although I wouldn't blame her if she didn't after the way she was asked.

"Haley, what's wrong honey?" Victoria asked, seen the worried look on the girl upon reaching the desk.

"He's gone" Haley said, "where is he?"

Victoria knew who she was talking about. There was only two people Haley visited now, and one of them had gone home with her not too long ago. She turned around and picked up the chart that belonged to him and scanned a few pages, and then she looked back up at the girl.

"He was scheduled for an MRI today, but we never got his parents' consent."

"And?" Haley questioned.

"Haley, honey, he had a seizure. Since we couldn't do the MRI we didn't know he still had the leak in his brain. It's minor, but the seizure was our warning and we had to take action. He's in surgery, but he should be out soon" the older woman tried to lift Haley's spirits up in the end.

Haley shook her head and fell on one of the chairs. She cradled her head on her hands and wonder why? Why was this happening? Why him? Why was it that it always involved her in some weird way?

O

Oo

O

A/N- dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! AHH! Next chapter we will see how it all goes, and you'll see a little more drama. After that I want to keep it drama free for a few days, but who knows what kind of wacky idea pops in my head.

Thanks to all of you who review, and the ones that read and don't review too. I really hope you guys all liked this chapter, and like I said, I will try to update faster.

Don't forget to review, and you will get a little preview of the next chapter ;)


	7. Day 7

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Six

O

OOO

O

Nathan's surgery had gone great. He was now resting in his room, with nothing more than the sound of the machines. He could hear the beeping of all the machines, and a faded voice in the background. He couldn't put a name on it, but the voice was familiar.

Why couldn't he open his eyes, he could hear things and wanted to talk and move, but wasn't allowed to. He then heard the voice a little louder and recognized the owner. Lucas. His brother was there, and he could hear the fear and worry in his words.

"He will be okay, right?" Lucas asked.

The doctor had told them that he should be waking up soon, but he had yet to do so. They had called his house the previous night and Lucas was the only home at the moment. He had gotten to the hospital as soon as he could and found that Nathan was still in surgery. When he was released the doctor had informed him all that had happened, and had told him that Nathan should be awake the next day. Now here he was, and his brother was still out.

"We are going to run a test real quick" Emily said, "He should have woken up already. The doctor will see why it is that he is not awake yet and inform you as soon as he knows."

Lucas nodded, the looked down.

Emily felt bad for the other young Scott. She didn't know much about him, but she did know Nathan, and she knew that there must be people who loved him. He had won the heart of almost every nurse with his sweet talk, there really was no way anyone could not like the blue eyed boy.

Soon enough the doctor walked in and told Lucas they would be taking his brother. After the tests Nathan would be back in the room and the doctor would most likely have an answer for him.

O

Oo

O

"Good morning" Nicolette said, walking in Haley's room.

It was almost ten in the morning and Haley was still in her room, which wasn't like her. Nicolette had made Haley breakfast and taken it to her room. She thought that something was wrong with the girl. The previous night Haley had gotten home and didn't go talk to her, something she did every time she got home late.

Haley sat up and saw her nanny holding a tray. She smiled the best smile she could manage, "morning" she chocked out.

Nicolette saw the girl's eyes puffy as could be and still a few tears running down her face. She placed the tray on the side table and sat next to Haley, she pulled the girl to a hug as tight as she could.

"What's wrong, Haley?"

Haley shook her head against Nicolette's chest, and a new batch of tears coming out.

"Talk to me."

"He got worse" Haley choked out, "it's me, it's my fault."

"What are you talking about?" she really didn't understand what Haley was talking about. For starters she knew that it wasn't her father, since he was downstairs and his condition was the same. But why did she blame herself, why was it her fault.

"It's me!" she yelled, angry. She wasn't angry at her nanny, she was angry at herself and the world right now. "Every time I get close to someone they get hurt, every person I love get's hurt. Mom, dad, now Nathan. Why? Why me?"

Nicolette looked at the girl shocked. Why did she blame herself, it wasn't her fault that tragedies kept happening to people close to her. "Honey, it's not your fault."

"I can't do it anymore."

"Listen to me" she said, "your mother's accident wasn't your fault, nor was your father's, or Nathan. You were only four when your mother passed and twelve when your dad had the accident." She held Haley's hand and continued, "As for Nathan, you saved him. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here."

Haley bit her lip and shook her head, she leaned towards her nanny and hugged her, Nicolette always knew what to say to make her feel better. She still felt like somehow it was her fault that Nathan had gotten worse, but felt better to know that Nicolette was there for her. She held her a little tighter, "I love you" she said, never letting go of the one person who never let her down.

O

Oo

O

"How is he?"

Lucas turned to see the girl who had just walked in, "the doctor said something about him being in some sort of coma. He was supposed to wake up after surgery, but he hasn't-"

"I'm sorry" she interrupted.

"Why?"

"I have to go."

"Haley, wait."

She turned to face him and waited for him to talk. She had never really talked to Lucas, well besides the time she yelled at him for not visiting his brother, but here she was talking to him.

"He needs you. You are the only person that can help him; he seems to really like you."

Haley hated that he was telling her those things. She shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly and began to turn around.

"Please" begged Lucas. His brother was in a room without being able to move and he would do anything to help him.

Haley kept walking. How was she supposed to help Nathan when she was the cause of it. Now she had two people in a coma, how was she supposed to handle that? She let a few tears fall from her eyes and ran out of the hospital. She needed to go somewhere, a place where she hoped she would get the answers she needed.

O

Oo

O

Haley sat on the bench just staring at the water in front of her; this was the place where she would often visit when she had no one to talk. As a child she couldn't talk to Nicolette about her problems, the woman was doing the best she could raising her. Haley also didn't like to talk to her grandfather about it, he was so busy all the time, and the last thing she wanted was to waste his time. When she got a little older she would talk to her dad, who never answered her, but she knew that he could hear her. But now she didn't know who to talk to. She didn't want to go home and talk to her father, Quinn the nurse was constantly monitoring him and she wouldn't be able to have her time with him. And Nicolette had already told her what she should do, but Haley still felt like it was her fault.

She shook her head and continued to look at the water. _I wonder why it is that this always happens to me. Am I such a horrible person that the world is just against me? _She thought to herself. But she never found the answers. She wasn't a bad person, maybe she cared too much, but since when is that a bad thing?

Slowly lifting her legs she rested her chin on her knees, and hugged her legs. Letting out a huff she questioned, "Why me?" It was a soft whispered, but someone heard her. She realized when she heard the other person talk.

"It's not you"

Haley turned to see who it was, seen none other than Brooke Davis herself. She turned her attention back to the water, "what are you doing here?" the question was rude, and quick.

Brooke shook her head smiling. She expected Haley to react that way, she would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. She sat next to the girl and looked at her. "It's not you, Haley."

Haley lifted her head and looked at her, she put her legs down and waited for Brooke continue and talk, from the looks of it she had more to say.

"It's his parents' fault. The hospital needed them to give permission to do the scan. If they ever visited then he would be fine, the doctor would've found it sooner."

Haley shook her head, "I should've been there."

"You're not his guardian angel" Brooke said.

"Why do you care?" Haley asked, getting a little defensive.

"I don't. I just saw you here and thought I could help. But I see you don't need any help, Saint Haley is too good to get help from us evil ones." With that Brooke stood up and began to walk away. She knew she wasn't one of the nicest people around, but she was trying, and for Haley to treat her that way hurt.

"Wait" Haley said, causing Brooke to turn and face her again. Haley stood up and walked to Brooke, she was about two steps away from her. Reaching Brooke she pulled the girl to a hug and whispered a _thank you_. It might sound like Haley didn't really care, but knowing that Brooke was there to help her was…nice.

"You're welcome." Brooke looked at her, and smiled, "want to go see him?"

Shaking her head Haley answered, "I can't."

"Come on" Brooke held her hand and dragged her to her car, "I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

Both girls shared a smiled and walked toward the car. Haley wasn't sure if she was ready to see Nathan, but knowing that Brooke was there for her helped. Haley knew that Julian and Peyton would be there in a second if she had called them, but Haley was not one to seek for help. Somehow Haley would always find a way out of her troubles, she didn't like to involve her friends unless it was absolutely necessary.

O

Oo

O

Nathan could hear Lucas talking. He could hear his brother and someone else. It was a girl, but he wasn't sure who it was. It wasn't Brooke, but who could it be. Nathan was sure he'd heard it before, but he wasn't sure who it was. Then he listened to what the girl was saying, and that's how he figured out who she was.

"She just needs time" she said.

Peyton.

"I know Haley; she just needs time to see that's all going to be fine."

"How can we assure her that when he won't even wake up?" Lucas questioned.

_I'm in a coma?_ He asked himself, _That's why I haven't seen Haley, she's afraid that I won't wake up._ Nathan realized what was happening. Haley hadn't been there because she felt guilty. She was afraid that like her dad he wouldn't be back, that he would be stuck forever. He wanted to wake up, he really did, but his body didn't react. He wanted to open his eyes and talk and move, but nothing was possible.

O

Oo

O

After talking to Brooke, Brooke had dropped Haley off at her house. Brooke didn't understand why it was that she didn't want to go see Nathan, but she wasn't going to push it. She wanted to understand Haley and had offered to take her to the hospital when she was ready.

Brooke was driving home when she pulled out her phone and called Peyton. Her friend knew Haley better than she would ever know her, and she knew that Peyton could find a way to help Haley. She didn't know why all the sudden she wanted to be nice, and be friends with Haley, but she knew that it felt good, better than anything she had felt before.

O

Oo

O

Haley sat next to her father and held his hand. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. She let the tears roll down her face and began to talk, "I'm sorry." She wiped the tears and continued, "I should have talked to you before, but I don't know what to say. I know I should be there for him, but you know how much it pains me to see you like this. At least with you I learned to live with it, but Nathan… I can't" she choked out.

"I want to be there, I really do. Why is it that everyone I love gets taken from me?" she wiped the remaining tears and kissed his forehead. There it was again, she still didn't realize that she loved him, but she always said it when she talked about him. "I should go to bed, I love you. And please wake up soon, for me. I need you" she whispered painfully the last part.

She looked at him before walking out of his room, closing the door she hit someone. Noticing that it was Quinn she smiled and said "goodnight." She continued to walk down the hall towards her room. She only hoped that Quinn wasn't listening to her conversation with her father.

When Haley talked to her father she let her feelings out, she put her walls down and was herself. She usually stayed guarded, but with her father she could put down all her barriers. Lately the same thing had happened with Nathan, he had figured her out and he was able to put her barriers down as well.

O

Oo

O

A/N-Thanks so much to all the reviews, you guys **rock**. I really hope you like this chapter. I didn't do much with it, but I wanted to give Haley a day to think about what was happening, and maybe next chapter she will be able to go see him. If there is ANYTHING you want to see, just tell me and I'll be sure to add it to my story.

I also wanted to just tell you guys that if you don't log in and would like a preview, then tell me on your review and I'll try and find your account. I do know that **Ktxx** and **othgirlie** do have one, so you girls are fine. Also if there are any anonymous reviewers who want previews tell me on your review and send me an email with your email, I will enable my email today on my profile. Thanks again and I hope the whole Email thing made sense.

**Naley13-** Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the story. I couldn't PM you because I don't know if you have an account. If you do, just tell me or send me one review logged into it, if not just tell me on the next chapter and I will enable my email on my profile and you can send me an email with your email account and I can send you previews for the next chapters, that's only if you want.


	8. Day 8

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day 8

O

OOO

O

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was the day after, and still all he could do was listen. He could only hope that his eyes would actually open. He had heard the doctor telling Lucas that it was good to talk to him, that sometimes talking to the person in a coma would help. And he had also heard Lucas talking to him a few times. He knew his brother had spent the night, because he could hear Lucas snoring all night.

Nathan heard the door open and close, but then there was no noise. _Who could it be?_ It wasn't a nurse, because he didn't feel her touching him, or any of the buttons being clicked. The nurses would usually talk when they checked on patients, and his nurse would always be Emily, who would tell him that his brother hadn't left, and that she really thought that Lucas was a good brother.

"Hey" he heard. It was a girl that was for sure.

"Hey" Lucas said, giving her a weak smile. He really wanted to feel better and act like the world was so great at the moment, but the truth was that it wasn't. His brother was on a hospital bed in a coma, and his parents were no where to be found.

"You should you home, Luke."

Shaking his head he answered her, "I can't."

"But-"

"Peyton, just… please, not now."

She walked closer to him and sat on right next to him, she rested on of her hands on his knee and the other on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you need to take care of yourself" she said, knowing herself what it was like to have someone in the hospital.

Lucas looked at her. He could see that she was being honest, she truly cared about him. He felt guilty for being the cause of the drift between her and Brooke's friendship, just by looking at her. Peyton was a nice girl, she was just misunderstood most of the time.

"I'll stay with him" she assured him, "if anything happens I'll call you."

He looked at her and gave her a single nod. He knew she was telling the truth, he knew that he could trust her. But that wasn't the reason why he didn't want to go, it wasn't that he didn't want him to be alone. The real reason was that he still felt guilty for not being there the first time, this time he wanted to change that. He wanted to be the one to be there when he opened his eyes, the one to help him when he needed something.

"He'll be fine" she assured, and walked him to the door.

Lucas walked out of the room and rubbed his face. Peyton was right, he did need a shower. He needed to take care of himself in order to take care of his brother. He was the only one there for him now. He needed to make sure he was in a good condition to do so.

O

Oo

O

Haley was once more sleeping. It was as if now she had no reason to live, she had no reason to get up in the morning, she was like a zombie. Her head rested on her pillow sideways, the same way it always was. Feeling an intense gaze on her she flutters her eyes open, but wasn't expecting what she saw. She usually expected Peyton, or Nicolette to be there, but no, this time it was a boy, a boy she was proud to call her best friend.

"Good morning, sunshine" Julian said, in a happy and upbeat tone.

Haley groaned and grabbed her covers, pulling them over her head.

"Come on, Hales" he said, pulling them back. "It's almost eight."

"So?" she said, a little loud. She was mad, but not angry. It wasn't that she didn't like Julian, but the fact that he had woken her, and pulled the covers was not helping his case.

"It's Monday" Julian said, like the most logical thing. "Come on, you love school." He sat down next to her and looked straight in her eyes.

"Maybe now it'll burn." It was a soft whisper, nothing more than that.

Julian felt horrible, he felt his heart brake. Haley had been his best friend for a really long time, and seen her the way she was right now was killing him. But more than that, the words that had just come out of her mouth were even more painful.

Julian grabbed her and sat her next to him. She was stiff and dead like, but he managed to sit her and hug her. He knew her all too well, and he knew that she was hurting, and for the first time she was actually showing it. Haley had always been the strong one, the one that didn't let anything get to her; which led him to believe that there was more to her and Nathan than just being friends. The only reason she had ever been so sad was when her dad had the accident, but once she learned to live with it she was once more strong. She had put up the wall, the big tough wall back then, and it was hard to break it. Now she was back to her weak stage, the place where she would crawl in her shell and shut the world out. Julian only hoped that the wall wouldn't come back up shutting her friends out, shutting the people that had always been there for her out.

"Don't say that" he told her, pulling away.

"Maybe it should burn when I'm inside then no one would ever get hurt."

"Haley, the world would suck with you" he told her, "my world would suck with out you."

She said nothing. She had nothing to say to him, no response. Why was it that everyone around her tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, yet she felt so guilty?

"Come on" he said, walking to her closet and pulling out jeans and a t-shirt. He threw them on her bed and walked back to the closet to get some boots.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you some clothes" he informed, "you're going with me."

"Where?"

He sat next to her again. He should tell her that he was taking her to the hospital, but it wasn't fair for him to just let her find out when they arrived. He grabbed her hand and looked at her, "I talked to Peyton this morning." He smiled at her and continued, "Haley, I know this hurts you, and I know you feel guilty, but you need to see him. I'm not a big fan of the guy, but he made you happy. When you saw him you had the same smile you did when we were little, the one you had whenever your dad would come back from a trip. –I'm not telling you what to do, but I am telling you to think about it. He made you happy, he made you feel whole again, and now you need to do the same for him."

She had tears down her face. Julian was right. She needed to be there for him. He was there to make her smile, he was the one that brought her old smile back, and she needed to do the same for him. It was just too hard to go see him and see him in the position he was in. He was just like her father, and it pained her to know that she might be the cause of it.

"Come on" he said, standing up. "Get dress, I'll take you."

Haley simply nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. It was hard to say no to Julian, he was so convincing, he always knew the right thing to say. She watched him as he walked out the door, then she looked at the clothes he had gotten for her. She changed quickly and ran to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face she let it drip of her face to the sink. She brushed her teeth and did whatever else she needed to do in the bathroom. Once all was done she pulled her hair up to a ponytail and walked out the door.

Julian was downstairs waiting for her with her jacket in hand. He wanted to do good by his friend, and after talking to Peyton the previous night he knew that this was the right thing to do, and someday Haley would thank them for it.

O

Oo

O

Flipping the page of the magazine she was reading, Peyton glanced at Nathan. She was supposed to be in school, but after talking to Haley the night of the accident she told her that Lucas was at the hospital. Peyton knew Lucas loved his little brother, even if it did take a while for him to actually go and visit him. She knew he would be there, and she knew what it was like to be in a hospital just waiting. That was the main reason why she had come before school, but seen the condition in which Luke was in she decided to stay and let Luke freshen up, the boy really needed it.

She set the magazine on the table next to her and walked over to Nathan. She hadn't talked to him in a long time. Of course they greeted each other when they saw one another, but never more than that. Since she broke up with him it had been over, she had broken all ties and didn't want t be associated with him.

Peyton sat on the bed and looked at the screen showing his heartbeats, she could see the green line going up and down. "Nathan" she choked out, it wasn't easy talking to your ex-boyfriend, especially when it had been over two years since they had actually spoken.

"Nate. I'm sorry for being such a bitch, for just cutting you out. –Before we went out we were friends, and I was too much of a bitch to go back to being friends. But now you're friends with my friend, so I guess we have to like each other." Peyton licked her lips, "Haley… she's strong, and she's one of the strongest person's I've met. But this is hurting her. You being here is hard for her. I know you want her to be here, she would probably be the person I would want next to me if anything happened."

He could hear the hurt, sincerity, and love in her tone. He knew Peyton and Haley were friends, he just never knew they were so close. Peyton was right; Haley was strong, and she would also be the one person he wanted next to him if he was hurt, if anything happened. Right now.

"You need to wake up. I know she wants to see you, but she can't" the words burned coming out of her throat. "She feels guilty. She thinks it's her fault you're here."

Her words made him want to wake up even more, but he couldn't. He didn't know why his body didn't move, or why his eyes didn't open. He wanted to be up, to wake up and see her, to be there and show Haley that he was fine, but he couldn't.

Nathan felt Peyton's hand release his and he heard a few steps. He hoped that it was Haley, but then he recognized the voice, Emily.

"Hey Peyton" Emily said, "it's been a long time."

"Yeah" Peyton answered politely.

"How is he doing" Emily asked, noticing that Peyton had nothing more to add to her response.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. I've only been here like an hour."

"Okay" Emily said, walking towards the machine and making sure everything was fine. She checked his IV and everything else that needed to be checked. She turned to Peyton and smiled sympathetically, "he's good."

"Have you seen Haley?" Peyton asked. Emily knew Haley really well, and Peyton just hoped that she had seen her around the hospital. At least if she was in the hospital it meant that Haley wanted to be there for him, she would only be a few steps away from achieving it.

Shaking her head Emily responded, "No" she paused and continued, "She'll come around, I know it." There was another pause. When her dad was admitted she had been in the car, too. Some say it was a miracle that saved her, or that she had a guarding angel, but I think that it might have been her mother. I don't know if she ever told you the story" Peyton shook her head. "You should ask her" Emily said.

Peyton shook her head, "just tell me."

_Just tell her,_ Nathan thought. He also wanted to know. Haley hadn't told him the story yet. She did tell him she was in the hospital when she was four, but her dad ended in a coma when she was twelve. Now he needed to know, he needed Emily to continue with the story.

"It's not my story to tell" Emily said. "But that wasn't my point. What I was getting at was that when she woke up and saw her father she was devastated, but it seemed to hurt her more when she would go back and he was still asleep. When the whole coma thing was explained to her she stopped coming. It was a few days later that she actually came around. – Just give her time."

"How do you know about it?"

"Veronica told me" Emily said, "I also read her father's file when I started to take care of him, the report said that his daughter had been in the car as well. – Haley was there when Veronica told me, she just didn't want to talk about it and told Veronica to tell me. But she did add a few things. You should ask her about it."

Emily grabbed the door knob to exit, but turned to Peyton before walking out. "All I can say is that she shouldn't have survived." With that she walked out the door and to check on her next patient. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to mention what had happened to Haley, but she felt that it needed to be said.

Nathan heard the door close. He knew Peyton was still there; her breathing was loud as is she was in pain. He wanted to tell her it was all going to be fine, but that wasn't a possibility at the moment.

O

Oo

O

The initial planned was to take her to the hospital to see him, but the way she sat on the couch and looked out the window, never saying a word made him think. He had seen her that way before, and there was only one place that helped her with that.

"What are we doing here?"

Haley looked at her surrounding and knew exactly where she was. She had been there many times before. Like the bench in front of the water, this was a place that helped her to think, and to realize what it was that she was doing.

Julian looked at his friend, "this is where I found you after your accident." He remembered the day very well, and he was sure Haley remembered it too.

_Flashback-_

_A twelve year old Julian walked out of his big house and walked to the house next door, the house that belonged to his best friend. He had just gotten a new puzzle and couldn't wait to show his best friend. Most kids would play video games and things like that, but Haley and him wouldn't, that was one of the main reasons why he loved to play with her._

_He walked to her front door and waited for someone to open it. When the door opened he saw the older woman in tears. Seen Nicolette crying he was worried, even at twelve he knew that there had to be a reason why she was crying._

"_What happened" he asked, concerned._

_Nicolette looked at the boy and wiped her tears. "Julian, Haley is not here."_

"_Is she okay?" the way she was expressing herself worried him, there had to be something wrong._

_Shaking her head she sniffled, "she's in the hospital. Her father and she had an accident."_

_Julian felt the world falling down. He needed to go see her, and the only way for him to get there was to run. He didn't have the most reliable parents, and he wasn't going to ask a broken Nicolette to take him. He ran and ran until he got there. He asked at the front desk and they didn't allow him to visit, saying it was family only. Somehow Julian convinced them to let him in, that he was practically her family._

_After seen her and talking to her she told him that she wouldn't be able to see her father until the doctor checked on her, but that she was okay._

_A few days later she was released and was back at home. Haley had told him all about the accident, at least what she remembered. And told him that she needed to go visit her father again, she went everyday until visiting time was over. But that day Julian waited for her outside, he waited for her to get home. He wanted to talk to her and maybe play a game to distract her from what was happening to her father. She was usually home by that time and he got worried about her, he worried that something might have happened._

_He thought of the one place Haley would often visit, and he remember the place where she told him that she missed her mother, the place where she could connect with her mother, the cemetery._

_He reached the cemetery and walked through the few trees, and there she was. The blond short girl kneeling down in front of her mother's tombstone. His best friend. Taking a few steps closer to her he could hear her crying, and talking to her mother._

"_He's all I have" she said. Haley sniffled and continued, "Please don't take him from me, please" she begged._

_Julian took the remaining steps to reach her and kneeled right next to her, he looked at her and smiled pulling her to a hug. He felt her hugging him back, and he held her as tight as he could. Her voice was weak and the tears soaking his shirt, but he was there for her and would always be._

"_He'll be fine, Haley. He will make it."_

_Flashback done_

"He'll be fine, Haley. He will make it." He repeated the same words he had said to her before. This time he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to a side hug, and just like that time she cried, shrieking painful sounds and soaking his shirt, well this time it was his jacket.

O

Oo

O

He had waited patiently all day, but nothing. The only people he could hear were Lucas and Peyton talking, then he heard Brooke, but she had quickly left, other than that it was only the nurse. He wanted her, he needed her. Still being in bed not able to move killed him, especially since all he wanted to do was get up and go get Haley.

Nathan still remembered the talk they had before he had his seizure, the one about their friendship. He remembered the night they had kissed, and the day she wanted to talk about it. Like he said then, he didn't regret it. Nathan Scott had never been the type of guy who would show his feelings, but with Haley it was easy.

Still, there were things to consider. He couldn't bring her to his world. His world was cruel, and vicious, and Haley was too sweet and open hearted for that. He wanted more than anything to have her, to know that she was his. But he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't hurt her.

He heard a nurse come in and check on him. It wasn't Emily, since the girl would talk to him every time she came in. He had things to think about, but his mind couldn't concentrate while she never showed up. There were so many things he considered, things that involved her.

Was she mad? Did she not like him? Was there something he didn't know? What was the real reason why she hadn't visited? She had been the person who saved him, and not just his life, but she saved him emotionally. Nathan knew his family wouldn't be there for him, but she made sure that Lucas was. She made him want to be better, to change and be the kind of man she deserved.

There was only one word to describe what Haley made him feel, something he had never said before. He wasn't sure he had felt it before either, since knowing that she wasn't around pained him so much. Was it really possible for this to happen? Can you really feel this way about a person in a week?

Yes, you can, he was. He felt it, and he wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. He needed her to be there, to know how he felt, to know that he loved her, and that he wanted nothing more than to be there with her and for her. All he had left to do was wait, hope, and pray that he would wake up soon.

O

Oo

O

A/N- There it is. One more day has gone by and she still hasn't visited him. OK. So this is very **important**, I need to know if you guys want him to wake up when Haley visits him, or when Lucas talks to him. If you choose Haley, then would you like her to just talk to him and be there, or for him to wake up after she confesses that she needs him and loves him?** It's up to you readers, tell me what you want next chapter. ;)**

I wanted to say thanks to all the reviews and answer to that were not logged in;

**Mazzy-** thanks for the review, and I'm glad you love this story. Don't forget to tell me what you want to happen.

**Tishab-** I didn't get your email sorry. If you want to you can just email me, and I will email you the preview, just make sure to tell me you want it on the review, this is my email **124 gmail . com**

**THANKS!**


	9. Day 9

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Nine

O

OOO

O

She hadn't slept well all night, but she took it as a sign. She had thought about the talks she had with her friends all night. Julian telling her that _he_ would be okay. Peyton telling her that she needed to be strong, and that she had to see him for Nathan's health. Even Brooke assuring her it wasn't her fault. All the little things everyone said were right. She needed to see him, but still couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Morning, Daddy" she said, holding his hand. Haley kissed his forehead and continued to talk to him. "You look great." She knew she was lying, he looked just like he always did, "I have a few questions for you. Daddy, do you think I should go see him? I want to see him, but I can't. It's too hard having him in a coma. I already have you here, why does he have to be in a coma too?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it off. She felt like she had been crying for way to long. Her life was going down hill, she had a reason. "Should I go see him? Please, just give me a sign."

She waited, but got nothing. Shaking her head she kissed his hand and said her every day words. "I love you, please wake up."

Haley began to release his hand, but heard on of the machines begin to beep loudly. The sound was one she had never heard before. Scared she ran out the door and yelled for Quinn.

"Quinn. Quinn!"

"What is it?" the older girl asked, running towards the direction her name was being called from.

"The machine…. He… I… The sound" she couldn't even form a sentence from the fear she was in.

Quinn didn't wait for the girl to actually be able to explain. It was obvious by the way she was talking that it was about he father. She ran towards the room and heard the sound. She checked his monitors and his hear rate was actually going up. She turned around when she heard the sound die down and go back to normal and saw Haley holding his hand with tears in her eyes.

Nicolette ran in a few seconds later letting both girls know that Dr. Freeman would be there soon. She walked over to Haley and hugged the girl walking her over to the chair in the room. She did her best to sooth the girl, but it was impossible.

"He had a minor attack" Quinn said, "he should be just fine."

"What is that mean?" Haley asked, through her tears. "Why would he have it?"

"It means his body is reacting. He wants to say something, but can't do it so he's heart is doing it for him."

"What?" Haley asked. It sounded like Quinn was crazy, but it actually made sense. She had asked for a sign, and her dad had given it to her. She knew what she had to do now, there was only one person she could tell what had happened to.

O

Oo

O

Lucas walked down the halls of the school. He had attended school that morning in hopes of seen Haley, but he had yet to see her. All he wanted was for his brother to wake up, but something told him that he needed the girl to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" he heard someone ask from behind. Then he saw the girl step next to him.

He was startled by her just popping up, and the fact that the girl was wondering what he was doing at school. That's the place he was at most mornings, the place he was supposed to be.

"Shouldn't you be with Nathan?" she asked again, since he never answered her first question.

"I was hoping to find Haley."

"She's not here. She hasn't been coming" Peyton said.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

Shaking her head Peyton answered, "no. She won't answer her phone."

"Have you seen that guy she's always hanging out with?" His tone was worried, and desperate. By the way he spoke you could tell that he felt like Haley was his only option for his brother to wake up.

Peyton shook her head again. She felt horrible that she couldn't help him. "I can call him" she said, showing him her phone. She tried to give him a smile, but he just dismissed it. With that, Peyton called Julian and hoped that he would answer.

The beeping sound was driving her crazy. Why didn't anyone ever answer their phone? Peyton tried to cheer Lucas up by giving him small smiles, but Lucas didn't seem to catch them. His mind was off somewhere, and she knew just where the place was.

"_Hello"_

"Hey, where are you?" Peyton asked, looking at Lucas with an accomplished smiled.

"Right behind you" Julian said, dropping the call. "Why are you calling me?"

Peyton turned around to find her friend right behind her. She gave him a quick hug and looked over at Lucas. "Have you seen Haley?" she asked, softly.

Julian shook his head, "not today. I talked to her yesterday."

"What did she say?" Lucas jumped in. He needed to know if the girl had at least showed some interest on going to see his brother.

"Well… She mostly just cried" Julian told them, scratching his head. "Just give her time. She'll come around."

"We're running out of time!" Lucas yelled. He wasn't mad, he was just desperate.

"Lucas" Peyton warned, softly. She knew he was hurting, but it wasn't Julian's fault.

Julian looked at the guy who looked a lot him, "she'll go. She needs time."

"That!" Lucas began, but felt Peyton's hand once more on his chest. He let out a sigh and continued. "…that doesn't help anyone. I need to talk to her."

"I can't help you" Julian told him. "I was there when her father was diagnosed. As hard as this is for you" he angrily pointed to Lucas, "… this is the second person in her life who is in a coma. So, don't push her." The last words came out a little louder than he expected, but it got the point across.

Julian was the one who has been there with her and for her all along, and seen her going back to the place she was when she was little was killing him. She was his best friend, the person he told everything to, and the one he would do anything for.

Lucas shook his head in frustration and turned around to leave. He understood that Haley was having a hard time, he really did. All he wanted to do was tell her what she had said to him, to do the same thing she did for him for her. He rushed out the door leaving everyone around him stunt at the way he rushed out of the school.

O

Oo

O

Haley walked through the doors of the hospital. The doors she had walked so many times before, and once her father was out had promised to never walk them again. She hugged herself and walked to the desk she had walked so many times before, and just like last time she had asked crying she asked for the same boy.

"Haley" Emily said, a little surprised to see the girl. She knew that Haley would eventually come around, but not so soon.

Haley looked at the ground and back up at the blond girl. "How is he?" her voice was soft, and barely audible.

Emily put the chart she was looking at down and walked around the desk. She reached Haley and pulled her to a hug, with that she let the hug stay sideways and walked her to one of the chairs. Sitting down together Emily began rubbing her back and let the girl's tears fall.

"Haley, he'll be fine. He just needs to wake up. He needs that little push."

"What about my dad?" she asked. The tears kept flowing and she continued to sniff softly.

Emily looked up and back at the girl, "you're dad has a different type of coma, Haley. But Nathan just needs a reason to wake up."

Wiping her tears Haley smiled. It was a small smiled, but it was more than she had been giving lately. Haley stood up and wiped the tears again, "Thank you" she said.

"You should see him."

Haley shook her head slowly and turned around. She knew she needed to see him, but it would all come at it's time. Baby steps.

O

Oo

O

Lucas scratched his head as he walked down the road. He couldn't think of a single place where he would be able to find Haley. He knew nothing about the girl. He tried to think of things Peyton mentioned, but nothing really stood out. He continued to walk and think. Even though nothing happened, he still hoped that somehow he would think of something, of somewhere to find her.

Looking to the left he saw a small bench facing the river. He had been there before, but never really thought much of it. To him the best place in town was the river-court. He could see a girl sitting looking at the water. Something told him to go, to talk to the girl. He never was the type to just go and do things, but this time he did.

Unsure of what he would say when he actually reached her he rubbed his palms on his pants. Getting closer he recognized her, but couldn't put a name on her. That was until he was right by her side and she looked at him.

She smiled at him, and Lucas smiled back. "I've been looking for you."

"You found me" she said. Her voice was soft, and raspy.

Lucas sat next to her, "I don't mean to push you-"

"Then don't" she said. "Lucas, I know what you're going to say. I can't" she choked the last part, "but I will… soon."

"I know" he told her.

"I went to the hospital today" she admitted. Her eyes never left the water as she spoke.

Lucas turned to her and saw her do the same, she nodded to him and he continued to look.

Noticing he wouldn't say anything, Haley continued. "I wanted to see him… I'm just… I'm not ready."

"Look" he said, "I'm not going to push you. I'm just going to do what you did for me. What you said when I wasn't visiting my brother. Do you remember?"

"I slapped you" she told him, remembering when she slapped him. Right after he told her that if she wanted Nathan, than she should go get him herself.

Lucas let out a chuckle, "after that."

"I told you he was in the hospital, and none of you visited him." She looked at the water as she talked to him. She knew that she was doing what Lucas had done in the beginning.

"Haley. I know this is a lot to ask. But like you once did for me." He paused, "He needs you. Nathan is not waking up. Please" he begged the last part, "just go see him. I'll be there with you."

Haley looked from the water to him. "I will" she said, "but not now… I can't see him."

"Fine" he huffed, "but just keep in mind that he needs you."

He said nothing more. He stood up and walked away. He had been struggling with what to say to the girl all day as he walked around town, and now that he found her he wasn't sure he had said the right words. Maybe if he approached everything differently she would have said yes. There was nothing he could do. Haley needed her time, and no one would be able to push her to do what she wasn't ready for.

Sitting all alone Haley looked at the water. Everything Lucas had said was true. She had once been the one to tell Lucas to see his brother, and now she was the one that needed to go. She felt like a horrible person, but she couldn't bring herself to see him. He was in a coma, a coma! Just like her father he was in a bed doing nothing. How was she supposed to just go and see him like there was nothing wrong, she couldn't.

Haley continued to watch the water thinking. She would eventually visit him, but it was hard. It was hard to visit someone who you feel so strongly about, to visit them and see that they can't even respond to what you're saying. All she wanted to do was see him and tell him that she loved him, that she had somehow managed to fall for him in a little over a week. That her feelings towards him scared, and it scared her more that he might not feel the same.

So many things to think about and so little time to actually get them out of her chest, time was running out and she has to do something soon.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Thanks to all the review, guys. I really love you all so much for them. They are all great, and those of you who logged in I sent you a preview for the chapter. Also, sorry that this chapter was so short.

**TISHAB-** I'm sorry that the whole email thing is not working. We can try again, you tired to leave yours on the review, and I tried to give you mine on my note but neither worked. The only way you can get the preview would be if you go to my profile and there is an email icon, click it and it will give you my email. I hope it works.

**Mazzy-** her dad waking up sound perfect. I actually thought of writing about that, but have another idea for him.

**Naley13-** thanks so much, I hope you liked this chapter.

**C-** thanks for the review.

**I know you were all expecting for him to wake up this chapter, but I thought of doing it the next. I have a few ideas and I have taken all your ideas in. I hope you guys like what's to come. =) **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Sorry again! I have also started the sequel to TWIN CAMP, I have almost the first chapter done and will get to work on that soon. I would like to have one story and one sequel on at the time. right now I only have this one so that will be uploaded soon. Anyways, here is the summary and a preview. I hope you guys like it. **

**Summary-** (Sequel to Twin Camp) One summer can bring many things. For Haley and Nathan was love, for Brooke and Lucas was finally being together, and for Jake and Peyton the end. The summer that changed their lives was long gone. Now they're all going to college and living their lives. Distance had killed what they had, but not their love. Old friends, flings, and tragedies, it's just a small part of what's to come.

Love Lost

Chapter One

O

OOO

O

The summer that changed their lives was long gone, and they all had to look forward. What's next? College, the place where they were all going now. It had been a year ago that they had all met and spent the time together. They had become friends, and even if they had things to get through, in the end they were made it.

Jake looked at his last bag and zipped it. He looked around his room and there was nothing else. Well, of course his furniture was all there, but that was about it. He walked around and remembered all the memories he had in the room. It was his place, the place where he did whatever he wanted. The place he had his first kiss with Peyton, the place where his sister would sleep when she was scared. Memories, they would never fade away.

In the room next to him his sister was having a little more trouble. It wasn't that she had too many things to pack, but that everything in her room meant something to her. She couldn't leave things behind, but there were things she couldn't take with her. For example the chair in the corner, the one her brother would sit on most nights after the whole Damian thing until she was a sleep. That chair meant something to her, but she couldn't take it.

She put a photo album that Brooke had sent her. There was no reason why she sent it, but only because she wanted Haley to have the memories of the summer. As she put it in her bag a picture fell out, all she could see was the corner of the pictures so she pulled it out. She saw the smiles on both the people on the picture and hoped that she could go back to that time. Nathan and her smiling sitting on the swinging chair outside the cabin. She remembered that day, and she also remembered how hard it had been to say bye to him.

_Flashback-_

_Her brother had left her bag in her room so she could unpack, that was one of the many reasons she loved him. She never had to do much Jake would do most of the hard work. She opened the bag and began to take out her clothes. She separated the dirty from clean, and began to put everything in its place._

_Walking over to her bathroom to put her things away her phone began to ring. She ran to the bed and jumped on it answering, landing on her stomach._

_"Hello" she said, happy to hear his voice._

_"Hey, you. Are you home?"_

_"Yes" she said. Haley walked over to the bathroom and continued to put things away._

_Nathan could hear her doing things. "I miss you."_

_"Nate-"_

_"I know. I won't say it again." He changed the subject, "have you cried?"_

_Haley shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "Nope, and I have to say it's hard."_

_"I know, but at least you have Jake."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey. I have to go, my mom got home and said that we have to leave our rooms clean. I guess they're selling the house and some people are going to come see it."_

_"Okay" she said, "I love you."_

_"Love ya, too. No more crying."_

_"Promise" Haley said._

_With that the line went dead and she went back to doing what she had been doing. She missed Nathan. She missed having him near her and just being there. Sometimes they didn't do anything, but just knowing that he was there made her smile and happy. She walked back in her room and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Was life really as hard as people always said it was, or do people just make it hard?_

_Flashback over-_

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Tonight he would be arriving to his new home, well something like it. His father had sent him to a summer training camp before he went to school. Dan Scott thought it would give Nathan an advantage if he worked more than other guys on the team. Nathan hated that his father would dictate his life for him, but that was the last time it would be done. Starting tomorrow he would be attending school, and his father would not be there to tell him how many hours a day he needed to be training, or how bad he sucked.

He threw the ball and scored. Training was hard work. The whole summer he had no time to even think. But he would often go back to what he had done the previous summer, the walks he had with her, just staring out to the city below them at their spot, holding her close as she slept, and just being there when she was scared of little sounds.

A whistle awoke him from his trail of thoughts. He did as the rest of the guys did and ran to the coach. Listening to every word the older man said.

"You guys did great. I hope to see you all playing some college basketball. I'm proud of you boys."

A few _'thanks coach' _were murmured and the older man continued.

"Now go get your things and go. You get to be free."

The guys all laughed and walked towards the showers. It had been a summer of training, and a lot of it at that. Their schedules where crazy, starting at five in the morning and finishing at ten, sometimes even eleven at night.

"You ready?" Tony asked Nathan, as they walked out of the locker room.

Nathan smiled and nodded, "more than you think."

"I'm gonna miss you, man."

"I'll miss you too, Tony." They did a fist bump and continued to walk. It was finally over they would get to live their lives now.

"Are you gonna see the letter girl?" he asked, walking towards their room. Tony had seen many letters Nathan had received, and he had also seen Nathan put them away without reading them.

Nathan shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure."

"If I ever find her, then I'm jumping on that train" he said, "Just saying. The girl smells good."

Nathan laughed and hit the guy on the back of the head. "Back off."

"So you do like her?" he joked.

Nathan couldn't answer. How was he supposed to answer that? He hit Tony one more time and told him that they should hurry. He really wanted to get to Duke and finally be free.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Haley had just gotten dressed. She was ready to go. Today they would begin their journey to the rest of their lives. She with her brother and Lucas would be driving together. Haley was both happy and sad for the next step. She looked out the window and remembered meeting with her psychologist after camp.

She had been going since her _attack_, as she liked to call it. Her parents made her go, they thought it would be good for her to talk about it. Since she wasn't talking to them, they sent her to a specialist.

_Flashback-_

_She sat on the white couch like she had done before. Two times a week, every week. The only time she had off from it, was when she was at camp._

_Haley held her hands together and stared at the older lady sitting in front of her. Dr. Stroup was a nice lady. She was about forty or so, and her hair was short and brown. There wasn't much to her._

_"How was your summer?" she asked, "Your parents said you came back different."_

_Haley hated that she had to tell things to a stranger, but the woman had a way to get things out of her, even when she didn't want to say them. Nodding she smiled. "I'm happy."_

_"Happy, how?"_

_Haley smiled again. "I had fun. There was people I related to, people who became my friends."_

_The woman took notes and looked at the young girl again, "did any of them become more than friends."_

_Haley froze at the question. Dr. Stroup was good, she somehow managed to know about Haley without even being there. "What do you mean?"_

_"Haley, you know you can't answer questions with questions." She saw the younger girl nod and continued, "Did you meet anyone special?"_

_"I met lots of people."_

_"A boy?"_

_There was no way of hiding it, she knew about it and Haley had to tell the truth. She slowly nodded and looked up at the woman, "His name is Nathan."_

_"What happened?"_

_Haley explained how he was there for her, and how things just escalated. She told the doctor everything there was to know. There were a few things she didn't want to say, but somehow they all made it out of her mouth. She smiled every time she thought of him and the things they did, and just wished he was there for the doctor to meet._

_Flashback interrupted-_

"Haley" he said, waving his hand. "Hales."

Haley snapped out and looked at her brother, "What?"

"It's time to go." He saw her nod, and he pointed to her bag, "is that your bag?"

Haley nodded and Jake took it. Haley took one last look at her room. This was part of her past, now came her future, and the experience that came from it.

"Hales!" Jake yelled, "let's go."

"I'm coming" she yelled back, running down the hall and down the stairs. "Lucas!" she yelled, running to her best friend and hugging him. She saw him pretty much every day, but that didn't mean she couldn't hug him.

"You ready for our road trip?" Lucas asked.

"You know it" Haley said, "Shut gun!"

Both guys looked at each other and huffed. This was going to be a long trip.

**I hope you guys like it. it's just part of the first chapter. I really hope to have it up soon. who knows if I get positive feedback I might even do it tomorrow.**


	10. Day 10

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Ten

O

OOO

O

Still nothing.

All Nathan wanted was for Haley to go see him, but she still had not shown up. He knew it might be hard for her, considering her father was in the same situation, but it was a different case. Something inside him told him she needed time, but his more selfish side said that time was running out. All he wanted was to wake up and talk to her, ask her why she wasn't there. She, who had been there for him when no on else was. Now he still hadn't seen her, heard, or felt her.

He heard the door open, and once more his heart dropped when he found out it was not Haley. He actually liked the girl, but she was no Haley.

"Hey" Emily, the nurse said. Checking on him and pressing buttons on the machines. "You know" she added, "Haley was here yesterday… That's right. She really wants to see you, but can't bring herself to do it without blaming herself."

_Why would she blame herself?_ He asked, _it's not her fault. She's the person who brought me back to life, the one who was there for me when no one else was._ He couldn't make sense of the fact that she felt guilty, and he would probably never understand.

"…She's a nice girl… Trust me, she'll come." With that the nurse did a few more things and walked out of his room.

Nathan hoped that Emily was right. For some reason the girl always knew what to say to him, and she always knew that there was something between him and Haley. He really liked Emily.

O

Oo

O

"Haley, honey" Nicolette said, knocking on the girl's door and walking into her room. She didn't see Haley and got a bit worried, but then the girl walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, something she hadn't done in the last few days.

Haley had been staying home from school and rarely even got out of bed, unless she was going to check on her father, or when she tried to visit Nathan yesterday.

"Hey" she said. Oddly enough, she had a smile. That's right, a smile. It was a natural one, but it was still something.

Her hair was back in a pony tail and she had jeans and a long sleeve white shirt on, along with her brown boots she looked really pretty.

"Where are you going?" Nicolette asked, confused at her behavior. She didn't believe Haley's smile, she had seen her real smile and the one she had now was a show. Nicolette understood that Haley wanted to turn her life around, but she needed to do things right, and not just try to avoid what was happening.

Haley let her fake smile drop and sigh, "The hospital" she whispered.

She had been debating all night, and she came to the conclusion that it was time. Nathan needed her, and she was just going to have to put her pain aside. Who knew, maybe she was what he needed. That's what everyone kept saying. They all said that he needed her, and that she was the only one that could help. It was rare that they thought she was the only one, considering he had more family, but she was willing to do it.

Her brave face was not holding up anymore, and her true feelings were coming out. She was going, and there was no way of stopping her. The many thoughts she had last night finally told her to go, and Haley would do it even if it killed her, because love meant doing things for the other person even if it cost you your life, or at least she thought, this was her first time actually being in love.

Nicolette nodded, she was proud of Haley, and she was proud that she was finally going to face her fear. "I'm glad" she said.

Haley nodded back and grabbed her jacket, she kissed her nanny on the cheek and hugged her. "I love you, and I'll be home for dinner."

"I love you, too, Haley bear."

Haley smiled once more and walked out of her room, Nicolette followed close behind. She followed her until Haley was out of the house, and she also waited for the young girl to get in her car and begin to drive off. Then she turned around and walked towards the room of the man that had given Haley a push, even if it was not spoken, he had given her the push she needed and now she would give Nathan the push he needed.

O

Oo

O

She passed back and forth rubbing her hands together, and every few seconds she would ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had walked out of her house determined to see him, but standing outside his door things seemed harder. She wanted so much to go inside, but somehow she couldn't.

Haley needed to be there, he needed her and she had to help him. There had to be something he was waiting for if he still hadn't woken up after Lucas had seen him. Letting out one more sigh she put her hand on the door knob and began to turn it. Her hands felt unease, and she felt like this moment could change her life forever.

Stepping inside she saw him in his bed. She had been there after his accident, but then it wasn't as bad as now. There were more machines, and lots of other equipment around. She had seen all the machines before, her father had the same ones. As Haley walked closer she let a tear slip down her cheek, just knowing that he was on a bed not able to do anything killed her.

Nathan had heard the door, but unlike other times he didn't get his hopes up. He had been waiting for Haley, but she never showed up. He got a little worried when he didn't hear whoever stepped inside get closer, there was no machine touching, and no talking; something Emily usually did, even Veronica would talk to him. He let it go, he expect it to be a new nurse, or Lucas. Except Lucas would talk to him, so it couldn't be him. But who?

Haley began to walk closer to him and sat on the chair next to the bed. She could no longer hold in her tears. She had been use to her father being in that condition, but that never stopped her from crying. Seen Nathan in the same condition made the tears come out, just the thought that he might not wake up.

He could hear fade sounds of sniffs, and thought that it might be his mother. Then he felt a hand hold on to his, and a soft _hey_. He felt his skin tingle, and all he wanted was to wake up. He could feel his blood flowing faster, but his eyes would not open. He could not believe she was there, Haley was finally there. He had been expecting her, and now she was finally there.

Haley wiped her tears with the back of her free hand, and let it rest on top of his hand. "I'm sorry" she sobbed. Once again the guilt was getting to her. "Nathan, please wake up."

Hearing her words made him want to wake up even more. The way she begged hurt, he didn't want her to hurt.

"…I'm sorry I didn't come before… Nathan, please wake up. I should have been here before, I know." She looked at him and waited for some reaction, but there was nothing. "I need you."

Just hearing her broke his heart. He could hear the pain and need in her tone. Nathan tried to move but it didn't work.

Haley stood up and wiped her tears, she leaned close to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. They had only kissed one time before, and this time she was the one doing it. As she pulled away she looked for a reaction, and once again nothing.

There was so much more for her to say, but she couldn't do it. Just being in the room and seeing him not move or talk killed her. Her pain was greater and greater as she staid longer. He was the one person who had turned her world around, and now he was in a horrible condition.

"I love you" she whispered softly. She touched his hand as she began to walk towards the door. Reaching the door she hesitated opening it, and turned the knob…

Hearing her words he had to wake up. He needed to open his eyes, he needed to tell her that he loved her too, that even if they had only known each other a few days he loved her. She had been the one person that was there for him, and the person who had made the real him come out. He needed her to know that she had saved him, not only at the accident, but she had saved him from being the person he was becoming.

His throat was raspy, but he needed to tell her. He needed the words to come out, he needed her to stay and to know. "I love you, too" his raspy, and barely audible voice was loud enough for her to hear.

Haley let the door knob go and the door closed, she turned around stunned at the words she had heard. But more than that the fact that he was awake stunned her, she was at lost of words. She walked back to him and saw his eyes slowly open, and just seen his blue eyes looking at her again made the tears form again.

"Haley, I love you, too" he croaked again.

She nodded and caressed his face. She licked her lips and let out a small laugh. The fact that he was awake was amazing to her, something she could still not believe.

Nathan looked at her, his eyes now not blinking as much. "Water"

"Oh" she said, nodding vigorously. She turned around and grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then she gave him water.

He smiled at her and saw her put the cup back. He had wanted to wake up for days now, and somehow his brain would not let him do so until his heart did. Having Haley there did just that. Her words and her touch were the reason he was now looking at her and not just listening to what happened around him.

She put the cup back and laid on the bed next to him, holding him and tying to get as much of him as she could, fearing that he might go again. He was awaked, and she was there. She knew she should have gotten the doctor, but he had shaken his head and asked her to stay with him longer. He wanted them to be alone, and to get have time for each other. He had been waiting for her for a while and now that she was there he didn't want her to go anywhere.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, so I know it's short, and I apologize for that. I hope you still like it.

Thanks to all the reviews guys, and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter. Remember you get a preview if you review. Thanks again.


	11. Day 11

Every Day I like You a Little More

Day Eleven

O

OOO

O

The events of the previews days were still fresh in her memory. Haley had never felt so happy. After having her father in a coma, then getting to know Nathan was in one as well had deteriorate her slowly, but seen him open his eyes had changed her world for the best. Her father might still be in a coma, but at least on of the two was out.

She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, remembering what had happened yesterday right before she had to go home.

_Flashback to yesterday-_

_Nathan looked at her, his eyes now not blinking as much. "Water"_

_"Oh" she said, nodding vigorously. She turned around and grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then she gave him water._

_He smiled at her and saw her put the cup back. He had wanted to wake up for days now, and somehow his brain would not let him do so until his heart did. Having Haley there did just that. Her words and her touch were the reason he was now looking at her and not just listening to what happened around him._

_Her tears still slid down her cheeks with a smile that made his heart flutter. She was actually there and he was actually awake, miracles do happen._

_"I'm gonna get the doctor" she said, still smiling at him. Her hand was on his face while her other one rubbed his leg. _

_Nathan shook his head. He couldn't really make rough movements, but he did his best to do the ones he really wanted to. "Stay" he begged, "please."_

_All she did was nod, she saw him scoot a little to the side and she sat right next to him. Looking up at him and trying to absorb the moment. "You really need the doctor" she whispered. Haley knew all about telling the doctor about any little thing that happened with coma patients._

_He shook his head once more, never leaving his sight from her. "No. I want to spend some time with you."_

_Haley smiled at him and nodded. She knew what it was like to want to spend time with someone, and Nathan was the exact person she wanted to do it with. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes._

_"Are you tired?" he asked. His voice was still groggy and his eyes closing. He might have been sleeping a few days, but didn't mean that his brain wasn't working to try and wake up._

_Haley slowly nodded. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry."_

_"For?"_

_"Not visiting… I was scared, and it was stupid of me not to come."_

_"I get it, Hales-"_

_"But you shouldn't" she said, sitting up. "I should have been here. I just… I couldn't."_

_"It's okay" he told her, "just sleep, I can see that you're tired." _

_Even though she had done her best to look presentable, the bags under her eyes were still there and noticeable. He felt bad that she had to go through all of it alone. He knew how much it pained her to have her dad in a coma, so it might not have been the best news for her to find out about his little coma._

_He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of her head and pressed the nurse button. Her breathing was slow and she was in a deep slumber. Nathan knew he needed to be checked, he just hoped they didn't tell him that Haley had to move, he actually felt better with her near him._

_Flashback over_-

Nathan is just looking at her while she sleeps. Yesterday she had gone home for dinner, because she had told Nicolette she would be home for dinner. And he remembered when she came back. He wasn't expecting her to return, he actually thought that she would stay home and try to get some sleep. But no, she had returned to be with him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. He remember Haley telling him that Nicolette wished for him to go home soon so that he could visit her, and Haley saying that it would a perfect time for him to meet her dad, something that made him a little scared.

He was broken from his thoughts and stare when he heard the door swing open. Seen the people walking in he was shocked, it was not possible. He stared at them as they spoke, and Nathan only stared amazed and shocked that they were actually there.

"…it's because of you" she said, "you were the one that said we couldn't come home."

"Mom?" Nathan questioned, surprised.

Deb looked at her son and the girl sleeping next to him. She had seen her before, she had been the one who had gone to her house to get the papers signed so that he could go home. She remembered that night, she felt horrible for being so mean to her, but she was just a girl she knew nothing about raising teens.

That was the same night that they had left for their trip to New York. Deb remembered getting the call from Lucas two days ago and wanting to hop on the next plane, but Dan said that they couldn't change their flight, and that Nathan was a big boy who could take care of himself.

Deb had been a big believer in that, but since the day Haley yelled at her she had started to think of the way she had raised her kids. Maybe if she was a more hands on kind of mother, her kids would have turned out differently. It was too late for that, but it was not too late for her to turn her life around and be there for both her boys.

"Nathan" Deb said, relieved to see that he was awake, then she turned her vision to the girl next to him.

Nathan shook Haley lightly for her to wake up. He knew how horrible his dad was, and maybe if Haley was awake he would go easy on him. He saw her rub her eyes and smile at him, he returned the warm smile.

"Morning" she said, softly.

"Good morning to you, too" Dan said, rudely, causing Haley to turn, sit up, and look at the other two people in the room.

"Mr. Scott, I-"

"What is this?" Dan asked, once more his tone rude. "What kind of hospital is this?"

"Haley's-" Nathan tried to defend her, but his father never let him get far.

"Enough" Dan yelled.

Haley felt fear and anger all running through her blood. Her fear was because he was actually a scary man, but the anger was because the man hardly ever saw his son, but he ha no problem yelling at him when he did.

She stood up and on the process whisper to him, "I'll be back." She grabbed her bag, her boots, and her jacket. "I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you" she told them, with that she walked out of the room, but not before giving Nathan a warm, reassuring smile.

"Dad… I"

"Where is your doctor?" Dan asked, "I would like to talk to him."

Nathan pressed the button to call a nurse, and in a hurry the older woman walked in. She picked up his chart and looked at the couple in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott" she said, surprised to actually seen them there. "I'm Veronica, your son's nurse-"

"I asked for a doctor, not a nurse" Dan said.

Deb stood behind him shaking her head. Was it possible that he was so mean to people who had been trying to help his son.

"The doctor is with another patient at the moment" she said, "…but I can tell you about Nathan's condition, I've been there through the whole process." She opened the chart and read a few lines. She explained to them everything they had done and everything about Nathan's condition, then she turned to the boy and smiled at him.

"The good news is that he can go home tomorrow. He's doing great, his ribs are doing much better. He can do everything in a daily routine, except sports. He can't push himself."

"What about basketball?" Dan asked. The most important thing in his life had always been basketball, and him asking about it when his son was in the condition that he was proved it.

Veronica shook her head, "he should stay off sports for a few months. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask" she told them smiling, on the inside all she wanted was to leave the room, it was amazing what Dan Scott could make you feel when he was around. She turned around and walked out of the room, she let out a sigh of relief when she was outside.

She saw Haley sitting on one of the chairs and walked over to the girl, "What are you still doing here?" Veronica asked.

Haley smiled at her, "I'm waiting for them to leave" she said, in all honestly.

"He's a handful, ain't he"

Haley nodded, "and scary."

Veronica laughed and patted the girl's back, she stood up and looked at her. "How about you help me with filing?"

Haley nodded and followed Veronica. She had done it many times before and had become some sort of expert at it.

O

Oo

O

Back inside the room Dan paced around the room. It was not possible that Nathan would not be able to play basketball, how was he supposed to go anywhere if he wasn't playing. "We'll find a way for you to train" Dan said.

"I can't, dad."

"We'll figure it out, Nate, it's important that you stay in shape. By the way, how was your last game?"

Nathan shook his head, "it was great, dad." He couldn't believe that Dan could ask about his game, but not once had he asked how he was doing.

"And Duke?"

"Still part of the plan" Nathan said, and looked at his mother.

"How are you feeling, Nate?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"Have you submitted the application?" Dan asked, never giving Nathan a break from his stupid questions.

Deb shook her head, was it really possible that all Dan cared about was some stupid game?

"The scholarship was offered, all they said was that I needed to improve my grades-"

"And?"

"They're great" Nathan said. He wanted to tell them that Haley was the reason his grades were better, but there really was nothing to say to Dan, he would not care how he got better grades.

"Good."

Deb was standing next to her son, she kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "I'll see you later" she told him signaling that she really didn't want to be there when Dan was there. With that she was out of the room.

Nathan was shocked that his mother had just left. "What's going on?" Nathan asked Dan.

"She's stressed" Dan said.

"About what?" Nathan asked. His parents' lives were the simplest lives he had ever come across.

"This is not about her, Nathan. We need to figure out how you will get the scholarship."

Nathan shook his head. "I'll get it" he said, confidently.

O

Oo

O

Haley saw her sitting all by herself. She wonder why the woman was there all alone, she hadn't arrived alone. She didn't know much about her, but she did know that Deb looked sad. She looked like she had been torn down, and she had no way of getting herself back to what she had once been.

"Are you okay?"Haley asked, reaching Deb.

Deb looked up. She had not been expecting Haley to ever speak to her again, after the things she had said to her when Haley had told her that they were not the best parents. The girl was right, but no one liked to be told their truths to their face.

"Not really" she said, shaking her head.

"He'll be okay" Haley said, taking the empty seat next to her. She placed her hand on Deb's knee, "I didn't want to believe it when everyone told me, but now I know it, I can feel it."

"You're a really nice girl" Deb said, "I'm glad you have been there for him."

Haley looked down to the ground, "I'm not sure you should be glad" Haley said, hurt on her tone.

Deb stared at the girl wondering what it was that she was talking about. Haley had been the one who had been there to save him, she had been the one to go to her house to get her to sign the papers so that he could go home, and she was the one that was next to him when she had walked into his room. Haley was the reason Nathan was smiling, and Deb knew that.

"It's my fault he was in a coma" she chocked.

"What are you talking about?" Deb asked, worried. What had she done to Nathan for him to end up in a coma?

"I don't know how to explain it… I have a curse or something."

"Haley, I'm sure you're not the cause of it."

"But I am." Her head shot up and looked at Deb, "My dad is in a coma, too. It's a punishment or something, I just don't know what I ever did for this to happen."

Deb placed her hand on Haley's back and rubbed it, "I'm sure your father will be fine. Nathan had something different, and if there is anyone to blame it's me. You were there for him when no one was. I should have visited him and signed the papers before. If I would have, then he wouldn't have had the stroke. You saved him."

Haley let a few small tears slip down her cheek. Deb pulled the girl closer and hugged her. She had never been the person to show affection, but Haley needed it. Turning her life around meant she would have to be there for everyone that needed it, especially for those who were important to her boys.

Deb looked passed Haley and saw Dan storm out of the room. She wondered what had happened, but the answer was obvious. Nathan had probably told Dan to shut up or something. She would have done the same thing. Dan didn't know how to stop talking about basketball, and Deb had seen the hurt in her son's eyes when Dan asked about basketball rather than him.

"I'll be back" Deb told her, pulling away and standing up to go. Her husband had a face that told her he would kill someone soon, and she couldn't let him go out like that. Deb knew him well, and she knew that he would go off on anyone that asked him the simplest question.

Haley nodded and watched the older woman leave. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. With that she walked back to the room of the boy who had stolen her heart, and who needed her at the moment.

"Hey" he said, watching her walk in.

Haley smiled and walked to his side. "What happened?" she asked pointing to the door, as to symbolize about Dan.

"Basketball."

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault, Haley. He gets crazy when he sees that it's not working out." He shook his head and looked at her, "come here."

Haley walked closer to him and sat on the bed looking at him, her hands holding each other as she looked at them.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Haley" he warned, "why are you not looking at me?"

"Your mom really loves you" she said. Somehow Nathan knew there was something wrong, she couldn't not tell him. So, she blurted it out.

"It might be too late, Hales."

"Yeah, but-"

"Test time" the blond singed as she walked in.

Haley turned around and saw Emily holding his chart. Haley smiled at her and walked to her giving her a hug. "Thank you, for pushing me."

"We all need a little push sometimes" Emily said, then she turned to Nathan, "are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Come on" she said, cheerfully. "If all this come out clear, you get to go home."

Haley laughed at the way Emily was talking. She talked the same way she talked to Josh. It was funny how her mommy mode never seemed to turn off.

"Ok" he said, "let's get this done."

Haley walked to him, "I'll be back later. I have to check on my dad."

He nodded, "I love you" he whispered.

"You too" she said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

O

Oo

O

Haley had been telling her father all about her day, the good the bad, even the weird. She told him about Deb talking to her and thanking her for being there for Nathan, and about the way Dan acted when he saw Nathan.

"I don't know how parents can be so mean to their own kids?" she asked, wondering why Dan had acted the way he did. "Daddy, he's awake" she told him excited, "can you believe it, he's awake."

Her smile was huge as she held his hand; Haley would look at his face and hope that he would wake up. It was amazing to her that the words she had been saying to her father never worked with him, but with Nathan she only said them once and he was awake.

"… I love him, daddy, I really do. I wish you could meet him. He's nice, and sweet, and he's really strong." She sounded like a little girl bragging, but it's not like she was lying.

Haley stood up. "I love you, please wake up soon. I really need you daddy." With that she turned around, but was taken back when she saw Quinn walking in the room.

"You're a lucky girl" Quinn said.

"How much did you hear?" Haley asked, a little angry that the nurse was listening to her conversation with her father.

"Enough" Quinn said. "I'm glad Nathan's awake."

"Thanks" Haley said. She couldn't be mad at her for being so nice, but she wanted to be mad that she had been listening.

"You really are lucky, Haley, and one of these days his going to wake up, too."

Haley looked at her father and back to Quinn. "I'm not so sure, it's been long enough." She turned back to Quinn, "do you have any family?"

Quinn shook her head, "My mother passed two years ago. She was a great woman, I'm sure she's in a better place now."

"She is. Maybe she knows my mom" Haley said. "How about your dad?"

She knew that even if it was possible her mother would never be friends with Haley's mother. "He's out of the picture" she said.

Haley looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Quinn said.

Haley walks to the door and smiles at Quinn last time, she tells her she has to go and exits the room.

O

Oo

O

"I'll have the results later today" Emily told Nathan, then heard the door open. She smiled at the person and walked out of the room leaving them both alone.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Just got some tests done, I think I finally get to go home tomorrow."

"That's great, Nate-" Lucas was going to say more, but the door was opened and both guys turned to see who was going to be in the room with them now.

"Lucas" he said, nodding towards him, then turned to Nathan. "I'll see you at home. But you both need to know that there are a few things we need to discuss." With that he turned around to leave the room.

"Dad" Nathan yelled for him, but Dan just walked out of the room leaving both his sons confused.

He was in and out in a matter of seconds. He only said that they needed to talk, he didn't even bother to ask about Nathan's well being. Or how Lucas was doing.

O

Oo

O

"You actually talked to her?" Peyton asked.

Haley had told her about Quinn. She said that Quinn was mostly the nurse, but there was something about her that made Haley feel weir, like she shouldn't trust her fully.

Haley nodded, "she told me that her mother had died two years ago."

"What about her dad?" Peyton asked.

"She didn't really talk about him." Haley realized that Quinn never talked about her father. Well, she never talked about her family, but now Haley knew about her mother, and she knew that her father was out of the picture, but was he alive?

Both girls were walking down the side of the river talking. Peyton had asked Haley to talk, she told her she had a few things to ask. Haley of course had said yes and now both girls were walking together.

"What was it that you needed to talk about?" Haley asked, turning to her friend.

Peyton looked at the river and back to Haley. "Lucas."

"Oh."

"Yeah" she sighed, "he umm, he… asked me out."

"And?" Haley asked, wanting to know more about it.

"I don't know, Haley. The first time he chose Brooke, how can I be sure that he's sure about it, and that he's not just asking because he feels like he needs someone?"

"Maybe you should ask him that" Haley pointed out.

"I know, it's just that-"

"Hey girls!"

Both Haley and Peyton looked at each other and turned to see a very bubbly brunette standing behind them. What was Brooke doing out, and alone? She was the most popular girl in school, she obviously had someone to go out with.

"Hey" they both said, a little confused.

"Tutor girl, I heard that you visited Nathan and he woke up. I told you."

"Yeah, he did" Haley said, still not sure what Brooke was doing there.

"So" Brooke said, "I have an idea."

"Is it illegal?" Peyton asked.

"No" she said, "I was thinking we should decorate Nate's room. You know, a little welcome home present for him."

Haley thought about it, and it was actually a really good idea. Who didn't like to go home after being sick and finding out that people actually do care about you. They could get decorations and fix his room so that he feels more comfortable.

"That's actually a really good idea" Haley said.

"I know" Brooke told her. "Give me your phone" she ordered, and Haley did as told. Brooke began to press buttons and returned it to Haley, "I put my number there, text me and we can go shopping for everything we need."

"Okay" Haley said.

"Okay" Brooke agreed, "I have to go now, I'll see you later. Have fun girls."

Brooke walked away and Haley and Peyton shared a look. Peyton actually knew Brooke so she was not very surprised about Brooke wanting to decorate Nathan's room, but she was surprised that Brooke had suggested that Haley do it with her. Haley wasn't exactly part of the in crowd, so it was odd that Brooke was willing to hang out with her.

"That was weird" Peyton said. Then she draped her arm over Haley and both girls continued to walk.

O

Oo

O

Haley was a socked to see Deb in Nathan's room crying. The woman looked like she had been crying for a while, and the sad expression on Nathan's face told her that he felt guilty for some reason. She smiled at Deb and started to turn around, she thought it would be best to give them a little more time.

"Haley, don't go" Deb said, surprising Nathan. He didn't know his mother knew his girlfriend's name, well he hoped she was his girlfriend, they hadn't had the talk just yet.

"Umm-"

Deb stood up, "I'll go."

Haley nodded and saw the older woman walk out. She stared at Nathan and saw him pat the bed for her to go sit next to him. She did as signaled, but never spoke. She really didn't know what to say, or what to think of the whole thing she had just seen.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Haley laid next to him and snuggled close. She actually loved being in that position. "Eventful"

"What do you mean?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

Haley shook her head and patted his chest, "why was she crying?"She asked concerned. At the moment Nathan's day seemed to be a lot more important than hers.

Nathan let out a sigh, "she was apologizing."

"For?"

"Being herself. Haley, my parents aren't exactly… normal."

"Nate, I have a dad in a coma" she said, sitting up and sitting so that she was looking at him, her hand was still resting on his chest. "I know all about not having normal parents."

"But before that he was there for you" he said, "he was always there for you, and so was your mom."

Haley nodded, and held back her tears.

"She's sorry for being such a bad parent. She says she wants another chance to make things right, to be there for us this time."

"What do you think?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head, "I don't think I can. I don't know if she's really going to be the kind of parent we need. She was gone for so many years, now it's too late."

Haley nodded and looked down. She understood his reason, but maybe he should put them aside and think differently.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "what do you mean?"

"There is something you want to tell me, just tell me." Haley looked at him confused, "Hales, I know you want to say something, you were avoiding looking at me."

She let out a sigh, "fine. I know she hurt you, and Lucas. But maybe she means it this time, maybe she really wants to change and be there for you-"

"Hales-"

"Let me finish, you asked me to tell you, so let me tell you" she said, in an amused tone. She saw him nod and she continued, "Parents are allowed to make mistakes, too, Nathan. Your mom wants to be different, she wants to change for you. All she wants is a second chance, she's not asking for anything else… I know that if I could have even one more day with my mom I would. You have the opportunity to change things, all you need to do is give her the chance to show you that she means it."

"I wish I could trade my mom for yours" he told her.

Haley felt her heart fluttered at his words, he knew just what to say. "Don't. You're mom wants to change. Let's trade your dad for my mom" Haley tried to joke.

"I would do that" he told her. He held her hand and pulled her closer so that she was lying again. He kissed the top of her head, "Your mom is watching over you every day, and your dad will wake up. I know it."

All she did was nod. She didn't want to ruin the moment. His words were nice and kind and beautiful, all she wanted for god to hear his words and actually let her dad wake up. She snuggled closer to him and held him close.

Nathan loved the moment. Just being there with her, holding her close was all he wanted, but there were things that they needed to talk about. "Haley?" he asked, hoping that she was actually awake.

"Hmm" she mumbled.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

She shook her head against his side, "no."

"Come on, there is something important I need to tell you."

"You can tell me" she said, "I can hear you." She didn't want to get up, or open her eyes for that matter.

He let out a chuckle and shook his head; he would have to make do with what he had. "I was thinking about school."

"What about it?" she asked, her voice so low and soft.

"You need to go" he said, "Hales, it's important to you. You should go tomorrow."

Haley was not going to argue with him, she just wanted to enjoy the moment, so she nodded. "Fine, and I'll get your homework so we can work on it tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect" he said, kissing the top of her head once more. He wanted to ask her more things, like how her father was, and what was so eventful about her day, but the girl really didn't want to talk, and he could tell. So he rested his head back and let his tiredness take over his body.

O

Oo

O

"Thanks for picking me" Haley said, as they walked down the halls of the store.

"No problem" Julian said, "what are we doing here, again?"

Haley chuckled, "Brooke wants to decorate Nathan's room for when he gets home."

"And you agreed?" he questioned curiously.

Haley nodded as she looked at a blue pillow, "yeah, it's a good idea. What do you think of this?" she said, showing him the round pillow.

He scrounged his nose and shook his head, "not my favorite color."

"But it's not for you, is it?"

Once more Julian shook his head, "since when are you and Brooke friends, anyways?"

"Since she asked me to do this with her… and put her number on my phone" she said the last part still weird out by what had happened earlier that day.

Julian was a little taken back by what Haley had said, not only had they talked and decided to do something together, but Haley had his crush's number on her phone. Brooke Davis had actually given Haley her number. He was surprised to hear that, but even more surprised that Haley hadn't told him. He never realized when Haley's phone had gone off, all he saw was Haley talking to someone and telling them to come to **TARGET**.

"Who was that?" he asked, afraid to find out the answer.

"Peyton, she's gonna come."

"Oh."

Both Haley and Julian continued to look around. He wasn't much help. He didn't really like Nathan, and everything Haley showed him he thought it was too masculine, or too harsh. She was getting a little tired of it. Thankfully Peyton had arrived and was now walking their direction, but she was not alone.

"What is she doing here?" Julian whispered to Haley. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of her. There she was, the beautiful brunette he had been crushing on, and he couldn't even manage to think straight.

"Julian, be nice" Haley warned, finally reaching Peyton and Brooke.

"Hey, tutor girl" Brooke said, excited. "Are you ready to get shopping?"

"That's not my name" Haley said.

"It's Haley" Julian jumped in.

"And what's yours?" Brooke asked flirting with him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I… I'm…-"

"Julian" Peyton said, "His name is Julian."

"Nice to meet you, Julian" she said winking at him.

Julian felt his heart skip a beat. He had been crushing on the girl for as long as he could remember and now she was actually talking to him, scratch that, she was flirting with him. He smiled at her and waited for the girls to say what the next move would be, but he doubted that he would be able to move.

Haley and Peyton just laughed looking at Julian. He had always been the shy one, but right now his shyness had gone to a whole other level. Haley linked her arm with him and they began to walk, she saw him send her a thankful smile and she patted his chest as they walked.

Brooke would wink at him every now and then, and would often ask what he thought of the things. Something that made Haley glare at him when he answered, because he would like everything, even though Haley had shown him all before and he had said he didn't like it.

O

Oo

O

Nathan was all alone in his room. Haley had left a few minutes earlier. She said that she would love to stay longer but shouldn't. She had promised Nicolette that she would have dinner with her and she couldn't break the promise. She told Nathan she would be back in the morning and bring him breakfast, something that made him smile. He requested French toast and milk.

He looked around his room and saw a couple of flowers and balloons. He didn't remember getting any of them, well most of them, but he did know who each the persons were that had sent them. There were big balloons from Brooke, and flowers from Peyton with a picture she had drawn of him and Haley sitting by a river saying _she needs you_. He had a few teddy bears; one was a black raven with a raven's jersey that was sent to him by his teammates. And there was the bunny that Haley had given him, and a homemade card that the nurses had signed. Emily had told him that her son Josh had helped make it.

Nathan heard the door open and saw his brother walk in, "what are you doing here" he asked confused.

"I'm spending the night. Things are not going so well at home."

Nathan nodded and pointed to the couch next to his bed, "you get the couch."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Haley got to be in the bed last night."

"You're a dude, she's a girl" Nathan told him.

"A hot girl" Lucas said.

"Watch it" he warned.

"Don't worry, little brother. I like them taller."

Nathan glared at Lucas then they both started laughing. It was true, Lucas did like them taller, and Haley was pretty short.

"But you also like my leftovers" Nathan said.

"Maybe I'll take her next" Lucas said, winking at his brother.

Nathan watched as his brother settled on the bed and he turned the TV to a game that was showing. They both paid close attention and eventually fell asleep.

That was the thing about brother, you could fight with each other all day, but in the end you were always there for each other. And both Scott boys were always there for one another, and they would never not be.

A/N- Alright, so I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the last one. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, when I get them and read them it makes me want to update so much faster. This chapter was updated today for NALEY12, I hope you get better soon and that you liked it. I have the chapter for Love Lost done, I just need to check it, but if you're sick tomorrow tell me and I'll upload it.

**Mazzy-** thanks so much for you reviews, and I really wish I could send you a preview. =(

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.


	12. Day 12

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Twelve

O

OOO

O

Haley was up and going early in the morning. Not only was she excited to get to see Nathan that morning for breakfast, but she would also be decorating his room with Brooke. Now they might not be great friends, and Brooke might not have been the sweetest of people to Haley in the beginning, but eventually she came around. They still weren't the closest of people, but they did get along.

Brooke had actually tried to help Haley with the whole Nathan thing. Even thought her approach wasn't very nice and sweet in the end she had offered to be there when Haley was ready to see Nathan.

Walking down the stairs Haley found a tote bag on the counter and Nicolette working around the kitchen. She smiled seen her nanny and walked to the fridge to get some orange juice. "Good morning" she said.

Nicolette turned to see the young girl, who was like a daughter to her. "Good morning to you, too" she said, and got back to doing what she had been doing, "I see you're happy today."

"I am."

"What's the occasion?" Nicolette asked, turning to face her one more time.

Haley smiled at her, "Nathan gets out today."

"Haley" she warned, "you need to be careful."

Haley nodded, "I know" she said softly, then a smile formed on her mouth again at the thought of getting to see him, "but I love him"

Nicolette was taken aback by her words. She always wanted to protect the young girl, but love was something she could not protect her from. She smiled sweetly hoping that it would be enough for Haley to understand that sometimes loved hurt, that it wasn't really all rainbows and butterflies.

"I know" Haley said, "be careful" she repeated the words. She walked over to the bag that was on the counter and touched it, "is this mine?"

She smiled, "you said Nathan wanted French toast."

Haley walked over to her and hugged her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're the best."

"Don't you forget it" she joked.

Haley grabbed the bag and began to make her way out of the kitchen. As she walked out of the kitchen Quinn was walking in, Haley said hello and continued to make her way. She had many thing to do that day, including going to school to gather all the homework she had been missing, and not just hers, she had promised Nathan she would get his as well.

O

Oo

O

Haley walked in his room and saw a sleeping Nathan. She smiled at how cute he actually looked sleeping. He looked just like a little boy when they go to bed after a long day of playing, so peaceful and rested. She walked in the room and put the bag on one of the chairs, she walked over to the little table she had used many times and began to put the food on it. She wanted to wake him up, but she also wanted everything to be ready for when he finally got to wake up.

As she finished she walked over to the bed and sat on the bed right next to him, expecting him to wake up. She was actually surprised by his reaction. Instead of waking up, he scooted over and pulled her closer somehow. Maybe it was his experience with women, but it was kind of sexy the way he just managed to get her close even when he was sleeping.

Haley smiled and leaned her head closer to him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered for him to wake up. "Wake up sleepy head."

Nathan could feel her next to him. He actually knew she was there, he just didn't want to wake up. He liked the way it felt when she was next to him, and he wanted her to stay there.

"If I wake up you'll go" he mumbled.

Haley sat up and looked at him, "you really think I would leave?" she questioned, socked that he even said the words.

Nathan opened his eyes and saw the way she was looking at him. She was looking at him hurt, like he had said some sort of horrible words and would never be able to take them back. Her shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "That's not what I mean-"

"What do you mean then, Nathan?" she asked, a little harsh.

"I meant that if I wake up it means it's time to get the day started. You have to go to school, and I have to stay here." He saw the realization wash over her face and smirked. "You're sexy when you get mad, though" he said, "I think I might do it more often" he pointed out.

Her cheeks turned pink at his words, and she slowly stood up. Haley knew that if she staid close to him she would jump on him and just get her way, and that was the last thing she wanted. She got a hold of the table and rolled it over to him, "Nico made your favorite" she pointed out.

"Is that make you mad" he joked, trying to get her fired up.

Haley shook her head and sigh, "_you, _make me mad" she pointed out.

"But in a good way, right?"

Haley opened the container and shook her head, "you're something, you know?"

"Trust me babe, I know" he joked.

"Just eat" she said. And walked over to get her bag and jacket.

Nathan looked at her confused. Where was she going? It was still early in the morning, and school didn't start for about an hour. Had he really gotten her mad to the point that she wanted to leave, was he back to his way of being and ass?

"Where are you going?" he asked, a little scared to know the answer.

Haley let out a chuckle when she saw the worried face he had, she walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "To school, I'll see ya later."

"But school doesn't start for a while" Nathan pointed out. So many things were running through his head at the moment he couldn't control them. _Maybe she's mad. Or maybe she has someone else, maybe Julian, I knew she liked the guy. Oh god, what is wrong with me, I'm turning into Lucas._

She nodded taking a bite of his toast, "I know." Haley let out another chuckle when she saw his face and decided to put him out of his torture. "I have to talk to some teachers to get the work I missed, and some of your work. That's a lot of teachers."

He nodded. He felt so dumb for thinking so many dumb things. Haley wasn't the type of girl to lie, and he was sure she wouldn't just cheat on someone, even if they still hadn't had the boyfriend/ girlfriend talk.

"I have to go" she said, "I love you."

He nodded, "I love you, too."

Seeing her walk out of the room he turned to the food in front of him. He loved the French toast she brought him. There was something about Nicolette's French toast that made it taste so good, and he couldn't get enough of it.

On the other side of the door Haley had walked over to the nurse's station to talk to one of the nurses, lucky for her Deb was there as well. This would all end up being really easy. She continued to walk until she arrived there. Deb was talking to Emily about the paper work that needed to be signed and the care that they needed to give Nathan once he was released, but that didn't stop the smiley nurse from saying hi to Haley.

"Hey" Haley said in return, and turned to Deb.

"Haley" Deb said, "it's nice to see you."

"You, too" the girl said. "I have a favor to ask" Haley said. She rubbed her hands together and looked at Deb with a pleading look. "I was wondering if it was possible that you could take Nathan home after three."

Deb eyed the girl suspiciously, "why?"

"Well, Brooke had this idea that we should decorate his room, you know so that he feels better. It's like a get well card, but it's more of a get well room. I know it's a lot to ask and I understand if you say no, but I really think he would like it after being in that hospital room so long. Trust me, there is nothing worse than being stuck in a hospital room for weeks. Anyways, I just wanted to do something nice for him, please say you'll do it" She rambled, completely jumping from subject to subject.

Deb tried not to laugh at the girl's rumble, but Haley could sure talk when she was passionate about something. "Haley, it's fine" She said. "I'll take him home at three."

"Thank you" Haley said, hugging the older woman.

Deb wrote down something on a paper and handed to Haley, "that's my number, call me if you need anything. Oh…" she began to dig through her purse; she dug her keys out and began to unhook one of the keys. "… this is the house key, just make sure you give it back to me."

Haley nodded and one more time hugged her. "Thanks."

"No" Deb said, shaking her head. "Thank you, for saving my son."

Haley nodded and said her goodbyes, with that she run out of the hospital, she had a long day ahead of her, and the sooner she started the better.

O

Oo

O

Having already collected all the work she needed, Haley was on her way to her locker to pick up a few books she would need. She continued to walk until she heard her friend talking to her, she turned and smiled at Julian.

"Have you seen Brooke?" was the first thing he had said.

"Hello to you, too" Haley joked, and shook her head, "and no, I haven't seen her."

"Oh" he said, he turned to her and finally actually talked to her about her and not asking about Brooke, "it's nice to see you back at school" he said.

Haley nodded, "it's nice to be back. But I have to go soon."

"Nathan?" he questioned, knowing the answer already.

Haley nodded and turned back when she heard someone yell her name. Julian next to her got a hold of Haley's arm and squeezed it. It was Brooke who had called and he wanted nothing more than for the girl to come near him and say hi, but he knew that was a long shot.

"Brooke?" Haley said, a little surprised to see the girl at school so early.

Brooke walked over to her and hugged her. They weren't exactly friends but Brooke still liked to think of Haley of someone who would eventually become her friend. She pulled away and waved at Julian. "Hey" she said to Julian.

Haley looked at Julian and saw him shyly wave at her and let out a small chuckle.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked her, smiling. She was super excited about being able to do something for her friend, and doing it with someone she would eventually like to be friends with was a bonus.

Haley nodded and hugged Julian, "I'll see ya later" she whispered and patted his chest. She turned to face Brooke, "let's go" she said.

Brooke followed her lead and waved to Julian.

O

Oo

O

It had been a couple of hours had gone by and Nathan was tired of waiting. Emily had told him in the morning that he would be able to go soon, but he was still stuck in the bed. His mother had yet to come and talk to him and Haley was not there. He usually expected her to go after school.

He let out a sigh and began to think about everything that had happened the passed two weeks. Most people take an accident as a horrible thing in their lives, but Nathan saw it as one of the best things that could have happened to him. If he never had the accident he would have never met her, and maybe he wouldn't be the guy he was now. He might still not be the best of guys, but being with her made him want to be the best he could be.

"Finally" he said, watching as his mother made her way towards him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, he looked like he was dying to get somewhere.

He shook his head and stared at her, "can we go already?"

Deb frowned and shook her head. She still hadn't gotten the go ahead from Haley so she couldn't take him home just yet. "Sorry, honey. There is still some paper work to be done" she lied.

Nathan let out a frustrated sight and leaned his head back, he looked at his mother again and saw her pull some clothes from a bag and walk over to him.

"Here" Deb said, "you can change into this and I'll tell you when all the paper work is done."

He nodded and started to get out of bed. He looked at his mother and walked towards the bathroom. He was in a little pain because of his ribs. It wasn't anything big, but it was the first time he was actually walking.

Deb watched her son walk over to the bathroom and checked her phone one more time, still nothing. She didn't know what else to tell Nathan, the truth was that there wasn't a reason for him to stay in the hospital.

O

Oo

O

The room was practically done, but Brooke was still walking around moving things around. She just needed things to do, or else she would loose her mind. She had only seen Julian a couple of times, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. She finally put the CD's by the radio and turned to Haley, who was now sitting on his new bedspread.

"Are we done?" Haley asked, she was so tired of Brooke finding new things to move. All she wanted was for Brooke to say yes so she could call Deb and she could see Nathan.

Brooke nodded and began to walk towards her, "but I have a question." She sat next to Haley and looked at the girl, "I know we're not friends yet, but I like you" she said, "I guess… I guess I just want you to know that I'm not the same bitch you met that one day at the hospital."

"I know" she said, knowingly.

"And… Well, I…"

"Want to know about Julian" Haley, quipped.

Brooke nodded shyly. She had never been the shy girl, but hearing his name made her act like a little school girl.

"He's a nice guy" Haley said, "and I can see you like him, but trust me, he's nothing like the guys you've been with before."

"I know" she whispered, "that kinda scares me."

"You'll be fine" Haley assured her new friend. She stood up and pulled out her phone, "can I call Deb now?" she had been dying for this moment, and Brooke somehow always managed to put it off.

Now Brooke was ready, she nodded and smiled at the girl. She watched as Haley waited impatiently for Deb to answer the phone and wondered if she would ever feel like that. She had been that same girl when she was with Lucas last year, but she had never actually felt the ways she did when she saw Julian. This guy made her nervous, and he made her feel like she was a better person than she really was. With Lucas it was all about sex and just being the new it couple.

Brooke turned to Haley when she heard the girl close the phone, she was about to say something when Haley's phone started ringing again, she watched as she answer and she talked to whoever was on the other side, then once more she was done and Brooke finally got to speak. "Are they coming?"

Haley nodded, "Deb said he's been very impatient to come home."

"Kinda like someone else, but for a whole other reason" she teased. Seen Haley's cheeks turn pink she changed the subject, "who called you?"

Haley looked at her phone and to Brooke, "oh, it was Peyton, she's coming."

"Cool-"

"… with Julian."

"What?"

"I thought you liked him" Haley said, now confused by the way Brooke was reacting to the news of Julian going.

"I do" she admitted.

"Cool, then you'll be happy to know that he's coming."

Brooke eyed her, "you already said that."

"I know" Haley said, chuckling and walking out of Nathan's room.

Brooke followed the shorter girl out and wondered what Julian would think if Haley told him she liked him. Would be the one to take the first step, or would she have to do it? She shook her head and ran towards the living room, where she expected Haley to be.

O

Oo

O

Nathan couldn't wait to get home, to be in his house, to sleep in his bed, to eat regular food, to use his bathroom. But even though he wanted to be there, there was still a part of him that would miss being in that hospital. He had made great memories there. He had told Haley he loved her, and she had said it back. She had been there practically every day and even took him food. The hospital food was not the best, but when Haley took him food he felt like he was in heaven.

He looked out the window and saw that they were home, he saw Lucas' car there and was actually happy that his brother would be home when he arrived. He opened the door to his mother's car and got out slowly. He was still a little weak from his surgery, and his body needed to get use to walking after all he had gone through.

"Come on" Deb said, grabbing his bag and walking slowly next to him in case he needed her for support. She opened the door and let him walk in first.

Nathan was surprised to see that everyone was there. Haley, Brooke, Lucas, even Peyton and Julian, he wasn't close to them but they were still there. He looked around and saw the welcome home banner and smiled. It actually felt good to know that people actually cared about him enough to take their time to make him feel welcomed. He walked closer in and everyone said welcome at some point giving him a hug.

"Sit, Nathan" Deb order, as if he were a dog.

Nathan did as told and walked over to the couch nearest to him. He sat and patted the spot next to him looking at Haley. She smiled sweetly and sat next to him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and welcomed him.

"Thanks" he said, softly.

"So" Brooke said, "tell us about your great hospital stay" she said. She had visited him a few times, but when people told you about their experiences it was so much more interesting.

Nathan shrugged and looked around, "whose idea was this?" he asked.

"Haley's"

"Brooke's" Haley said.

Both girls looked at each other and giggled. It had been Brooke's idea, but Haley had helped and done a lot of the work as well. Haley turned to face him and said, "both."

He nodded and draped his arm over her shoulder as to hold her closer. "Thanks."

Peyton was standing near by with Lucas, she told him she would be back and ran off towards the end of the house. Everyone looked at the way she walked out and turned their attention to the boy who had just come home.

"I missed you, little brother" Lucas said, "I'm glad you're home."

"It's good to be home" Nathan said.

Brooke let out a loud laugh and it quickly quiet down when the door was opened and practically slammed. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Dan Scott walk in, and by the looks of it he was not happy.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, angry at the sight of all the people at his house.

"It's Nathan's welcome home party" Julian said. He knew the older Scott was angry, but he didn't really know much about him. He felt Brooke elbow him on his side and he rubbed the spot, it hurt to be elbowed, but he was actually flattered that Brooke Davis had just hit him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan asked.

"Dad" Nathan sighed; his father could be such an ass sometimes. The people that were there were people that cared about him, or that were there for Haley in Julian's case. His father yelling at them was not helping, and the last thing he wanted was for people to pull away from him because of his ass of a father.

"What" he yelled, turning to him. He saw Nathan and Haley right next to him. He could tell the girl was a little scared, but he didn't care. At the moment he was angry that Nathan had gotten home and no one had told him about it, how was that possible?

"Dan-" Deb began, but he quickly cut her.

"No, Deb." He eyed Nathan and Haley again, "it seems that every time something happens in this family no one tells me. And it also seems like this little girl is involved in it" he pointed to Haley.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled, but quickly sat back when he felt one of his ribs move out of place.

"I think we should go" Brooke whispered to Julian. She didn't wait for him to say anything, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. Brooke had been in the Scott house plenty of times, and she knew that the fight was just beginning and that Julian would not like to be there when the fire started.

Haley looked around and saw that everyone was gone, the only people left were her, and the rest of the Scotts. She began to stand up, "I better go" she whispered, but fell right back to her spot when she felt Nathan pull her by the wrist. She looked at him shocked, but she could see him begging her to stay.

"I think that would be the best" Dan scolded.

"No!" Nathan yelled. He turned to her, "go wait in my room, I'll be up soon."

Haley looked at him and wondered if that was what he really wanted, but she couldn't see anything. His face was blank, she didn't know what else to do, so she nodded and began to walk out the room.

"That's great Nathan" Dan shot, "you always have liked to have girls in your room."

Haley heard him and was shocked at the way Dan treated his own son, she was walking towards the stairs when she bumped into someone. Haley looked up to see who it was and was relieved when it was Peyton. Peyton hugged her friends and both girls walked up the stairs as quiet as they could.

It was supposed to be a great day, a day where Nathan would go home and finally be out of that stinky hospital, but Dan had ruined it. Dan Scott always found a way to ruin things, and this was no different.

Both girls were in Nathan's room and they could hear the yelling going on down stairs, it was horrible to hear people yelling at each other.

"You need to stop treating them like babies" Dan yelled.

"They're my kids" Deb yelled back.

Next thing both girls heard was Lucas trying to reason with his father, but not getting very far. "Dad, just leave. We can talk about this some other time."

"Talk about what? The fact that your brother is throwing his future away for a piece of ass, or the fact that you are so wrapped up on getting that girl back that your grades are slipping?" he questioned looking at both his sons. He turned to Nathan who looked like he wanted to kill him and shook his head, "you need to let her go, son."

"Dad-"

"Nathan, she's holding you back."

"You can't tell him how to live his life" Deb shot.

"You stay out of it!"

"Don't talk to her like that" Lucas yelled, "she's done nothing to you."

"You're a kid, you don't know anything" he told Lucas, "as for you" he pointed to Nathan, "I expect you to end it with that girl." With that he walked out of the house furiously and slammed the door once more.

Both Haley and Peyton were shocked at the fight they had just heard happening. Haley's parents rarely fought when she was young, and this was something out of a movie to her. Peyton also never really heard people fight the way the Scott family had just done.

The door suddenly opened and both girls gasped afraid that the person on the other side was Dan, but lucky them it was just Nathan and Lucas. Nathan walked in his room and smiled when he saw that it had been all decorated. There were a few flowers and he could see the new bedspread and sheets, and other little things. He sat on his new bed and watched as Peyton walked out the door, then he patted the spot next to him and watched as Haley slowly made her way towards him.

"Nathan… I-"

"How much did you hear?" he asked, worried about the answer he would get.

She looked down at the carpet and back to his eyes, "enough"

"Don't listen to him" he order, softly. "Hales, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You don't hold me back, you help me move forward. It thanks to you that my grades are so good now, it's because of you that I am so happy… it's all you."

She had her eyes fixed on the carpet and didn't want to look up. His words were so sweet and kind, but she didn't want to be the reason his family was falling a part. She was letting Dan get to her, and she knew it was wrong.

"Hales" he whispered, wanting to get an answer from her.

Slowly lifting her head she looked into his eyes, "do you love me?" she asked. "Like really love me?"

He looked at her incredulous, how could she be asking him that? "Yes" he said, "I love you so much."

She nodded and let a small smile appear on her face, she leaned closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Promise me you'll never leave. That no matter what you'll always be here, even if we are not together."

"I promise" he said, and kissed her. His kiss was more passionate and long, and he let his tongue slip into her mouth. "and we'll never not be together" he assured her. He watched her as she nodded and kissed her again.

He hated that Haley had to have so many things happen to her, that she had lost so many people. He wanted to help her get over it, but he knew that would not be possible. Still, he was going to be there for her, and if he had to fight with nails and teeth to get her to be happy he would. She had been the first person who had allowed him to be the best version of him, and he would never forget that. She was the one for him, and Nathan Scott knew that just by looking into her eyes.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, although they are dropping. Hahaha, its all good guys, people are busy. Anyways I just want to thank you and apologize for taking so long to update, I'm really trying to have them up sooner, but my schedule is crazy and every week it gets crazier. Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Mazzy-** thanks for your review, yeah Julian is actually a very funny person. He's a complete dork and that's what I love about him, and we will see more of him in chapter 14. Thanks again.


	13. Day 13

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day thirteen

O

OOO

O

The yelling was driving him crazy. It wasn't possible that two people hated so much as to yell all morning. To yell and not care that there were people sleeping, people who were actually still not feeling as great as to be awoken by yells.

Nathan was sick of it, he was so tired of his parents pretending to be a happy couple just so people wouldn't judge them. He hated to hear the way his father spoke to her, but hated more that his mother allowed him to do so.

"Not a pleasant way to wake up, huh?"

He looked up and saw his brother walking towards his bed. Nathan shook his head and stared back at the ceiling. He felt Lucas get on the bed and he took the same position did. Both brothers stared to the ceiling blankly. They could hear the yelling, and they both knew there really was nothing they could do about it.

"Sometimes I think that we're the grown ups" Lucas stated, still staring up.

Nathan let out a sigh, "I know. They never really cared, and now they're both fighting to see who ends up with us."

"Neither" Lucas said. He didn't need to think about it, he knew the answer.

Nathan finally moved, he turned to face his brother and wonder what it was that Lucas was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Nate, we're eighteen, they can't really fight for us we're adults."

Nathan realized his brother was right, "we should move out" he suggested.

Lucas was shocked by his brother's words. Nathan had never been the one to say things without thinking them through. Maybe he didn't think all the time, but when it involved people he loved and his family he was the one who would be rational.

"I'm serious" Nathan said, when his brother didn't answer him.

"Nate-"

"Lucas, we don't need them. We both have our trust funds, they can't take that from us. And you said it, we're adults. They can't stop us."

"Where would we go?" Lucas asked.

"We can rent an apartment. We only have four months of school, then we would be living in a dorm."

Lucas let his brothers words get to him, and Nathan was right. They were both grown ups, and they didn't need their parents. They hadn't needed them when they were younger, and they sure as hell didn't need them now.

They both continued to look at the ceiling. Lucas kept thinking abut what his brother had said, Nathan was right. They could move out and have a six month lease. They didn't need anything more than that. They were done with basketball and they could get a job now.

Nathan on the other hand began to really think about it, and he wasn't sure if he would like to move out. He would have to get a job and begin to take care of a house, even if it was just for him and Lucas.

O

Oo

O

She took a bite of her muffin and continued to talk to her father. Haley was sitting on a chair next to him and her feet were bent, so that every few seconds she would rest her muffin on her knees. She had been talking to him for a while, and wanted to tell her father everything that had happened the previous night. She had already told him about Mr. Scott yelling at his sons and telling Nathan to break up with her, and she had to admit that hearing Dan say that had scared her a little. She was afraid that Nathan might have actually done what his father had asked him to do.

"I really wish you could meet him dad. He's so sweet and nice, and he always smiles. He has really cute blue eyes, and I… I love him, daddy. I know it's soon, but I've never felt like this before. I remember when I was little you told me that you knew you loved mom the moment you saw her, maybe it's in my blood to fall in love fast. Oh, I think Nico likes him too, she hasn't met him, but she makes him French toast. You know how good her French toast is, Nathan loves it. I want him to meet you" she said. The whole time she had been speaking her voice was alive and she was excited tot ell her father about her boyfriend, or whatever he was. But then she suddenly felt sad, "…I want him to meet you… when you're awake. I really wish you would wake up soon. I know it sounds like I don't need you now, but I do. Nathan fills a void in my heart, but I still need you."

From the door Nicolette watched as Haley spoke to her father. She had told him everything, and it was so good to see how much Haley trusted her father, but it was the saddest thing to watch Haley talk to him when she would ask him to wake up. It broke her heart to see Haley so broken and know that she would never be able to fix her. Haley was still hurt that her dad didn't wake up, but she would get a little better every year. Nicolette turned around and walked towards the kitchen, she needed to get things done.

Haley put her feet down and leaned closer to her dad. Taking his hands in hers she let a few small tears roll down her cheeks. "Daddy, I want you to be awake, I want you with me. I love you, daddy. Please wake up." She waited, just like every other time she waited, but nothing happened. She let go of his hands slowly and walked out of the room. She wiped her tears and walked to her room to get her things, she needed to get to Nathan's house to help him, and she was already running late.

She had four bags, and she thought it might have been easier if she just took a suitcase, but then people would think something of it, so she didn't. She had one big tote bag with all her books, one with all Nathan's books, one for her laptop, and her purse. She was walking out her front door when she saw Julian there.

He took some of her bags and let out a chuckle, "are you moving out?"

Haley shook her head and giggled, "homework."

"This much?"

Haley nodded, "well, it's mine and Nathan's."

Julian nodded as they walked to her car. He put the bags in the back and shut the door. He slowly walked over to her and smiled, he actually couldn't do anything but smile, and Haley noticed that. She wanted to ask him, but thought she should let him be the one to tell.

Seen that he was not going to tell her she decided to begin the conversation, "why are you here so early, anyways?"

Julian smiled, "I have to tell you something?"

"Is it about Brooke?" she wondered, holding to her car's door.

He nodded. "We're going on a date tonight."

"Julian… I don't want you to think I'm not happy for you, because I am. I know how much you like her, but… just be careful. She's different than what you're use to, she's not like us."

"I know, Hales. I'll call you to tell you how it goes" he said, chiming like a child.

"You better" she said, swatting his arm. "I better go."

"Yeah" he said, "I'll call you tonight." Julian leaned closer to her and hugged her, pulling away he said goodbye and walked towards his house, which was only two houses away.

Haley got in her car and began to drive, she would soon be in Nathan's house, and the only thing she hoped was that Dan wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't, but who really knew. Still, she drove, she wasn't going for Dan, she was going for Nathan. He needed her, and she had promised to be there.

As she arrived at his house she got all the things she needed form the back seat of her car, and she quickly made her way towards the door. The smile on her face was so big it could brighten up anyone's day. She was confused as to why she smiled, she had tons of work to do. But then she remembered that it didn't matter how much work she had to do, she would get to do it with him.

"Hey" she said, happy to see the boy on the other side of the door.

"Hi" Lucas said, looking over his shoulder. "Umm, let me help you." He took his bags and heard her mumble a thank you. Lucas shut the door behind him and turned to Haley, "let's go, hurry, Dan's here."

Haley felt her stomach turn into knots. The man had been nothing but rude to her, and she was sure that if he knew she was there he would not be happy. Yesterday she had heard him tell Nathan that he needed to end things with her. Needed? Who was he to tell Nathan what to do? Nathan was old enough to make his own decisions, he didn't need him or anyone for that matter to tell him what to do.

She nodded and followed Lucas quickly to Nathan's room. He opened the door to his brother's room and put the bags inside by the door and let Haley walk in. He smiled weakly at his brother, "I'll see you guys later" he said. With that he walked out of the room.

"Bye" she said, but didn't get to finish her word when the door was shut on her face. She turned to Nathan a little shocked, but everything she felt washed away at that moment. She looked at him and it was as if they were the only two people in the world. She walked over to his bed and sat right next him. She slowly leaned closer to him and gave him a sweet and quick peck.

"Hey" he said, when she pulled away.

Haley licked her lips and leaned back, "hi."

"So…" he said, eyeing the bags by his door."What's all that?"

Haley followed his gaze and turned back to him, "homework." She stood up and walked over to the door and grabbed the bags, except her purse. She placed them on the bed and began to take things out. She opened her laptop bag first and pulled out her computer, she turned it on and moved on to the next bag. She handed him a couple books and pulled hers out as well and put the bags on the ground.

"I have to do all this?" he asked, incredulous.

Haley nodded, she leaned closer to him and her face was just centimeters away from his. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"I'm looking forward to your help" he said, and moved closer to capture her lips. He pulled away and licked his lips and watch as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She chuckled and grabbed on of the books. "Math?"

Haley nodded and began to help him. She was there to help him like she had promised, but it was really hard to do so when he was always glancing at her. All she wanted was to throw the books on the floor and just kiss him, just be there, just the two of them. But they had work to do. She had fallen behind all those days she had missed, and Nathan had fallen behind because Haley hadn't collected his work after his last surgery.

Through out the rest of the morning they continued to work. They had finished their calculus homework and now had less to do. It always turned out to be that numbers was the most complicated assignments to work on. They were now working on his English assignments and Haley was telling him the rules for the paper he had to write, once he was done she would check it and he would be able to type it and email it to his teacher.

It was a great morning. Nathan did complain a few times about it being too much work, but she would soon find a way to make it _fun_. He found it hard to find work fun, but would listen to her and get lost in her words. When she tried to explain things to him she had such passion about what she was doing. She knew the material, and it looked liked she really loved trying to help other people understand it as well as she did.

"I need a break" he said, again. It was the fourth time in four hours that he needed a break. Haley would always say that he could stop for a few minutes, but not too long or they might be there all night.

"Nathan, it's only been forty minutes since your last break" she said, giggling.

"I was in a coma" he informed her, as if she didn't know.

She chuckled, "and that's the seventh time you use that excuse."

Nathan shook his head and huffed, "fine." He grabbed his book and continued to read the chapter he needed to read.

Haley smiled when he picked up the book and turned back to her work. She had already read the book, so it wasn't very hard for her to answer the questions on the worksheets. Sometimes being a bookworm, and loving books wasn't a bad thing.

Nathan watched as she answered so quickly the answers on the paper, he thought of something else. Maybe if he played his cards right Haley would give him the answers and he wouldn't have to read the stupid book. He thought about it for a second and finally found a way to make her give him the answers.

He let out a loud sigh. First he needed her attention, then he could put his master plan into action.

"What now?" she asked, letting her pen drop on her paper.

Nathan shook his head and looked down.

"Nathan" she warned.

He looked at her, "I don't get it, Hales… Why don't you just give me the answers?"

"Because" she said, sitting on her knees. "That would be cheating."

"Haley, I was in-"

"A coma" she said, "I know. And I've been in the hospital a couple of times, but me being sick all the time is no reason for me to slack at school, Nathan. You need to read the book."

He nodded and touched his side and winced in pain, he let out a groan and watched as Haley shot up from her spot and sat right next to him. He felt guilty for playing the sick card, but he could not understand the book.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried that he might need another surgery.

Nathan nodded, "yeah, just my ribs."

Haley eyed him suspiciously. He was still holding his left side and she pulled away. She looked into his eyes and she could see what he was trying to do, but she would play along, at least for few minutes.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, once again her expression turning to worry.

Nathan shook his head, "No… Hales, I… I don't think I can finish the book" he lied.

Haley nodded as if she understood what was happening, "it's okay" she said, "you can copy my answers."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. He didn't realize when he was sitting straight up and his hands were no longer on his side. He was just shocked that Haley had given in that fast, but soon realized that she was actually a lot smarter than he thought.

"No" Haley said loudly, and shook her head. She hit his arm, "did you really have to fake it?"

"How?... I… how did you know?" he finally managed to ask.

"You're holding your left side" she informed, "you broke your right ribs."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Get back to your book."

He looked at her and watched as she took her previous position, "Haley, I really don't get it."

"How about I help you a little?" She watched him nod and she moved closer to him once more. She straddled him and gave him a sexy smirk. Haley usually wasn't the type of girl to just do that, but she felt comfortable with him. She leaned to the side and took the paper from his hands.

"What… what are you doing?" he asked. He was taken back when she had straddled him, but he was even more surprised when Haley had that sexy smile on her face. He had never seen her act like that. He had to admit, though, he liked it. When she took the paper he let her do so and now all he did was watch her as she looked at the paper.

Haley leaned closer to him and kissed him, she felt his hands on her thigh and she let out a small moan, but quickly pulled away, things were getting out of control. She smiled when she pulled away and looked at the paper.

"Who is Paris?" she asked. The questioned on the paper was much more complex, but that was basically what it was asking.

Nathan looked at her and wondered why she was asking him that, but still answered. "The prince of Verona" he said.

"Hmm." Haley leaned closer to him and kissed him again, this time she made it last a little longer than the previous one and pulled away, she could see the smirk on his face and she let out a giggle. "What was the reason Romeo was in a depression?"

"He… umm. Rosalie?" he asked. He didn't really get the book, who made you read a play? It made no sense.

Haley shrugged, "that works for me." Once more she leaned down and kissed.

"I like the way you teach" he said.

They continued to work on his paper, and Haley would kiss him if he got it right, and not if he got it wrong. He had figured out the way she was kissing him. If he gave her a really good answer the kiss was deep and long, if he was just close she would kiss him quickly, sometimes only being a peck, and of course he got nothing if he got it wrong.

He wondered if she did that with every person she tutored, but soon shook the thought out of his mind. Haley wasn't that type of person, and he didn't really believe she would do it.

It was only an hour later when Haley started to complain that she was hungry. He had told her that he would go and get her something to eat, but Haley shook her head and said she got it covered. She had pulled out her phone and texted someone. He didn't know who it was, but he really didn't mind.

Nathan and Haley were now taking a break. She had most of her homework done and all Nathan needed was to get some of his chemistry work done. It was actually amazing what a little kissing could get you. She had done the same thing for the rest of his work and Nathan had actually done really well. She told him that he had the information in his brain, he just needed to find a way to get it out. And she had found the way, simply bribing him with kisses.

They were both now on the bed watching some game Nathan had on. He knew Haley didn't understand basketball, but he had asked her what she wanted to watch and Haley said that game was fine. She was right next to him watching the TV. She had no clue what was happening, but the way Nathan reacted to every move the players made was a little amusing to her. Soon enough she was a sleep and all she could feel was his body next to hers.

O

Oo

O

Nathan shook Haley a little and hoped that she would wake up soon. The girl could sure sleep. He had been shaking her for about a minute and she still slept like there was nothing happening. He then opted for a different option. He leaned down to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, seen that nothing happened he then moved to her neck, then her lips, and after stirring a little she finally opened her eyes. She looked up at him and Nathan looked back at her with a smirk.

"What time is it?"

"Three" he informed her.

Haley sat up and saw all the papers and books still on the bed around them, "did you finish everything?"

Nathan shook his head, "but we can finish tomorrow."

She snuggled closer to him and took a good sniff at him, then leaned to give him a kiss. Nathan kissed her back and pulled away. He reached to the side table and handed her a sandwich. "My mom brought you a snack."

Haley sat up and took the sandwich, "what is it?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly" he informed her, "I took a bite" he confessed.

Haley inspected the sandwich and found the spot, she giggled and took a bite as well. "This is really good" she said.

Nathan nodded, "I know. It's practically the only thing my mom knows how to make."

Haley giggled and ripped her sandwich in the middle. She handed him half and leaned closer to him. Nathan took it and smiled. They both sat in the silence of his room eating one of the best PB&J's they've ever had.

O

Oo

O

Peyton had actually gotten Haley's text earlier, but she wasn't able to take her the food until now. She had texted Haley explaining that she would not be able to go at the moment but would be there soon to take the food. But Haley had never answered.

Now she was walking up the steps towards the Scotts house's door. She was a little scared when she saw the door open and a very angry Dan Scott walk out. She felt him brush passed her and continue to walk towards his car. _That was rude_, she thought and waited for someone to go to the door. Seen that no one would, she stepped inside and began to look around. She was familiar with the house, after all she had dated Nathan a few years back and they spent a lot of time at his house.

Peyton continued to walk and still saw no one. She wondered why it was that Dan was so mad as she walked to the kitchen. She put the bags on the counter and walked towards the stairs, the least she could do was tell them that she had brought the food. She would try and call Haley, but something told her that Haley wouldn't answer, just like her text message earlier that day. She continued to walk down the hall and reached Nathan's door. She knocked lightly and got no answer, so she opened the door.

"Oh my god" she said, turning around and shutting the door on her way out.

"Peyton, wait!" Haley yelled.

Peyton was standing right outside the door horrified. She had never thought that they would be making out that intensively. She knew Nathan moved fast, but she didn't expect Haley to give into his crap. She was still trying to remove the image of her friend on top of Nathan kissing. She could see that Haley was ready to take her shirt off, it was half way up her stomach, and Nathan, well he was just lying down with his pajama pants. She heard Haley call her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to walk in.

"Umm… I'll be downstairs" she informed, and made her way down the hall. She didn't make it far when she heard a door open. She saw Lucas walk out, his face worried.

"What happened?" he asked, "are you okay?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever be okay after what I saw."

Lucas looked at her skeptical, then he put the pieces together."Are they… having sex?" he asked. He didn't know much about Haley, but he really didn't think she would be the type to move so fast. But then again, she was with his brother, who was the king of moving fast with girls.

She shook her head, "just making out, but… oh god" she said again, and turned to walk down the hall. She had no words to explain it.

Haley was pacing around the room while Nathan just laughed. She didn't know what was so amusing about her friend walking in on them, to her it was something horrible.

"Hales, it's okay."

"Nathan!" she yelled, stopping to look at him as he put a shirt on. "She walked in. Oh my god, what is she going to think now?"

"Who cares" he said, walking towards her. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead. "Trust me, she's done worse" he assured her.

Haley nodded, but then wondered what he meant. How did he know how much worse she had done? She knew they had dated, but was Peyton really that kind of girl. She looked at him with a questionable look and wondered if he would actually tell her what he meant. She really didn't think so.

"Come on" he said. He grabbed her hand and began to walk out of his room.

Haley wondered if he was trying to avoid talking about, but quickly shrugged it of when she saw how slow he was walking. "Are you okay?" she asked, "you can always eat here."

Nathan walked out of the room and shook his head. He never let of her hand as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wanted to start walking. He would have to start going to school on Monday, and the last thing he wanted was to be the guy walking around with crutches, not that he needed them.

As they walked in Haley saw Peyton turn around. Haley knew at that moment that Peyton was disappointed. She then remembered what Nathan had said, and it was true, Haley was sure that Peyton had done much worse. Haley knew that she had slept with Nathan when they were dating, but he wasn't the only guy Peyton had slept with. She shook the thoughts out of her head and began to check the bags to see what her friend had brought.

"Yum" Haley said, noticing the Chinese containers.

"Lucas, I'm-" Deb didn't finish her sentence as she walked in. She looked at both her sons and the girls in the room.

"Hi, Deb" Haley said.

"Haley, it's nice to see you. You too, Peyton" she said turning to face the blond girl.

"Mom, Peyton brought food" Lucas informed, pointing to the bags.

"I was just going to go out and get some food" Deb informed. "I guess I really don't need to go now."

"I'm sure there is plenty" Haley said, smiling at the older woman.

Deb nodded and walked over to get the things to set the table. She got cups, silverware, plates, and place mats. She sat everything on the dinning table and waited as Haley and Peyton put the food on the table. She saw both her sons sitting and smiled, they both looked happy. It had been a long time since she had seen them that way, it was hard to see your kids happy when you hardly saw them. She shook her head and grabbed the juice from the fridge and walked back to the table.

Haley took a seat right next to Nathan and Peyton took the one next to Lucas. Deb was sitting at the head of the table and felt a little out of place with all the teenagers around her. She smiled at them and watched as they all got their food. She also saw that Nathan wasn't getting his food, but Haley was putting what he wanted on his plate.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem" Haley said, "it's not good for you to try and reach things with your ribs right now" she pointed out.

"Peyton, it's nice to see you around again" Deb pointed out.

Peyton smiled, "it's nice to see you, too. I actually missed this house."

Deb gave her a nod, "it's a little strange to see you with Lucas, though."

Peyton shook her head and looked at Lucas and back to Deb, "Oh, we're just friends."

Deb nodded, she knew there was something else there but she wasn't going to push it. She turned to Nathan and smiled at her youngest son. Sure, he wasn't younger by much, but he was still her baby.

"I missed your smile" she said to Nathan.

Nathan looked at his mother, "I'm happy" he said. He had never realized that he wasn't happy. He thought that parties, and girls, and alcohol was what made him happy. But now he knew better. Just thinking about Haley made him smile, he couldn't explain what he felt when he saw her, or when he actually touched her.

"I'm glad" she said, "and I'm glad you found a nice girl."

Haley put her fork down, "What about Peyton?"

"She's a nice girl as well" Deb said, "but she wasn't able to change my son."

"We were all about drama, and labels, Hales" Peyton said.

"Don't I know it" Haley said.

They all laughed and continued to talk. Deb was glad that both her sons were happy. Lucas and Peyton may say that their just friends, but she could see that there was more there. Deb was happy to see that both girls were good girls, and that both her sons were able to find someone that turned them into a better version of themselves.

O

Oo

O

After dinner Deb had told the boys that she would be back later. They had all watched a movie and eventually both girls had to go. Haley had gone upstairs to make sure Nathan was in his room when she left, she also needed to get her things. They had shared a kiss and she told him she would be back.

Now both Haley and Peyton were on their way home. Peyton had walked to drop the food off, so Haley was giving her a ride. They were almost to Peyton's house and Peyton couldn't wait to get home, but she also wanted to ask her friend a question.

She knew she might not get an answer from Haley, but it was worth a try. "Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"You're happy, right?"

Haley nodded and quickly glanced at her friends, "yeah, why?"

"I guess… You know I love you, and I want you to be happy… But I was thinking about Monday."

"What about it?"

"Haley, you need to be prepared." She knew what it was like when you dated Nathan, you got hell from most of the girls in the school. "Have you talked to Nathan about it?"

Haley knew that she needed to talk to Nathan about it, she needed to know that he was willing to protect her from all the evil girls that went to school with them. But she also didn't want to think about it now, not after the great day she had with him. "What's going on between you and Lucas?" she asked, hoping that Peyton wouldn't go back to the previous chapter.

Peyton shook her head. Haley was never the one to talk about her feelings, something that Peyton hated. "Nothing" she said, "we're just friends."

"mm Hmm" Haley mumbled, and parked outside Peyton's house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Peyton nodded and got out of the car, she held the door open as she ducked in to say a few last words. "Hales, just think about it. I'll be there for you, and I'm here if you need to talk about it. But you really need to talk to Nathan about it."

Haley nodded and watched as Peyton shut the door and walked towards the front door of her house. Peyton was right, Haley needed to talk about it, if it wasn't to Nathan she needed to find someone else to talk to. She couldn't hold in the fear that he might just let people trash talk her. But then again, Nathan had said he loved her, he had told her that she was the reason why he was so happy. He said that they would never not be together. All those things led her to believe that things would be okay, and that Monday morning Nathan would be the guys she had fallen in love with, the one that didn't care what people said.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, so here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Thanks to all those who review, and thanks to **MAZZY; i wish I could send you a preview, but you don't have an account. I tried to give you my email, but they just take it out.**

Thanks again, and remember review = preview. I'll try to update soon, but I think the next chapter will be up on MOnday.


	14. Day 14

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Fourteen

O

OOO

O

Nathan was walking around his house as if he had never been in an accident at all. His mother had told him a few times to take it easy, but his answer would always be the same. "I have to be prepare for tomorrow" he would say. Deb knew he wanted to walk, but she also knew that if he didn't take it slow today he might not feel so good tomorrow. Walking towards the kitchen he turned around when he heard the doorbell. He knew who it was, or at last hoped it was her. The only other possible person was Dan, and no one in the house really wanted to see Dan at the moment.

As he opened the door he was faced with her. There she was looking as pretty as she always did. Her brown hair was down in soft curls and she wore her usual skinny jeans and boots, this time she had a purple long sleeve shirt and a white jacket on top. He smiled at her and asked if he could take the bag she was carrying.

"Let me help you with that" he said.

Haley shook her head and took a step back, "no, you need to be resting" she pointed walking passed him. She placed the bag on the counter and smiled at Deb who was walking by, "good morning."

"Hey, Haley."

Haley smiled politely and walked back to the front door, where Nathan still stood. She pulled him by the arm and walked him to the kitchen, pushing towards the stool she order him to sit. "Stay put."

"But-" he was about to protest.

"No buts, you need to rest, Nathan."

"At least he listens to one of us" Deb said.

"What's in the bag?" he questioned, wanting to know so bad what she had brought. Knowing Haley it might be books, something he didn't really want to see at the moment.

Haley began to pull things out and grinned, "I'm making pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Deb asked, putting her coffee mug down.

Haley turned to face the older woman, "yeah, Nathan mentioned you didn't cook… I don't want to step over you, I just thought you might want breakfast."

Deb shook her head, "no, it's fine" she said. "Pancakes actually sound nice."

Haley grinned one more time and began to prepare the pancake mix. She was happy that Deb was up to her doing so. She really want to step over Deb, she just wanted Nathan to have a good breakfast. Haley knew that it was the most important meal, and Nathan _sure_ needed to have a good healthy one to get better soon.

"Did someone say pancakes?" Lucas asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Deb responded to her son, "Haley's making pancakes."

"Good, I thought you were" he joked, "we don't want the house to burn down."

They all laughed. Haley actually found it offensive that they made fun of their mother for not cooking. But seen how Deb reacted to it, she knew that they were use to it. Deb wasn't a cook, and her kids were well aware of that.

"Want any help?" Lucas asked, pouring himself a glass of juice.

Haley nodded, "that would be great. Umm, can you heat up the pan for me?"

Lucas nodded and did as asked. He smiled at his brother. He could tell that Nathan was happy, and it had been a long time since he had seen that smile on Nathan.

After Haley had finished the pancakes, she had helped Deb was the dishes while both boys watched some TV. Haley could tell that Deb and her boys were really getting close, and that they were all really making an effort to be the family they had wanted to be.

"Haley" Deb said, putting the last plate away. "I just wanted to thank you, for telling Nathan to give me a second chance… I'm sorry about your mother."

Haley felt a pain in her heart at the mentioned of her mother, but quickly put it back. She didn't want to breakdown in front of Deb. She smiled and nodded, "everyone deserves a second chance."

"Thank you" Deb said one more time, she turned around and walked to her sons.

Haley watched as she walked towards them and walked behind her, only a few steps behind. She smiled when Deb placed a soft kiss on each of her boys' head. She smiled at Lucas, "watch your brother, I have to go get some things for the week." She then turned to Haley, "I hope to see you again soon, Haley."

"You, too" Haley said, waiving goodbye to the older woman walking towards the door.

Was she was out Lucas stood up and walked towards the window, he waited until the car was out of sight and turned to his brother. "I know I have to watch you and all, but do you mind if Haley stays with you."

"It's fine, Lucas" Haley said, "I'll take good care of him" she tapped his chest, "you go."

"Thank you" Lucas said, and just like his mother he was gone.

Nathan turned to Haley and grinned. He loved that she was there with him, and that she cared enough to be the one to take care of him when his family had left. He had to admit that it was a little sad to know that your mother and brother could leave so easily, and people who were not your family were there for you no matter what.

She smiled at him. Just seen him grin brought a smile to her face, it meant that he was feeling good and that he was happy. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled back. Standing up she walked towards the exit of the living room, she would have kept going if she hadn't been interrupted by Nathan.

"Where are you going?"

"To get our books, you still have work to do" she told him. And just like that she was gone. She had gone to his room to get the books and hopefully finish his homework later that day. Getting the bag she walked right back downstairs and placed the books on the round coffee table. She handed him what he needed to do and began to read a book she needed for her class.

They worked in great rhythm for a while. He would get most of his answers correct and Haley was blazing through her book. It was as if they had taken some sort of smart pill and they couldn't stop working.

Nathan had been concentrating for a long time on the next problem, but still he couldn't get passed it. He wanted to ask Haley, but she looked to be so lost in her book. He kept watching her as she read. He couldn't help but realize that she was concentrating an extremely long time. She had been reading the same page for a while and that's when he realized that something was wrong. He looked at her and noticed that she wasn't actually reading, but she was just looking at the page absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He wanted to know what was going through her head, he needed to know what she was thinking, what had her so deep in thought.

She moved her eyes from the page and looked at him. Haley hadn't even realized that she was just staring, that she was pretty much gone. She shook her head and smiled at him, well, tried to smile. "Nothing, why would you ask that?" she said, putting the book down and scooting closer to him.

"Hales, you've been reading the same page for over ten minutes. So, what is it?"

Haley looked down at her feet and clasped her hands together. She looked at him, "it's tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" he asked, confused. He didn't understand what she meant, or what tomorrow was. To him it was a regular day, but maybe she knew something about tomorrow that she didn't.

"Nathan" she said, tilting her head sideways. Noticing that he still wasn't getting it she told him, she decided to get it over with. Peyton had mentioned it yesterday and she had thought about it all night. "School. Tomorrow we have to go back to school."

"So?"

"We're not exactly your normal couple, Nathan. You're Mr. popularity, and I'm… I'm just a tutor" she whispered the last part lowering her sight.

Nathan pulled her head up with his hand on her chin, "hey" he said, and scooted closer to her. He looked straight into her eyes, and saw the fear in her eyes. "I don't care what people think or say. I love you" he assured her.

"But-"

"No, Haley. I love you, and if people can't learn to deal with it, than they're not people I want in my life." He looked at her straight in the eyes and held her hands in his.

"Nathan you're like the most popular guy in school, I'm-"

"The most popular guy in school's girlfriend" he finished her sentence.

Haley's head snapped at the word girlfriend. They had never made their relationship official, but by him saying it, it meant that to him it was official. "Girlfriend" she said, softly.

"Yeah" he said, excited. "Unless… you don't want to… I –"

"Yeah" Yeah said, "I want to."

"Okay, then. Haley James, would you be my girlfriend."

She nodded and leaned closer to him, "yes. I would love to" she said, and let her lips crash with his.

O

Oo

O

After leaving his house Lucas had only one place to go. He needed to see her and tell her what he had been thinking, the things that would not let him sleep at night. Lucas knew it was a long shot, but he needed her to know.

As he walked towards her house he couldn't help but think of what Peyton would say. He had once let her go for Brooke, and even though Peyton had said she was fine with it, he knew she wasn't.

Lucas knocked on her door and waited patiently for her to open. Still, he was nervous and his keep rubbing his palms on his pants. Then he saw her. The girl he hoped would hear him out, the one that he had once loved and let go, the one he wanted to be with. _She _was standing in front of him, with her messy morning hair and her pajamas.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" she asked. The tone come out a little rude, but it was only because he had woken her from what seemed to be one great night sleep.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, feeling horrible for waking her. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Letting out a huff, Peyton took a step to the side and allowed him to walk in her house. She watched as he sat on the couch and she walked behind him. "I'll be right back, let me change and we can go out for a walk or something." Seen him nod she walked towards her room.

Lucas waited for her to appear again, and once she had they had both walked out of the house. He expected her to want to drive somewhere, but Peyton had told him it would be better to walk, so he did as she requested. They had made it to the pier near the river and they walked along the edge of the semi frozen river.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. They had been walking in silence for a while, and Peyton was beginning to wonder what was so important that he felt the need to wake her up.

Coming to stop he watched her turn to face him. He looked her in the eyes and smiled, he missed just being around Peyton, it had been a long time since they had actually just talked. Maybe Nathan's accident wasn't such a bad thing. In the end, it helped him find Haley, his mother get closer to them, and now Lucas was talking to Peyton.

"I want us" he said bluntly. He wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to rip the band aid and say it.

Peyton was shocked, she never expected those words to be the ones to come out of his mouth. She looked at him and turned her vision to the river, eventually looking at him again. She could see that he was serious about it, and that was the worse pat. She wanted him, she really did, but she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Peyton…"

"Lucas, I … I don't think it's the right time."

"Why" he asked. Inside he was hurt. He knew he would get that answer, he knew she would say no, but hearing it sucked even worse than thinking it.

"What about Brooke?" she asked, not caring that it sounded rude. The first time around she had been hurt, and she was protecting her heart this time, no matter how rude her words sounded. "Last time you chose her. How do I know you won't do it again? How do I know that you are truly over her?"

He took a step closer and caressed her cheek, "Peyton you are the one I've always loved, I was just too stupid to see it. What I felt for Brooke was a friendly love, and I misunderstood it for the love I feel for you. I know I've done stupid things, but letting you go was the stupidest of them all." He paused for a second letting her take in all his words, "you're the one. It's you, it's always been you" he assured her.

She listened carefully, but still couldn't quite let his words sink. He was picking her, telling her that it had always been her, yet Peyton couldn't let go of what had happened with Brooke. It had hurt her, and standing in front of him listening to what he was saying she wanted to say she loved him too, but the words wouldn't make their way out of her mouth. She leaned into his touch and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's not that simple, Lucas" she said, "I should go." She turned around and walked. Letting go of all the tears she was holding in as he spoke to her. She didn't want to run, but she needed to know that he was serious, she needed to think about what had just happened and allow it all to process.

Lucas looked at her as she walked away. He knew he should have gone after her, but it was hard when you had poured your heart and soul and all she had done was stomp on you heart.

O

Oo

O

Haley was sitting with Nathan just watching TV. They had finally finished all their work, and now all now they had nothing else to do. She knew she should have gone home, but she didn't want to leave Nathan alone. Besides, she wanted to ask Deb something.

He looked and saw Haley paying close attention to the screen, which made him want to laugh. It was so cute how she concentrated so much, even when she didn't know what was going on. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel her near him.

She looked up at him and smiled, "hey."

"You like the game?" he questioned, amused.

Haley lightly hit his chest, "I was trying to see if I could understand it."

"I could see that" he said, tapping his finger on her nose. "But if you want to change it, you're more than welcome to do so."

She shook her head, "it's okay, you can watch it. I should-" just as she was about to finish her sentence her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and picked up immediately. 

_"Haley, I am freaking out"_ the voice on the other side said, upon her picking up the call. 

"Julian, calm down" she order, snuggling closer to Nathan. She let her head rest on his shoulder and felt Nathan's head get closer to hear what the conversation was about.

_"Calm down!"_ he yelled, _"Haley, Brooke asked me to go to her house."_

Haley hit Nathan lightly on the side when he started to laugh, and returned to her friend. "When?"

_"Now Hales, why do you think I'm freaking out?"_

"Hey, why are you yelling at me for? I didn't tell her to invite you" she joked.

_"Haley, I'm serious. I don't know what to do. I really like her. Oh god, maybe she wants to be friends, maybe she wants me to be like her little brother."_

"Julian, calm down. Just go. I'm sure she wants to see you. Just take a movie or something. Hey, I have to go, I love you."

_"But, Haley I-"_

Haley heard the beginning of his sentence, but she knew Julian all to well to not hang up. If she kept listening to him, he would eventually not go to see Brooke, which will only mean Julian talking about her even more. Now that she was with Nathan she didn't really see him, but he would call everyday and talk about how pretty Brooke, and how he really liked her, and anything else that was Brooke related. Haley didn't want to be the mean friend, she just wanted him to tell Brooke how he felt.

"He's really something" Nathan commented, earning a scold from Haley.

"Hello" Deb said, walking in with some bags. She looked around and backed to the couple on the couch. "Where is Lucas?"

"He had to do something" Nathan said, trying to sound hurt that his brother had left him.

"That boy is something."

"Deb, Umm… Can I talk to you?"

Deb nodded and walked towards the kitchen, she was getting a little worried. She really didn't know much about Haley and she didn't know what the girl wanted to talk about, and that scared her a little.

"I'll be back, stay put" she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips and following his mother to the kitchen.

A very confused Nathan sat on couch wondering what Haley needed to talk to his mother about. Maybe it was about him, but he really didn't think so. Whatever it was, it must be important for Haley to be so nervous about it.

Deb was taking the items out of the bags when Haley waked in. she put the bag to the side and sat on one of the bar stools, and waited for Haley to do the same. Sitting in front of the girl she smiled and waited for Haley to speak, but nothing was coming out of the girl's mouth.

"What is, Haley?"

Looking down at her intertwined hands she lifted her head, "I… I was wondering. Umm, I wanted to take Nathan out" she finally told her. "I just wanted to know if that was fine with you."

Deb nodded, "well yeah. I mean, he really shouldn't be out, but I know you'll take care of him. Where did you want to go?"

"My house" Haley said, biting her bottom lip. "I want him to meet my dad."

Deb was taken back by the girl's confession. To her it was a little soon for Haley to want to introduce Nathan to her father, and she didn't really think it was a good idea. But the look on the girl's face told her to just let him go, yet she wanted to know why Haley wanted Nathan to meet her father.

"Haley… Well, I just. I think it's a little soon for that."

Haley nodded, "I know. But my dad was the reason why Nathan and I got so close. My father is in a coma. He's been in it for years. The point is that if my dad wasn't in a coma than I would have never been there every day to see Nathan, even though just seen him smile would make me want to return. But still, I had to be there and having Nathan there made it that much better."

Deb felt for the young girl. She never knew that Haley's father was in a coma. She nodded and reached for the girl. Placing her hand on Haley's lap she looked into her eyes, "if you ever need anything, you can always count of us."

Haley nodded, "thanks."

Deb once again hugged her, and once again she was shocked. She had never been the affectionate one, but Haley made her want to be, she made he care. "Now go tell Nathan, I'm sure he wants to meet him."

O

Oo

O

"Hey, I brought a movie" he said, stepping into her room. He had never really been inside a girl's room, unless you count Haley and Peyton, but they were more like his sisters.

"What movie?" she asked, walking towards him and pulling him to her bed by the hand. She pushed him so he was sat and took the DVD box from him. "Ooh, I like this one."

"Haley recommended it" he said. Then kicked himself mentally. He knew that Brooke knew that they were only friends, by Peyton had said to never talk about other girls when you were with a girl.

Brooke placed it in the DVD player and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him. "Thanks for coming" she said, rubbing his hand.

"No problem" Julian said.

"Julian, lighten up. Have fun. Come on" she order, sitting further in her bed so that her head was against the head rest and tapped for Julian to sit next to her.

He looked around and back at her, "won't you parents be mad?"

Brooke shook her head, "they don't even know I exist."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" she assured him. "Now come on, let's watch this movie that Haley recommended."

Julian scooted back and sat right next to her. He felt her snuggling closer and eventually he gave into it and let her near him. It felt so good to have her so close, but it also felt bad. He didn't want this to be the one night and nothing more. Sure, they had a date, but he was afraid that Brooke was just using him, and after getting what she wanted she would leave him. Shaking that feeling off he decided to enjoy the moment, Haley had told him to have fun, and that's what he would do.

O

Oo

O

After telling Nathan she had drove them both to her house. They were now entering and Nathan had to admit that he was a little shocked at the size of her house. Seen the way she dressed and acted he never expected her to have such a big house. Her care was also nothing out of this world, it was a regular sedan. He looked at her and allowed Haley to take his hand and lead him inside the house.

"Nico, I'm home!" she yelled, and walked towards the heart of the home (the kitchen).

Nathan smiled as Haley pushed him on one of the chairs near by, she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to him, then she walked over to him.

"Haley"

Haley turned around and saw Quinn, she smiled politely and held Nathan's hand. "Hey… Um, is Nico home?"

Quinn shook her head, "she went to pick up some medicine for your father."

Haley nodded, then realized that Nathan was standing behind her. "Oh, Umm, this is Nathan. Nathan this is Quinn."

Quinn reached out to him, "nice to meet you. Haley talks about you all the time."

Haley looked at her confused and wondered how Quinn knew that when she never talked to her about him, but quickly shrugged it off when she remembered why they were at her house in the first place.

"Nice to meet you too" he said, looking at her strangely. He couldn't help but think that she looked familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He felt Haley squeeze his hand and he was brought out of his thoughts.

"We're going to see dad" she said, and pulled him along.

Nathan turned to face Quinn one more time and smiled, "it was nice to talk to you" he said. And then it hit him. Quinn looked like someone. He hadn't seen her before she looked like someone he saw often, but was it possible. He stopped her right as she was about to open the door by pulling on her hand. "Hales?"

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"Are you… Is Quinn… Are you related?" he finally asked.

Haley looked at him confused, then she shook her head. "No. She's just the nurse. Why?" she asked, wondering where the question had come from in the first place.

"Nothing" he quickly added, "let's just go see your father."

She nodded, but still wondered as she opened the door. She pulled Nathan inside and she walked up to her father. Letting go of Nathan's hand she held onto her fathers. "Hey, daddy" she said. She turned to face her boyfriend and smiled, then turned to her father. "This is Nathan, my boyfriend" she said, smiling at the thought that he and her were and item.

"Hi, Mr. James."

"Nathan, you can talk to him. I'm sure he can hear you" she assured him.

"I know" he said, "I could hear you."

"You could?" she asked, incredulous.

Nathan nodded, "every word."

She mouthed and I love you and he did the same. Then she returned to her father. "Anyways, I just wanted you to meet him, and for you to know that he's a good guy" she looked at Nathan, "just like you told me to find when I was little."

Nathan stood behind her and hugged her from behind, letting her head tilt back and rest on his chest. He placed a kiss on her head and watched as Haley looked at her father.

"I love you, daddy. Please wake up soon."

He saw her let go of her father's hand and a tear roll down her cheek. He pulled her closer and felt Haley hug him back. She pulled away and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I just miss him"

"You don't have to apologize" he said, "he's your father."

"Haley, are you home?" they heard Nicolette scream.

He could see her face light up at the sound of the older woman's face. He felt her get a hold of his hand and pulled him out, "I'm coming."

Walking through the house she saw Nicolette handing Quinn a paper bag and begin to pull out some pots. Haley smiled at her and walked closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey."

Nicolette turned to Haley and noticed the boy standing not far from them on the other side of the island. "And who is this handsome young man?" she asked.

"This" Haley said, walking to him and getting a hold of his hand. "…is Nathan. Nathan, this is my nanny. Nico."

"It's nice to meet you" Nathan said, "Your French toast is great."

Haley let out a giggle at his confession.

Nicolette nodded, "I'm glad you like it. Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

Nathan looked at Haley, who turned to her nanny. "Yes he will, he needs a good healthy meal."

"How does pasta sound?" the older woman asked.

"Macaroni?" Haley asked, her eyes lighting up just thinking about her favorite food.

Nicolette nodded, "only your favorite."

Haley smiled at her and asked if she could help. After that Nathan watched as the two woman cooked. His mother had never been much of a cook, so to see the way both women worked around the kitchen so effortlessly was surprising to him. Not long after they had started the meals he saw Quinn walk in and help Nicolette with a salad while Haley pulled him a side to set the table.

He helped her set the table and watched as the house of women did everything. It was amazing to him that only women lived there. He felt Haley kiss his cheek and he looked at her.

"Thank you for staying" she said.

"I love it here" he admitted. The place was so different from his house. Even though there really wasn't many people around, it was a very homey place. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad" she said. And just like that they knew that someday both of them would want to have a house like that, except that they would want to have children running around.

They all had dinner together, and Nicolette was actually surprised at what a gentlemen Nathan was. People around town talked all the time, and the things they said about him and his family were never good. But seen him with her little girl she saw the real him, the one that cared and would do anything for Haley.

After eating Nathan had said goodbye to tall the women in the house and eventually Haley had gotten him out of the house to drive him home, something neither one of them really wanted. He looked at her and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it. "I had a great time today, thank you."

Haley looked at him smiling, and quickly turned to the road. "I'm glad."

He looked at her and the way she concentrated, the way she answered; there was something about her tone. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to push it, especially when she was driving. He waited, he waited until they were outside his house and Haley had turned her car off. Now it was time. He looked at her and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll se you tomorrow?" she asked, worried about his answer. She didn't know how she was worried, but she was.

Nathan nodded. "Pick me up?" he asked.

She nodded, "of course."

"Haley?"

"Hmm?"

He lifted her head and made her look into his eyes, he leaned closer and let his lips crash with her. The kiss was sweet and reassuring, there was nothing more to it. "Don't worry about tomorrow. I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?"

She nodded. She knew he was telling the truth, but something inside her still didn't let her just let go of the subject. She leaned close to him and kissed him. She let her forehead rest on his and smiled as she looked at him. "I love you."

"Love you too" he said, kissing her again.

"You need to go" she told him, pushing him back. "I'll be here tomorrow morning."

He nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. Before shutting the door he smiled at her, "I'll be waiting."

Haley laughed at how cheesy that sounded, but it was still cute. She watched him as he walked inside his house and turned her car on and drove home. It was late and she wanted to finish a few things she needed to do before school tomorrow. Besides she couldn't wait to go to sleep to see him tomorrow, but at the same time she could, because she didn't want to see what people would say.

"I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow" she said, and continued driving off.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Alright guys, I really wanted to get this chapter up today. I didn't double check for spelling and other things so I apologize if there are may grammar errors. I feel like POOP today and really didn't feel like reading the chapter again.

Thanks to all those of you who review every chapter;** KTxx, windycloudcakes, danni1989, journey17, naley12, and mazzy.**

Also thanks to the new reviewers, which I think are new because I don't think I've seen their review before. Hahaha . anyways; **blissfullyBroken29-**thanks for your review, and I hope you liked the preview. **chuckandblairlove-** thanks for the review and for reading, I hope you liked the review as well. And **naleylove24-** I got your review today and I sent you the preview, I really hope you were able to read it before the chapter was up, if not that really sucks.

**Mazzy- thanks for the review. I'm glad you get excited about the chapters, to make it easier on you I'll try to add new chapters on Mondays and Thursdays.**

**Thanks again to all of you guys and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. ;)**


	15. Day 15

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Fifteen

O

OOO

O

Haley had slept little to nothing the previous night, still not getting over the fact that she would get hell for being with Nathan at school. He was like some sort of king to their peers, and she knew most of the girls would be giving her the evil eye when they saw her walking with him. She had thought of maybe calling him and telling him she would just see him at school, but then she remembered that she had promised to pick him up.

As she drove she still thought about all the evil things they would say to her. she parks outside his house and waits for Nathan to walk out. She wanted to get to school early and make sure Nathan was feeling okay about walking around the building.

She watched him carefully a he walked over to her with a smile and his back over his shoulders. As he got closer she smiled back and unlocked the doors in her car. "Morning" she said.

"Good morning to you, too, gorgeous."

Haley blushed and turned away, but quickly returned her gaze to him. "Are you ready?"

Nathan nodded, "I love it when you blush" he said, caressing her cheek.

"Shut up" she said, sounding embarrassed.

He put his hand down and kissed her quickly before Haley began to drive off. He was also nervous about coming back to school, but he could tell that Haley was still over thinking the whole situation. He hated that she thought people would treat her wrong, because he would never allow it. But he really couldn't do anything about it, its how she felt and he couldn't change that.

When they arrived at school he noticed that there weren't many cars around, and he was thankful for that. Mostly because he knew Haley was nervous, and he didn't want to add more to her nerves. He got out of her car and watched her as she got out of the driver side, then he pulled her to a side hug as they walked in the building together.

"So" he said, opening his locker, "why are we here so early?"

She looked around and waited for him to put his books away, "I have a few things to do."

"You could have told me, then I would have just drove myself." He joked.

"Then you can go home" she joked back, "I'll do my things and see you later."

He watched her as she turned around and began to walk and got a hold of her wrist before she got too far. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Come and see" she offered, seductively.

He let her lead the way as she pulled him by the hand. He watched as she turned in a couple of halls and he was officially lost. He had never been to that part of the school before, he didn't even know it existed. He continued to look around and bumped into her when she came to a stop.

"What is this?" he asked, looking around the room. He saw tables and books and computers, but he didn't know what it was. It was too small to be a library, but it didn't look like a classroom either.

"This" she said, placing her bag on one of the tables, "Is the tutoring center."

"And I'm here because…?"

"Because I have some things to do, and" she walked to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's my favorite place to be at school."

He looked down at her and placed another kiss on her lips, "you really are a nerd" he pointed out, gaining a smack to his chest.

"Hales-"

"I'm sorry" she said, "I'm sorry, I- I forgot."

"You forgot I was in the hospital?"

"Sorry" she said again, then pulled him and pushed him onto a chair. She straddled him and smiled down at him. "I didn't forget you were at the hospital" she admitted, "I forgot you were still sore."

"Mmhmm" he said, as he watched her leaned down and kiss him.

"But, I promise to be more gentle" she said, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Mmhmm"

"And-"

"And, what?" he asked, expecting to get more.

"We have to go" she whispered in his ear and stood back up. She watched as his face dropped and pulled him by the hand after getting her bag.

Nathan let her lead him out, but was still a little confused. Haley had said that she needed to do some things, yet all she had done was tease him. He watched as she lead him towards the hall where his locker was and she stopped a few lockers before.

"What- this is your locker?" he asked confused. Seen her nod and put some books away he wondered why he had never seen her. He remember seen her at the hospital and thinking she was cute, so why had he never noticed her at school.

"Yes, it has been for a while now."

"Look at that, Julian" she joked, "aren't they cute?"

Haley turned to see Peyton and Julian walking in their direction. There were a few more people around them now, but nothing big was happening. "Shut it."

"Hey, dude" Nathan said, giving him a nod.

Julian nodded back. He still didn't trust Nathan, but he was doing his best for Haley. Haley was and would always be his best friend and he would do anything for her.

They stood there talking for a few minutes and Haley could tell that people were glaring and whispering, but like Nathan had said she let it slide. That was until someone called her name and she could no longer hide behind her friends.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled, running towards them. She hugged them all and turned to Nathan, her arm draped over Haley as to hug her sideways. "So, Nate. Did you like your room?"

He nodded.

"Good, we had tons of fun!" she exclaimed, and saw Julian. "Hey sexy" she winked. After having the movie night Julian still made her nervous, but he also made her want to feel like herself, something she was doing at the moment.

They all heard the bell ring and began to walk their own ways. Haley waived to her boyfriend and walked with Julian towards their first class. She was a little scared as to what people would say during class, but she let it stay in the back of her mind remembering that Nathan said he would not let anyone hurt her.

O

Oo

O

Whispering had been going on all morning, but people still kept it pretty down low. Haley had heard a few people whisper about her, but once she looked at them they would suddenly stop. She hated when people were too fake to talk behind your face and smile at you when you looked at them, she would have liked much better for them to just tell her what their problem was to her face, but that's not how high school worked.

Nathan on the other hand would glare at people when they looked at him weirdly. He knew that it was odd that he had finally changed, and that he had decided to be with someone, and even more shocking that the someone was a girl like Haley. Anyone who knew them knew that they were complete opposites, and people around didn't know how they had ended up together.

He was now sitting with his brother waiting for his girl friend to show up to lunch. The lunch room was the same way he remembered. It had been two weeks and everything seemed to continue to go on the same. He looked around and saw the tables divided into clicks. The jocks, the nerds, the art freaks, etc. He looked around his table and saw his brother next to him and across there was Nikki and Carrie, both were cheerleaders for the school.

"So, Nate, how are you feeling?" Carrie tried to flirt.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and continued to look around. He never liked Carrie and he wasn't going to make an effort now. He continued to look in hopes of finding Haley, but the girl sure did take her time to get to the lunch room. But then he saw her. The smile on his face grew at the sight of her.

Haley walked with Peyton, both girls holding a bag of chips and a water bottle. They continued to walk until Haley's brown eyes met Nathan's blue ones. She smiled at him and walked towards him, but not before Peyton stopped her. She felt the skinny blond girl get a hold of her wrist and pull her to a stop.

"What is it?"

Peyton looked at the table and back to Haley, "are you sure you want to sit there?"

"Yeah" she said, making it an obvious point.

"Hales, Nikki and Carrie are there."

"So" Haley said, "Peyt, I'm going to be there for Nathan, not for the other girls."

Peyton nodded and followed her friends. She wished she had Haley's confidence. The girl did things for the people she cared and didn't care what others said, just like she was doing now. Haley was only going to make an effort to be nice to them because of Nathan, but that didn't mean she would let the other girls stomp over her.

"Hales" Nathan called, watching her get closer.

Haley smiled and took the empty spot next to him, Peyton taking the one next to Lucas. She smiled around and said hello, but got nothing back from the girls.

"I didn't know we were allowing losers here" Nikki snarled.

"You're here" Brooke said. She had just gotten to the table, she hadn't even had a chance to take a seat when the girl was already making fun of her friend. Julian was right behind her and watched a Brooke took a seat next to the girls and he did the same.

"Hello" he said around.

"Seriously?" Carrie asked, acting like she was so much better than the rest of them.

"If you don't like it, you can always go" Peyton said, rudely.

"Wow, she speaks" Nikki said, "I thought I would never hear your voice again."

"Shut it bitch" Brooke warned.

Both girls looked at each other and started laughing. They looked around the table and began to eat their meals. They actually didn't want to be there, but if they moved then they would no longer belong to the popular crowd.

"So, all it takes for someone to become cool is to date one of us" Nikki concluded.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She had been civil because Julian was there, but Julian was also a nerd and she wasn't going to let anyone, nonetheless Nikki treat him like crap. "Listen, bitch. You are only here because we let you, so if you want you popularity to stay then you better shut your mouth."

"Feisty" Carrie commented.

"You know what?" Nathan said, grabbing his things and standing up, he looked around the table and grabbed Haley's hand, "We're leaving."

Haley looked at him shocked, but still grabbed her things and let him lead the way. They got a few stares as they walked, but none like the ones they had been getting when Brooke was bitching out at Carrie and Nikki. Haley looked back and saw all her friends getting up as well, and they followed them. She smiled at them and continued to let him lead the way, wherever he was taking her couldn't be bad as getting to be in a room with people staring at you like a freaky animal.

O

Oo

O

Haley was thankful that she would have last class with Brooke. Both girls would be having Physical Education, Haley's worse class. She had changed to the required shorts and t-shirt and walked into the gym where she got a few more glares than she had gotten throughout the day. It was probably because all her other classes were mixed but this one was all girls. She looked around and saw Brooke and began to walk towards her.

The brunette sat on the bleachers with a red headed girl and a blond one. Haley didn't really know who they were, but she knew they were in the cheer squad, she had seen the girls wear their uniforms during game days.

"Haley" Brooke called her over. Watching the shorter girl reach the bleachers she stood up, she pointed to each of the girls as she introduced them. "This is Rachel, and Bevin."

"Hi" Haley said, smiling.

"You've been getting a lot of crap, haven't you?" Bevin asked, she waited for Haley to nod and continued. "don't worry, it gets easier. Trust me."

Haley gave her a questionable look. How would a girl like Bevin know what it felt like, the girl was gorgeous and popular, no one would make fun of her.

"She's dating Skills" Brooke pointed out, "you know, dark chocolate skills?"

"Ooh, yeah" Haley realized what she meant. Although people were open to color and white relationships, people at school still looked at Bevin and Skills weird.

A whistle interrupted the girls and they all looked towards the teachers who was holding basketballs. "Alright girls! We will be working on basketball this week. You each get to have teams of fours, and you will compete against other teams. Today we will only practice shooting and learning the basics, but tomorrow the real work begins."

The girls practiced the rest of the class. Well more like Brooke trying to get Haley to actually make the ball go in the net. It wasn't easy, and Haley never did get it, but they also didn't have all day for that. Eventually class was over and Brooke told Haley to practice, and maybe have Lucas or Nathan help her.

They were now on their way out of the gym and towards getting change. "Sorry I didn't know you were in this class" Brooke apologized. She had never realized that Haley was in her class, and now she felt terrible sorry for that.

"It's fine Brooke" Haley assured her, "we didn't know each other."

"You're right" the bubbly brunette agreed.

"So, you and Julian, huh?" Haley asked, as they both began to get changed.

Brooke looked at her and blushed just a bit. Haley was sure she had never seen her blush and it was kind of funny to see Miss popularity blush.

She nodded, "he's great" Brooke said. "He makes me feel like… Like I matter, Like I'm important."

Haley nodded, "you are important, to him" she added. "just don't break him, he's very fragile."

Brooke nodded. "I promise."

Both girls laughed and walked out of the room. They had changed and were ready to finish their day. Haley had gotten many dirty looks, but after surviving lunch and P.E she was sure she would be able to survive the rest.

"Hey" Brooke said, right as they were about to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah?"

"Just… Don't let Nikki and Carrie get to you. I know they're not nice, but if you get them get to you things will get ugly."

Haley nodded, "kay, I won't."

"Now go get your boy" she said, looking at the way Haley looked down the hall to where Nathan was standing.

Haley walks over to him and Nathan holds her tightly placing a sweet soft kiss on her lips. Brooke's walking to them and sees people gasp and stare. Not being able to take the whispering, glaring, and gasping anymore she looks around and lifts her hands.

"People, please stop staring. One, it's rude, and two, they are in love. Just leave them alone. Dear god!"

Everyone stopped staring and continued to walk. Haley and Nathan on the other hand started to laugh at their friend's outburst. It was cute how Brooke wanted people to stop staring, but funny the way she had expressed her feelings about it.

O

Oo

O

A/N- so there it is. It's not the best, but it's something. I know it should have been better since it was the big OMG THEY'RE GOING TO BE BACK AT SCHOOL chapter, but there will be more drama coming.

If there are grammar mistakes I apologize guys, I really didn't feel like checking it. But promise to check the next one and to get updates up faster. Oh and there has been many questions about QUINN, trust me the answer is coming.

Thanks to all the reviews, this chapter got awesome reviews last chapter, thanks to all of you.


	16. Day 22 & 23

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day 22

O

OOO

O

It had been a week since they had gone back to school. Haley was still getting use to everything, and she had to admit it was hard. At times she wanted to just let go of everything, but Nathan meant too much to her to do that.

Through out the week she did have a few problems with some girls, but she kept a positive attitude. Like when she saw Carrie walk up to Nathan and try to seduce him on Wednesday, she wanted so bad to go up to the blond slut and hit her, but she brushed it off and walked away. She _did_ have a talk with Nathan about later, but he assured her that he would never cheat on her. Still, she was nervous as to what this week will bring.

She walked down to the kitchen ready for her day and saw Nicolette moving around the kitchen. She walked over and took a seat at the stool and watched as Nicolette set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Good morning" the older woman said, placing the plate and turning around to grab the hot coco.

"Morning" Haley said, and took a bite of her pancakes. She was just about to take a sip of her coco when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she said, running towards the door.

As she got to the door she opened it and was greeted by a very handsome boy in front of her. She smiled and looked at him. Nathan returned the smile and took a step towards her placing a soft kiss on her cheek and walking inside.

They both walked back to the kitchen and took a seat. Haley took her seat once more and Nathan sat right next to her. Nicolette nicely handed him a plate with pancakes and bacon, and also gave him a mug with hot coco.

"Thank you" he said, "how are you this morning?" he asked to older woman.

"Great" Nicolette told him, "living one day at the time."

He nodded and laughed and continued to eat. He turned to look at Haley and saw that she was eating extremely slow. He had been wondering why she hadn't been eating much during the week, and now he noticed her not eating again. He hoped that it was nothing serious, or maybe she was just the type of person who didn't like to eat much.

"Haley, what's wrong honey?" Nicolette asked.

Haley looke dup from her plate and smiled at her nanny, "I'm not very hungry. Umm… do we have any cranberry juice?"

The older woman nodded and grabbed her a glace of cranberry juice. She placed it in front of the girl and watched as she took a long sip of it.

Haley took some of the juice. It was one of the only things that made her feel better. Her side had been hurting for a couple days now and she knew she should have gone to the doctor, but she already knew what it was. Besides, she had spent a long time at the hospital, and it was the last place she wanted to be.

She stood up from her stool and looked at the other two people in the room, "I'm gonna get my bag" she told them, she then turned to face Nathan. "I'll be back and then we can go."

He nodded and watched as she excited the kitchen. He wondered what was wrong with her. He had never seen her drink cranberry juice, and now she was drinking it as if it was her favorite drink. He looked at Nicolette and saw the woman starting to wash a few dishes, then he saw Quinn walk by. He quickly stood up, "I'm gonna wait for Haley by the door."

"Go ahead, and please make sure she drinks plenty of water" the older woman said.

Nathan nodded, even though he didn't understand why she needed to drink plenty og water. He shrugged it off and walked to the living room, where he saw Quinn sitting on one of the couches skimming through a magazine.

"Hey" he said entering the room.

She looked up at him and placed the magazine down. "Oh, hey. Are you lucking for Haley?"

He shook his head, "she's coming" he told her.

She smiled at him. She liked Nathan, he was a great guy. And even though she hadn't been there long she could see that he made the younger girl happy. "You're good for her" she said, out of the blue.

"Thanks?" he questioned, not quite sure what she meant.

"I mean, you make her happy, and she really likes you. Just don't hurt her." She said sweetly, trying to look out for her.

He nodded. He understood that Quinn was only looking out for Haley, but sometimes the way she talked about her made him believe that the girl knew more than she lead on. "How did you meet her?" he asked. He didn't meant to ask that question out loud, but the question came out.

Quinn was taken back by the question, but she still answered. She knew that eventually she would have to tell someone, and one day even Haley would find out. "I've known her since she was a baby, she just doesn't remember."

"Ok, let's go" he heard a peppy Haley say as she reached the room. "Oh, hey Quinn."

"Hey" Quinn said, she smiled at the young girl and her boyfriend, "I should go check on your dad" she said, leaving the two teens in the room alone.

Nathan wondered what Quinn meant by; _she just doesn't remember_. He wasn't sure what it meant, but something told him that Quinn knew more about Haley, plenty more. He let the thought slide to the back of his mind for now, but he would soon get back to it.

They both walked outside and towards his car and were now on the way to school. He could tell that Haley was still worried about what people had been saying, and the fact that Carrie wanted him wasn't helping her insecurities. He wanted to change that for her, he wanted Haley to stop doubting herself. To him she was the only one, and the most important and special girl he had ever met.

As much as he wanted to keep them back, they still managed to resurface. He couldn't live without knowing, so he turned to the girl next to him and smiled at her, and then he quickly turned to face the road. "Hales?"

"Yeah" she said, looking at him. She loved to just sit there and look at him, it reminded her of their time at the hospital. He was always in bed and she got to just be there without having to worry about anything. That was the same way she felt when she was in the car with him, like there was nothing that could bring them down.

He turned to her once more and quickly back to the road, "how did you meet Quinn?" he asked. Maybe Haley did know Quinn from before, and now he was going to get his answer. But what if she didn't? What happens if Haley starts to wonder why he's so interested in Quinn? That's the last thing he wanted.

She looked at him confused and wondered why he wanted to know, but still answered. "She's just the nurse. She was the most qualified when he had the interviews. Why?" she asked, suspicious.

"I… It's just"

"Nate" she said, "you can tell me."

"I don't know" he said, pulling to the parking lot and turning his car off. He turned to face her, "I guess… I just thought that maybe she was your family or something."

She shook her head. "I have no one" she informed him, "It's just me, my dad, and my grandpa."

He nodded and leaned closer to her. He placed a soft kiss on her and pulled away smiling at her, "let's get you to class" he told her, getting out of the car and walking around to open her door.

Stepping out of the car she saw people stare again. Haley thought it was over, that people had finally gotten over the shock of the jock dating the nerd. But no, they were still looking at them as if they were zoo animals. She felt his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the school, and she heard him whisper in her ear, "don't pay attention to them." She did as told and walked with him inside the school, she hoped that people would eventually let it all die down, but some people never learned to let go.

"Have you had any other crazy things happen to you?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She looked up at him and shook her head. A frown was on her face remembering what had happened, and what had led him to ask the question in the first place. She remembered last Thursday when Nikki pretended to bump into her and spill orange soda all over her shirt during lunch time. She knew girls were vicious, but Carrie and Nikki took vicious to a whole new level.

"Hales" he began as she started to open her locker, "I'm sor-" a scream coming from her mouth cut his sentence. He turned to her rapidly and saw that she had taken a step back. Wondering what had been so scary he looked in her locker and found spiders walking around. He would have taken them out for her, but at the moment he felt so much rage and ager that he shut the door harshly, and punched the door after it had closed.

Around them people had all heard the slamming, and they had stopped to see what was happening. The only thing they saw after the slamming was his fist colliding with the locker door. And a very angry Nathan grabbing a petite girl by the hand and pulling her out. Other than the anger they could see the few small tears the girl had on her face.

The anger was driving through his veins at great speed, and he couldn't stop it. He knew that if he didn't get out of there soon he would have hurt someone, that's why he had grabbed her and ran out of the school. Now reaching his car he placed her in her seat and walked around.

Haley was still shocked that he had acted after finding the spiders, and it didn't help that she still could shake the feeling that she had spiders crawling around her stuff. Still she did nothing as he dragged her out. She knew the way he was and she knew that he would probably something stupid. Now sitting in the car she watched as he climbed on the seat next to her and she buckled her seat belt watching him do the same.

"Nathan-"

"Not now, Haley" he said, and he sped off down the road. He didn't tell her where he was taking her, or why he was taking her wherever it was they were going. All he did was drive and stare blankly into the road.

O

Oo

O

Brooke looked around in anger. She had heard the gossip, after all she was the most popular girl, she knew everything that happened at her school. Brooke couldn't believe that someone had actually put something in Haley's locker, Haley was the nicest person she had ever met. Angry as she was she marched to the table where they always sat during lunch, where she saw Nikki and Carrie eating their food.

"Brooke, don't" Peyton said, reaching her friend. She had seen the brunette walking towards the girls when she entered the lunch area, and she knew what Brooke would do. At some point they had been best friends, and Peyton knew all about Brooke.

Brooke turned to her and shrugged Peyton's hand off, "I have to. This is getting ridiculous." She turned around and continued to the table.

Finally reaching the table Brooke saw Peyton standing right next to her, she looked at the girls sitting and gave them a fake smile when one of them greeted her.

"Hey, Brooke" Carrie said, sounding as sweet as she could.

"Hey" she said, sweetly. Then she turned her bitch mode on, "stay away from her, bitch."

"What? Brooke, I-"

"Don't" Brooke warned. "I know I don't know her all that well, but Haley's a good person, and you need to stay away from her. Got it?" she asked the last part rudely.

"I don't think –"

"Yeah" Peyton intervened, "that's right, you don't think. And you know what, you need to start doing it." She grabbed on of the cups near her and threw the drink at the dark hair girl, then Brooke did the same with Carrie.

Both Carrie and Nikki were shocked, and even worse they heard people around them laughing. They quickly stood up and hit the table. They wanted to get revenge, but the way they looked at the moment was no way to be at school when you were them. They both left the room with their heads down in shame, and they both knew that they would have to get payback soon.

"Nice job, P. Sawyer"

"Same to you, B. Davis" Peyton said, crashing her palm with her friend giving her a high five.

The girls both walked over to a table where Lucas was sitting. On her way Brooke saw Julian and she grabbed him and pulled him along to sit with them. She was sick and tired of the way the school was running, and now they were going to change it. She also waived for Bevin and Rachel to go sit with them, that way they could all begin a new click.

"Hey" Lucas said, when Peyton sat next to him.

"Hi" she said, and looked around. She had seen a lot of the people before, but it was weird to be sitting with them.

"Hey dawg" Skills said, taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

Lucas fist bumped him, and smiled at the rest of the people sitting with them. He was glad that new people were sitting there. The whole clicks thing was getting old, and he was tired of it all. For starters he hated most of the people he sat with, they were mostly fake, and it was annoying to sit with someone who you couldn't trust.

"Did you hear?"Bevin asked, being the clueless girl that she was. "Nathan got mad at Haley and he just dragged her out of school" she told them. She didn't know any better, that's what she had heard.

Brooke shook her head. "No. Actually, someone did something to her locker and Nathan got mad, He grabbed her and took her away from her. –I really don't blame him. I mean, how is it possible that you can't even be happy with the person you like? What is that mean for us? What if I date a nerd, will he or I be harassed that way?" She secretly knew she was talking about her, but wasn't going to admit that to anyone. She hadn't told Julian about her feelings yet, so she couldn't just let them out in front of everyone.

They all looked at her and couldn't help but to think she was right. Bevin had been through it, but it had never been as bad as now. The only thing she had to get use to was people looking at them differently, but eventually it all died down. But Brooke was right, what if they all decided to date people from other clicks, would people bully them as well? There was a good point to it, and they all knew they would have to stop what was happening one way or another.

O

Oo

O

Since arriving at his beach house the only thing he had said was 'I'm sorry'. Haley hated that he kept apologizing. He had done nothing wrong, in fact he had rescued her from being trapped with the horrible people who had done that to her. But still, he kept apologizing.

"Nathan, it's fine" she told him once more.

They were currently sitting n the couch in his family room, the TV was off and all they could hear was the sounds of the crushing waves since the back door by the kitchen was open. Haley sat on her knees staring at him, while he sat with his elbows on his knees and his hand touching his face every few seconds.

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Will you stop that?" she yelled, getting tired of him saying those words. She stood up and ran her hands through her hair and looked at him. She could see that he was now paying more attention to her, as he was looking at her and he had dropped his hands.

"I'm sorry" he said, standing up.

"Stop!" she yelled again, sick and tired of hearing it. "That's all you've said" she yelled, angry. "Don't you know how to say anything else?"

He stood up and walked just till he was right in front of her. He tucked a lose strand behind her ear and looked at her. He loved how she looked at the moment, but hated that deep down she was hurting it was because of him. Her big brown eyes stared at him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment. But her eyes showed sadness, and anger all mixed in together.

"I can't" he said, holding her face softly as he caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Haley, this is all my fault, and I am sorry for that. I'm just –"

"Sorry" she said, finishing his sentence and turning around. She let her hands run up her face and down her hair as she began to walk. How was it possible that the only words he could say were to blame himself? She continued to walk pass the kitchen and out the back door.

He saw her walking away and wondered where she was going. He knew she was angry that he kept apologizing, but he didn't get why she was walking away. "Haley!" he yelled, running after her. Nothing, she did nothing more than walk, making him angry. "Haley, stop!" he said, grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him. At this point they were both standing on the sand, and they could feel the cold breeze against their skin.

"What?" she asked, rudely.

"Where are you going?' he asked her, his tone nice and calm, nothing like hers.

She looked at him and turned around again, "home."

"How?" he said, running in front of her and blocking her way. "Hales, you don't have a car. You came here with me."

"I know that, since you dragged me to your car."

"I-"

"You're sorry?" she asked, "I know" she nodded, tired of hearing it. "You've said that a couple times." She took a deep breath, "Nathan, I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to talk to me, to tell me how you feel, to tell me what's going through your mind. – That's what I want. Not for you to be sorry." She waited but heard nothing coming from his mouth, that's when she turned around and began to walk away shaking her head.

"I love you" he yelled, making her turn around. He jogged up to her and grabbed her hands. "I love you Haley James. I know that I keep things to myself, but that's because I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a little late for that."

"I know" he added, quickly after she finished. "I know I'm an ass, and I should tell you more things. But you have to understand, you're the first person that's cared about me this way in a long time, and it's hard for me to just let my walls down." He paused a second and continued. "I'm sorry I shut you out, and I'm sorry that people treat you the way they're treating you."

"You don't have to be sorry" she said, reaching for him and caressing his cheek. "…you're not the one hurting me, Nathan."

"But I am" he told her, "I'm being selfish with you Haley. People are hurting you because of me, and that's not fair to you." He swallowed hard and looked at her, "I love you, and I want you to be happy and if you need this to end for that to happen, then… I'm willing to do it."

"I am happy" she told him, she reached closer to him and kissed his lips. "And don't ever ask me that again, okay?"

He nodded, and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and held her close as if he were trying to protect her, as he pull away he let his forehead rest on hers and looked into her eyes. "I promise."

"I love you" she said, kissing him once more.

O

Oo

O

Day Twenty Three

O

OOO

O

After their fight the preview night they had both gone into the house to watch a movie. Nathan made hot coco to help with the chills of being outside so long, and they cuddled to watch a movie together. He had told her he would take her home after the movie, and Haley remembered calling Nico to tell her she would be home late.

Now opening her eyes she realized that she had never even made it to her house. Looking around she realized she was still at the beach house, and when she felt someone hold her tightly she knew who she was with. She smiled at the touch of him and turned to face him. She traced her hand down his arm and glanced at his watch. Seen the time she freaked and jumped up, scaring Nathan on the way.

"What happened?" he said, shooting up.

"We're late" she said, grabbing her boots and slipping them on. "Oh god, Nico is going to kill me" she said to herself as she walked over to get her coat. She turned around to make sure Nathan was behind her, but saw him still sitting on the couch. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking back to the couch.

"I'm tired" he told her, rubbing his eyes.

"Nathan, it's seven, we're gonna be late. Not to mention Nico is going to kill me!" she yelled, grabbing his shoes and throwing them next to him.

Nathan let out a little chuckle. It was so cute to him to watch Haley walk around all nervous. She was so funny. He grabbed the shoe next to him and started to put them on, still looking at how she tried to straighten the room up.

"Hurry" she said, grabbing his coat.

He laughed and walked up to her. He held her still by he shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips. "We'll be fine" he assured her and began to put his jacket on.

O

Oo

O

Haley walked into her house trying to not make any sounds. She knew she would be grounded. Nico had been very strict with her growing up, and there was no way she would change that now. Sure, Haley was eighteen, but she was still a child in her eyes. As she walked towards the stairs she took the first step up and heard hear name.

"Haley?" Quinn asked.

Haley turned around and smiled, she motioned for Quinn to be quiet and walked up the second step.

"Where do you think you're going?"

There it was. She slowly turned around looking guilty and smiled an innocent smile to her nanny. "To get some homework done?" she questioned.

Nicolette shook her head, "where were you last night, Haley?"

Haley walked down the two steps and dropped her bag by the stairs. She took the few steps towards Nicolette looking down. "With Nathan. I'm sorry" she added the second part quickly. "I know I should have called. But-"

"I was worried, Haley" Nicolette said, "You always call."

"I know" the girl said, looking at the wood floors. "I called you, but then we watched a movie and fell asleep." She lifted her head, "I swear, nothing happened."

Nicolette smiled, "you're grounded" she said.

"But-"

"No buts" she said, "now go get your work done."

Haley nodded and walked up the stairs. She waited at the top of the stairs for Nico to be out of the room, and then she walked down the stairs quietly. She left her shoes at the top of the stairs to not make any noise as she walked down. She slowly made her way pass a few rooms and walked into her father's room.

She walked up to him and sat on the bed next to him. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek she smiled at him. "Hey, daddy." She looked at him once more and thought back to her night with Nathan. Although it was nothing out of the ordinary it felt so right. She loved to be with him, and to be near him. When he wasn't around she felt lost, it was as if he made her whole world spend around.

"Dad, you know how you told me to find a good guy? Well Nathan is the one, I know he is. I love him, daddy, I love him so much." She waited a few seconds before she continued. She had been thinking about it for the passed week, and even thought everything the girls at school had made her go through was awful, she still wanted him. "Dad, I know you don't want to hear this, but you're the only one I want to tell… I think I'm ready, daddy. I'm ready to be with him."

"You should wait"

She heard someone say. She turned around and saw Quinn walking in the room. _'what is with her?'_ Haley thought. Haley hadn't officially seen her spy on her, but she had heard Quinn tell Nathan how much Haley talked about him, and the only person Haley talked to about him was her dad, and sometimes Nicolette. But how did Quinn know all that? The answer was clear now, she had been spying on her.

Seen the wait Haley looked at her Quinn shook her head, "I know I shouldn't intrude, I just-"

"You're right. Why are you here, Quinn?"

Quinn looked around, and looked at her outfit. "I was checking on him, and I heard you… Haley, listen."

"Why are you always listening to my conversations?" she asked, wondering why it was that Quinn knew so much about her talks with her father.

"I just-"

"Stop" Haley yelled, "I don't know you, Quinn. You don't know me, so just stay away from my conversations with my dad." With that she walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

Quinn looked at the door where Haley had just walked out, "yes I do" she said softly and turned to look at Jimmy.

O

Oo

O

Unlike Haley, Nathan had gotten home and no one said anything. He was now sitting on his bed looking through a few things online. He had a feeling about Quinn and he wanted to know more. The girl had said that she knew Haley since she was a baby, but Haley told him that Quinn was only the nurse. That wasn't the only weird thing about it all. Quinn looked a lot like Haley, and that was some big coincidence if you asked him.

He continued to hit the keys on the computer as he researched Jimmy James. He looked through his law firm's website and found a few thins. Like his name and where he had gone to school, from there he continued to expand his research.

As he looked more and more he found more things about him. He knew that Jimmy had graduated from Harvard Law, and that him and his partner Michael Renolds started their own firm not long after graduating. Jimmy James was a workaholic for most his life, that is until he married Haley's mother Lydia. That was pretty much all he knew, but he continued to search. Nathan knew there was something more, but he just couldn't find the answer.

Then, there it was. The answer, it was right in front of him. He continued to read about Mr. James, and there was Quinn's name. He saw it, he read it, he knew about it now. What was he to do with that information? He just couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was all too much for him to process.

Nathan knew he would have to tell her all about what he had found out, but he just didn't know how. He didn't know how to tell her what he had found out, or if she would even want to know. He continued to stare at the screen wanting to find more, but at the same time not wanting to find out why Jimmy had kept it a secret.

O

Oo

O

She sat at the edge of the chair next to his bed, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it anymore, it had all become too much for her. All she wanted was to see him, to be there for him and with him, but everyday she found it harder to do.

As she stood up she let her hand slip down and she wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She turned around before walking away, but turned to face him before walking out. "I love you daddy." And with that she left the room, and walked across the hall to the room they had given her.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know there is no name at the bottom. You are going to have to wait, and I'm sorry for that, but you can guess who it is. Also sorry for not doing a double check. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope I got all of you and sent you all a preview.

Guys Also Naley12 just started her first story and it's really good, go check it out and tell her what you think /s/6851480/1/They_always_wanted_to_be_more

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, and I promise I will get back on track and start sending the preview faster, as well as to try and update sooner.

Thanks ;)


	17. Day 56

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Fifty Six

O

OOO

O

Nathan was conflicted. It had been one month and he still hadn't told Haley what he had found out about Quinn. He wanted to, he really did. But seen Haley happy, and smile since people had stopped bugging her at school made him second guess himself.

As he walked towards the front door of her house he decided that it would be the day, the day that he would tell her what he knew. He needed her to know, she had to know that Quinn was more than just the nurse.

Nodding he knocked on the door and was shocked to find Quinn to be the one to let him in. He followed her to the living room. As he walked he couldn't help but wondered why she had kept it all a secret, and why she had yet to tell Haley. There were many things he didn't understand, but the main one was why she was still there.

"I'll tell Haley you're here" she said.

Nathan nodded, "Quinn?" he asked, watching as she was about to step out of the room. He saw her turn around and raise and eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Quinn looked at him confused, not quite understanding his question. She didn't understand why he would ask who she was. He knew her name and he knew that she was Haley's father's nurse, what else did he need to know? "What do you mean?" she said, walking closer to him.

Nathan rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants and looked at her. "Why are you here?" he asked, more direct.

"I'm Mr. James' nurse" she said.

He shook his head, "he's not Mr. James, is he?" he saw her stiff at his question, "and you're not just a nurse, are you?"

She tried to play dumb, but she knew that he knew something about her, something she was hiding. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you pick Haley's dad?"

"They were paying good money" she lied.

Her lies where making him angry. He knew the truth, he just wanted her to be the one to confess it. He shook his head and stood up, "I know the truth" he told her, "I know who you are?"

Quinn realized that the boy was smarter than people thought. She shook her head and took a deep breath. It was now the moment of truth, the moment where she would have to tell someone the real reason she was there. Quinn knew that Nicolette knew who she was, and she had already talked to the older woman, asking her to please not tell Haley.

"So?" he prompted.

"I just want to be with him" she admitted, "all I want is to be with him when he has to go. I don't want to hurt anyone, I promise."

"What about Haley?" he asked, concerned about his girlfriend.

"She doesn't have to know" Quinn said, "I don't want her to know-"

"That's not fair, Quinn" he said, his temper raising.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Quinn added. She knew how horrible it was for her to keep Haley in the dark about it all, but she couldn't tell her. The last thing she wanted was for Haley's life to change, again. In her eyes the younger girl had been through enough, and if she could help stay away form more pain, than that's what she was going to do.

Nathan shook his head, "that's not fair, Quinn" he repeated, "I think you know that. You might be able to lie to her face, but I can't. I love her and she has to find out."

Quinn was taken back by his words. In part she was glad that Haley had someone that cared about her enough to do anything for her, but she was also worried that he might tell her. Quinn had kept it all a secret for a reason, and now it might all go to hell.

O

Oo

O

Haley was about to leave her room when she heard Nathan speaking louder. She wondered who it was that he was yelling at, and what the reason for him to do so was. She quickly walked over to the bathroom and pulled out a cup and a pill from one of the drawers on the side, she took the pill and looked in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and out of her room. She walked down the hall hearing him yell. At least she now knew who he was yelling at. "It's not fair, Quinn" she heard him say.

She continued to listen as she silently stepped down the stairs. She heard Quinn tell him she was sorry, but why was she sorry. She continue to walk down and heard Nathan talk once more, this time his voice was a little softer. She could hear the hurt, and disappointment in his voice. Him telling her that he couldn't lie to her, but who was he talking about? Who was the _her_?

"Who has to find what out?" she asked, walking into the living room and feeling the tension in the room. She clutched her side at the small pain and quickly dropped her hand, the last thing she wanted was for Nathan to think that she wasn't fine.

They both looked at her shocked. Neither had heard her coming, nor had they realized that she was in the room. They had both been bickering without noticing they were still in the house and that anyone inside could probably hear them, especially Haley.

"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling at her. It was as if just her presence changed his mood. She made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and a smile would automatically appear upon his face when she was near him. He loved that feeling, the one she would give him every time she was near.

Haley looked at him strangely, and was a little shock when she saw Quinn practically ran out of the room. She didn't understand what was happening, but she did know that they were talking about someone, a girl to be more specific.

She nodded and walked over to him. She smiled up at him and reached up to give him a kiss. She held his hand and led him to the door, but wasn't able to make it out the door when Nicolette yelled for her. Haley turned to Nathan and huffed.

"Did you take your pills?" Nicolette asked, walking towards the girl with a glass of juice.

Haley nodded, trying to avoid Nathan's sight. "Yes" she whispered to her nanny. She took the glass from Nicolette and took a big gulp and hand it back to her. "Now I have to go."

"Drink-"

"Plenty of water" Haley finished for her, with an annoyed tone.

"And no-"

"Ice" once again she said, annoyed. She walked to her nanny and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I know, Nico. I'll be home after school. Love ya." With that she grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him out of the house, only giving him a chance to wave at the older woman, but nothing further.

Haley knew that if she let him stay in the house longer, than he would have started to ask Nico why she needed to drink water, and why she needed to take pills, or why she couldn't drink her water with ice for that matter. It wasn't that Haley didn't want to tell Nathan what was happening, it was just that at that moment they were happy and she wanted to stay that way for a little while longer. Their life had been filled with so much drama, having to be regular teenagers was something she had wanted for a while.

O

Oo

O

Haley had been distracted throughout the whole drive. She was still thinking about the words she heard Nathan and Quinn talk about. Who had they been talking about? She still wondered. She looked out the window and watched as the trees and cars went passed them. She never realized that they had passed the school a while ago.

Nathan looked at her and wondered what it was that she was thinking. He had drove passed the school a few minutes ago, and Haley had yet to even notice that they had done so. Haley had always been the type to be worried about school, the one who wanted to be in school all the time, but now she was so preoccupied thinking and looking out the window that he was sure she would not notice if he took her away to Canada.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her but quickly focusing his sight back on the road.

Haley was taken out of her train of thoughts and looked at him, she gave him a weak smile and allowed her hand to run down the back of his head. "I'm great" she told him. She looked out the window and finally realized that they were far out of town, "where are we going?"

He smiled, glad that she had noticed that he was going elsewhere. "The beach house."

"Why?" she asked, worried.

"Just think we need a day off, again." He added.

Haley gave him a nod and smiled. She allowed him to continue driving and did nothing but look around at the scenery. She knew she would be safe with him, Nathan would do anything to protect her. She then noticed the big house and remembered last time they had been there, the time when they had a small fight, but of course ended in each other's arms.

"Come on" he said, opening the door for her to get out of the car.

Haley did as told and followed him up the stairs of the big house and inside. She sat on the couch as they had walked in the living room and waited for him. When he returned he had two water bottles; which he sat on the table across from them. Haley watched him take a seat next to her and smile letting out a deep breath.

"What is it?" she asked, worried. She knew that there was something he wanted to tell her. Every part of her body ached knowing that she was not going to like what was about to come out of his mouth.

Nathan shook his head. He wanted to tell her what he had found out, he needed to tell her. But, he couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Tell me" she said, softly. "please."

Nathan looked into her eyes and saw the emotions behind them. She wanted him to talk to her, and he was going to do it. Haley deserved to know the truth. "Hales, you know I love you, right?"

She nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah."

"I know it's not my place" he said, taking her hands in his. "… but you need to know. You need to know who Quinn is."

"She's the nurse" Haley prompted.

He shook his head, "she's more than that, Hales, and I think you know that."

"What do you mean?"

Nathan took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she needed to know. She deserved to know the truth, and nothing else. He was trying to form the right words in his mind before he let them out, but she was smart, and much quicker than him.

"Is it about…" she looked down and right back to his eyes, "about me. Is that who you were talking about?"

That's when he believed she had been listening to their conversation, or she had at least heard the last end. He gave her a small nod and looked at her intensely. "She's your sister, Hales." He knew it wasn't right to be so straight forward, but he really didn't know how to tell her, and the words had just flown out of his mouth before he could have controlled them.

"No" Haley said, letting out a small laugh. She didn't want to believe it, it had to be a joke. Seen the serious face he had she started to believe him, but still a small part of her wanted to think he was lying. "No" she said, this time her voice was broken and a few tears started to sparkle her eyes.

"Hales-"

"No" she said, pulling her hands away from his. "How long have you known?" she asked. she saw him shift and his hands going towards his mouth, "how long?" she pushed.

"Hales-"

"Just tell me!" she yelled. This time tears rolling down her face as she shot up from the couch.

He stood right up after her, "Hales" he said, trying to calm her down. He felt her pull away and he wondered how hurt she really was. He looked at her and he could see her tears running down her face, and the hurt behind her eyes. "About a month" he said.

"A month?" she asked, hurt evident in her tone. She began to pace around the room running her hands through her head. She wanted to say things, but she couldn't. She was still shocked at his words, and she couldn't believe that he had actually known.

"Hales" he said, walking up to her and trying to calm her down. He put his hand on her shoulders as to stop her from pacing, but felt her push him away.

"Don't!" she yelled. She looked at him straight in the eyes, hurt all over her glare. "Don't touch me." With that she turned around and walked out of the house and straight towards the water.

Nathan wanted to stop her from going, but he understood that she might need her space. Finding out your father's nurse was actually related to you was something that would take time to digest. He saw her as she walked towards the water and she sat right at the edge of the water.

O

Oo

O

After watching her by the water for about thirty minutes he decided it was long enough, and that it was time for him to step in. He began to walk towards her feeling guilty for waiting so long. He could see her shoulders going up and down and hear her sniffle. He felt horrible for being the cause of her pain, but he needed her to know the whole story.

He walked by her side and sat right next to her. He Haley looked at him but quickly turning her sight back to the water. He saw her small hands wiping her tears, something that wasn't helping since she had more tears coming out of her face.

"I'm sorry" he said, his hand rubbing her back.

Haley shook her head and continued to sniff. "Why me?" she questioned. Not really questioning him, just wondering out loud. All she wanted to know was why everything was happening to her, why it was bad thing, after bad thing.

"Hales-"

She wiped her face harshly and turned to him, "why didn't you tell me? Why wait till now?"

He looked at her in the eyes, "because I didn't want to hurt you, Hales."

"And how did that turn out" she asked, "look at me. –Nathan, I'm hurting."

He shook his head, "not well. But, Hales, you have to understand."

"How did you find out" she cut him off. She wanted to know it all, everything he knew she wanted to know as well.

"Online" he said, looking down. He didn't want to see her hurt face. The disappointment she felt.

"Who is she?" she asked, hurt.

He shook his head, "Haley, it's not-"

"Just tell me!" she yelled, "I'm sick off you hiding things from me, just tell me."

"She's your dad's daughter" he admitted, not wanting to lie any longer. "He was married before your mom. I don't know anything else, I promise."

Haley tried to register what he had said, but it was all too much for her. Her father, her daddy had been married before, and not just that but he had also had a child. Haley couldn't help but wonder why he had never told her, it's not like she was a baby when they had the accident. She needed more, she needed to hear it all and to understand what it all meant.

She turned to look at him, hurt still in her eyes. "Take me home" she said.

He did nothing more than nod. He stood up and helped her up. He said nothing as he took her, he knew she was hurting and that she would need time to get over everything. But he also knew that he would be there for her, just like she had been there for him when he had his accident.

O

Oo

O

The way home was quiet. She had many questions, but she knew that Nathan didn't know much about it. Besides, he wasn't the person who owed her answers, ands he knew that. She looked out the window wondering who else knew, and why had no one ever told her. Her father could have told her at any time, it's not like she was a baby when he had his accident. That's when Nicolette popped into her mind, her nanny the sweet woman who had become her second mother. Did she know, had she also been laying to her?

"What you thinking?" He asked. It was the last thing Nathan wanted to do, talk to her when she was so thoughtful. He knew that it was all becoming too much for her, but he would be there no matter what the outcome would be.

Haley turned to face him and rubbed his ear lightly. "Umm. Do you think Nico knows?" she asked him.

Nathan stopped right in front of her house, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her. He took a deep breath and gave her a soft smile. "I don't know" he said, "…but" he added slowly, as he watched her head bow down. "If she did know, I'm sure she was only trying to protect you."

"From what?" she asked, hurt all over her voice.

"Hales" he said, in a sympathetic tone. He held her hand and smiled at her. "Just don't be too hard on her. She loves you, and I'm sure she was only trying to protect you."

Haley took his words in. She smiled at him and leaned closer placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too" he said, "Come on, let's get inside." He got out of the car and around to open her door. Once she was out he held her hand as they both made the way to her house. Just by the way she was holding his hand he could tell she was scared, the fear was evident in her touch.

Haley opened the door and walked straight into the kitchen. She saw Nicolette chopping some fruits and mixing it in a bowl, making a fruit salad. She took a deep breath and walked over to her nanny, never letting go of Nathan's hand.

"Nico" she said, softly.

Nico turned around and saw Haley's face with tears down all over her cheeks. "What's wrong , honey?" she asked, concerned for the young girl. She walked over to her and pulled her to a tight embrace, and kissed the top of her head as she pulled away.

"Did you know?" Haley asked, very much afraid to find out the answer. The tears began to roll down her cheeks once more.

"What are you talking about" she asked.

"Quinn" she said, her voice cracking as the name came out.

"What about her?" Nico asked, taking a step closer to her.

Haley felt Nico reaching over to her and her arms touch hers, that's when Haley snapped. She pushed her arms away, and took a step back wiping her tears fiercely. "That she was my dad's daughter!" she yelled, "did you know?" she asked, lowering her voice a bit. "Did you?"

Nicolette looked down to the ground. She didn't know who to tell Haley that she had known ever since she was a baby. Nicolette remembered when Quinn would visit for the weekend and play with Haley. That was until Quinn's mother decided that it was no good for Quinn to visit and took her away.

"What's all the screaming?" Quinn asked, walking in breathlessly.

Haley turned around and saw the older girl, just the sight of her made her want to punch her. "You!" she yelled, walking closer to her and slapping her straight across the face.

Quinn touched her cheek and turned to face Haley, hurt in her expression. She didn't understand why Haley had just hit her, but then she saw Nathan standing near by and she knew what was happening. "Haley, I-"

"You are a liar. You came in here to take him away, that's all you want…. Why did you lie to me? Why?" she yelled.

"Haley-"

"You know what? Don't!" she yelled, looking at both females in the room. "You all lied to me, ever single one of you." She turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Nathan yelled, following her.

"Out!" she yelled. She slowly shoved him back, "alone" she said, softly. Haley turned around and ran out the house. She needed to clear her mind, she needed to think. How was it possible that every one who was in her life was lying to her, they were all part of the big fat lie.

O

Oo

O

He saw her sitting on the same bench. The same place she had been many times before. He could see her shoulders going up and down. He slowly walked closer to her and placed his arms on her shoulders. Seen her look up at him he smiled at her and walked around and sat right next to her and pulled her closer to him.

Haley let her tears run down her face longer as she snuggled closer to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. She couldn't believe what her day had turned out to be, but it had. "They all lied, Julian" she sniffed.

He rubbed her head and brushed his fingers through her hair, "they were only trying to protect you, Hales."

"I'm not some fragile doll. I can take it, I know I can." She sat up and looked straight at him.

Julian took a deep breath and smiled at her. He knew Haley was much stronger than most people thought, or gave her credit for. He had been there with her through everything she had been through, and she had always come out of everything.

"Hales, I'm sure Nico only did it to protect you. She's been through it all with you, Hales."

She looked at him surprised. Just hearing him talk about Nico the way he had and defending her led her to believe that he knew about it. Just the though made her sick. "Did you know?" she chocked out.

"About what?" He didn't understand what she was talking about. He had listened to her say that they lied, but she had not told him what they had lied about. She looked broken and sad, so he just listened to her patiently.

"Quinn, about Quinn" she prompted.

He shook his head confused, "what about her?"

Haley shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "she's my sister, Julian." Haley sniffled a couple times and let out a few breaths trying to calm herself down, but nothing was really helping.

Julian pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. He could feel her shoulders up and down and her breathing loudly. He soothed her and rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to calm her down. Julian had been there throughout her whole life and knew how much Haley had gone through, and the last thing he wanted was to have her go through it again. There were only a few words that came to his mind to make her feel a little better, or at least he hoped that she would understand and fell better.

"Hales?"

She pulled away and wiped her tears lightly and gave him a weak smile. "What is it?"

"Well, I… I just-"

"What is it?"

"Well… you lied too" he said, shifting to his side so he could look her straight in the eyes. He saw her head pop up and the confusion on her expression. "Have you told him?"

The shocked expression on Haley's face was undeniable. That's when Julian knew the answer , she hadn't. He knew that Haley was only trying to protect Nathan, but that was the same thing he was doing. He was not a big fan of Nathan, but he understood why he had hid the truth from her. Haley was his best friend and he would also have kept the secret from her to protect her. He felt her lean closer to him and he once more hugged her. He felt her shake her head against his jacket, that was her answer. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back as she sobbed on his jacket, and that's how they stayed, together until she would be alright enough to breath normally.

O

Oo

O

She walked through the doors of her house with Julian next to her. His arm was draped over her holding her as close to him as possible. Julian had convinced her to come home after a few hours of crying and just sitting on the bench. He hated to see her hurt, but he knew that every little thing that happened to her hurt her.

Haley looked at him with a smile and walked toward the voices; which were in the living room. She saw Nico crying and talking to Nathan and Quinn on her side trying to sooth her. Haley knew Nicolette must have been very hurt to let Quinn be there for her, since the first day Nicolette had never liked Quinn, and now she knew why.

"Umm, can I talk to you?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. Haley understood that she should have asked to speak to Nicolette, but what she needed to tell him was much more important at the moment.

He looked up at her and saw her puffy, and red eyes and felt horrible for dragging the lie on for so long. He slowly nodded and patted Nico's leg before standing up and walking to her. Nathan walked over to her and reached her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait in my room" she said, her voice still croak. Haley saw Nathan nod and felt his lips on her forehead, and then he disappeared. That's when she turned to Julian, she gave him a quick kiss on her cheek and nodded towards the door.

Julian understood what she meant. When you know someone as long as they have known each other you learn to speak without having to actually use words.

Seen him walk out the door Haley walked over to her nanny and sat on the coffee table to be straight across from her. She saw Nicolette's head pop back up and felt horrible for making the woman cry. "I'm sorry."

Nicolette nodded and leaned towards her pulling her closer, wanting to feel the girl as close to her as possible.

"Why'd you lie to me?" she asked, a new batch of tears getting ready to come out. "Why did he lie to me?"

"He wanted to protect you" she said, "Haley, your father would do anything for you. He knew how much you always wanted siblings, and he didn't want to tell you about one you would never see."

"But you, why did you lie?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you, honey. You have gone from tragedy to tragedy."

Haley gave her a nod and stood up. She needed time, time to let it all sink in. She knew Nico had her best interests at heart, but she still had lied to her. "Umm, I'm gonna go talk to Nathan" she said, turning around to go.

"Haley"

Haley turned around at the sound of her name. She glared at the girl sitting next to Nicolette and shook her head. "Don't talk to me" she snarled, "the only reason you're here is to ruin my life." With those last words she ran out the room and up the stairs straight to her bedroom, where Nathan would be waiting for her.

He saw her walk in with tears in her eyes and small sobs coming out of her mouth. He walked over to her and embraced her tightly. He could feel her tears soaking up his shirt and her arms shrugging with her sobs. "It's okay" he said, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away and looked at him straight in the eyes, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "I love you" she said, barely getting the words out.

"I love you, too" he said. He felt horrible to see her in the state that she was. Her eyes all puffy and more tears coming down her face, "Haley, I know we've only known each other for two months. But… I love you, I love you so much. Before you my life had no meaning, I had no one, but now I got you, and I don't ever want to lose you." He saw her head bow down and he lifted it with his hand holding her chin. He looked at her in the eyes and smiled, hoping that she would do the same, and she did. "You're it for me, Haley James. You're the girl for me, the one I love, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So… will you marry me?"

Haley was shocked by his proposal. She knew she loved him, but they had only known each other for two months. Was it really possible to know that it was meant to be, that he was the one for her. With everything she had going on she couldn't think straight. She looked at him and felt more tears coming down her face, and soon after she felt his thumbs wiping them out.

"I know it's soon" he defended, "but I don't want to get married now, maybe after school or something." He could her face still the same, but more tears coming down her cheeks. Her eyes were like waterfalls. Nathan couldn't help but to think that his proposal had caused her to cry more. He couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears, especially with the amount of tears that she was shedding at the time.

"I can't" she chocked out through her sobs. She pulled away from him and walked to her bed. Sitting on her bed she rubbed her face trying to let everything go.

"So, you don't want me?" he asked, hurt but confident. He was not going to let her see him break down.

"It's not that, Nat-"

"Then what is it?" he asked, walking over to her and sitting on her bed next to him. "please tell me" he begged.

Haley held her hands together and looked at them. Slowly lifting her hands she took a deep breath. "I'm sick" she admitted.

He sat closer to her and rubbed her thigh, "so let's go to the doctor."

She shook her head and pursed her lips sniffing, "I have been."

"What do you have?" he asked, concerned. He wanted nothing more than to know what she had, and if there was any way he could help her. "Haley, tell me" he begged, when he saw her quiet and sobbing softly.

"I have a kidney problem" she admitted, letting her vision drift from her hands to his eyes.

"I know, since you were four" he told her, remembering the story of her being in a hospital as a child. "But it's been treated" he tried to stay positive, "right?"

She nodded, but knew that she should tell him the rest. Taking a deep breath she continued to speak, "I have been getting treatment-"

"Getting? As in you still need it" he asked her, worry all over his face.

She nodded and pursed her lips, "after that surgery when I was a kid I got better. But then, well eventually I got sick again. The doctors said that it would affect me for the rest of my life. The only way to stop it is to get a transplant."

"Then let's get you one" he told her, wanting nothing more than to be able to give it to her.

She shook her head, "it's not that easy" she sniffed, "I've been on the list since I was ten-"

"Then what is it? Why haven't you gotten one yet?"

"My blood" she admitted, "it's rare, and they haven't found a match… well, that and the fact that my case is not as severe as others."

He pulled her closer and kissed her head, "I will be here for you, Haley, no matter what." He felt her nod against his shirt and kissed her head one more time. He knew he couldn't change her life, but he would do anything to get her better. He wanted Haley to be in his future, and he was going to do anything to do so.

O

Oo

O

A/N- First of all, I want to apologize for updating soooooo late. I am so sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter, and that all those of you who reviewed got the preview. I'm sorry the preview was so short, and that this chapter took so long to get it up.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ;)


	18. Day 70

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy

O

OOO

O

The past two week Nathan had done nothing more than watched her every move. Ever since she had told him about her sickness he had been making sure she was fine. There were still things he needed to learn, but everyday with her he learned something new.

He was now sitting with Haley by his side as they eat lunch. They had only just arrived and where the only ones there. He kept looking at her and wondered why it was that she only played around with her food. He had noticed that she would do that often, but still had no answer as to why.

"Hales, you got to eat" he pointed out, rubbing her side.

She shook her head as she shook the thoughts out of her head and gave him a weak smile. She wanted to say she wasn't very hungry, but was not allowed to even start her sentence before it was over.

"Hello, people" Brooke said, excited as she took a seat across from them.

Haley looked at her and gave her a smile, just like Nathan's the smile was weak.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, as she felt Julian take the seat next to her.

Julian gave Haley a sympathetic smile and then rubbed Brooke's back as to comfort her. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, nothing was happening. He wanted Brooke to know about it, but it was not his secret to tell. Haley was his best friend, and he couldn't just go around telling people about her secret.

He looked over at his friend and handed her his cranberry juice, "here, drink this."

"Thanks" she said, weakly.

He winked her way, "I'm gonna go get some food" he informed them, as he stood up and kissed Brooke's cheek.

"I'll come with you" Nathan said, standing up and walking with Julian towards the food. He already had food, but he wanted to ask him a few questions about Haley.

It was as if it had been timed. Just as Nathan and Julian left Lucas and Peyton had arrived at the table. Now no one really understood what was going on with them, but by the look of things they were a couple once more. They had yet to kissed and stuff in front of people, but they were usually together.

As they walked towards the food Nathan put his hands in his pockets, trying to find the right words to use. Him and Julian weren't the best of friends, so it wasn't really easy for him to just ask Julian things. "So, umm. What's the juice for?"

Julian looked at him, "it's good for the kidney" he said, turning his attention back to the food.

Nathan nodded and made a mental note. He then followed Julian to get the food. What happened next was something he had never expected to happen. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. But there it was. Brooke's scream had shocked the whole room and everyone had walked over to the table. Nathan felt as if his world had stopped.

Trying to regain the feel in his legs and held on to the table next to him. He felt Julian pat his back and he was back in action. His legs functioned and he ran towards the table. He pushed through the people as he made his way to see what it was that was happening.

There she was on the floor with people hovering over her. He could see Brooke on the phone with a few tears down her face, and Peyton next to Haley trying to wake her up. He felt his heart stop at the sight of her and he ran to her and held her. He scooped her up and told Brooke to tell them that he would drive her to the hospital.

Julian ran behind him calling Nicolette to inform her that Haley was being taken to the hospital. He remembered other trips they had made together to the hospital, although none of them were like this. Haley would often need check ups and he would always go with her, just to make sure she was fine.

O

Oo

O

Waiting is never fun.

They had all gone to the hospital after the whole episode had gone down. Nathan couldn't believe what was happening, and right before his eyes. He had notice her get weaker and eating less, but he thought it had something to do with the whole Quinn thing. That was the most logical explanation to it all.

Haley was still angry and hurt at the fact that everyone had been lying to her and he knew it. He only wanted to help when he did things to make her forget it. One of the main things was not talking about it, big mistake.

"How is she?" Nicolette asked, as she saw Dr. Freeman walk out of Haley's room.

Nicolette had also spent time in that hospital. She had been there many times, for the James family, but the times it hurt the most to her was when Haley was there. Haley was her little girl no matter what, and just knowing that she was in a room alone made her heart ache.

Dr. Freeman looked at the older woman and shook his head. He signaled for them to step to another room, and Nicolette followed. He hated to be the one deliver the bad news, but Haley really wasn't getting any better. He wanted to say that she was well, and that she should be out soon, but he knew that would be a lie.

"Haley needs the kidney" he informed. He wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to tell it like it was. He had experience many bad news with Nicolette and he knew that the older woman liked to be told straight forward what the problem was.

She shook her head. "How long?" she asked, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Nicol-"

"How long?" she asked, this time more persistent.

He let his arm rest on her shoulder as to comfort her, "a few weeks, two maybe three."

"Where is she on the donor list?"

Dr. Freeman looked down at her, "not high enough."

"But she need it" she said, furiously stepping back. "She should be at the top, she needs it now."

"I know this is hard" he said, stepping closer to her. "Haley's a strong girl. I'm sure she will hang in until she gets one."

Nicolette shook her head. She couldn't believe what was happening. They said that she would have more time. Her kidney had been fine the last time she had an appointment, and now she was about to die unless she got one. What was she to do? She shook her head once more and walked away from the doctor and out of the hospital. She knew that it was a long shot, but it was the only possibility she had.

O

Oo

O

They had all been sitting waiting for Nicolette to walk out of the room and explain to them the situation, but nothing happened. The only thing they saw was the older woman storming out of the room and running straight out of the hospital doors.

Nathan looked around at the rest of them wondering what was happening, but they all seemed to be equally confused. He stood up and walked to the nurse's desk to ask what was happening and if she was okay. Lucky for him as he reached the desk the person to help him was Emily. He smiled at her weakly and saw her do the same back.

He was glad it was Emily who was there to tell him, he knew no other nurse would tell him what was happening when they had no relationship. But Emily knew. She had been there and she knew the story behind Nathan and Haley.

"I'm so sorry" she said, softly getting a hold of his hands. "Nathan, she'll be fine." Emily was always the positive person, and all she was trying to do was make him feel a little better.

"But she's no" he said, knowing he was right. Emily would not be looking at him the way she was if Haley was fine. "She's not fine, and we don't know if she will be fine."

"She needs the kidney" she informed him. Emily knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she believed that Nathan had a right to know.

He shook his head. "She said she had time" he told her, "she said that she was fine."

"Sometimes things just don't go as planned."

"I can't lose her" he told her. "Not her."

She let go of his hands and wiped the tears that were trying to come out of her eyes before they made their way down her face. She sniffed quickly and smiled at him. "Come with me" she said, walking around the desk and getting a hold of his hand.

Nathan let the blond girl lead the way. He trusted her as she walked in a room. He had been so distracted that he had not realized that the room was the same one he had been standing outside of the whole time. He saw her on the hospital bed and turned to Emily.

Emily knew it would jeopardize her job, but she also knew how much it would mean to Nathan to be with Haley at the moment. She gave him a soft nod and walked out of the room, giving the two their privacy.

He turned around to look at Haley one more time and was shocked at the amount of machines around her. He slowly walked over to her and held her hand as he continued to look around. "I'm sorry" he let the small whisper escape his lips.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hey." Haley's voice came out raspy and just above a whisper. Her eyes were still close as she could feel the tiredness all over her body. Her weak body could barely make a movement, the slightest movement made it painful for her.

He shot his head up at the sound of her voice. He stood up quickly and leaned over her body placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "you're awake" he said, letting out a chuckle.

Haley smiled at the touch of his lips on her skin and allowed her eyes to finally open up. She could see Nathan's red eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. He was hurting because of her. She was causing him pain, and the worse part was that even though she knew that she still didn't want to let him go. The thought of not having Nathan in her life made her go insane, it was something she would never want, but at some point she would have to put his happiness ahead of hers.

Just looking at his weak state made her hate herself. The puffy, red eyes, and the messy way his clothes was on. With one simple look anyone would be able to tell that he was in pieces, that he was breaking, and _that's_ what made Haley feel guilty.

"Hales" he said, trying to get her attention, "-I'm going to do everything I can for you, I promise."

She nodded slowly. "I love you" she whispered. Haley slowly licked her lips and blinked a few times. She knew the next words to come out of her mouth would break him, but it was the way she felt. "Nathan" she said, "I'm ready."

He shook his head and looked at her, "ready for what?" he asked, not really wanting to know her answer. He had a feeling of what it was, and he was not ready for it.

"To go" she softly told him. "I'm ready."

Nathan felt his world falling apart at her words. It was not possible that she was ready, she couldn't be ready. "You're eighteen, you're only eighteen, Hales, you're not ready."

Haley raised her hand slowly and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Pursing her lips she nodded, "I am." A small chuckle escaped her mouth in attempt to lighten up the mood, "I get to see her, Nathan. I get to be with my mom again." Haley tried her best to make the best out of the situation, but she knew that it wasn't enough for him.

"You promised" he told her, "you promised you would marry." The tears were now taking a life of their own and Nathan couldn't control them as they rolled down his face. He wanted to be stronger for the two of them, but the way she was talking was not allowing him to be strong.

She nodded, "I did." Haley licked her lips and smiled at him. "I know it's not fair" she told him, seeing the way he was breaking. "-But... I know you'll find someone else. A girl who will love you, and you will be able to be your silly self with-"

"I don't want to find another girl, Haley. I want you" he told her. There really was not other side to it, he wanted her and no one else.

"Nathan, it's -"

"No Haley" he said, angry. Seen her in that hospital bed talking about dying and telling him to move on was not making things better. "-it's not time, not right now. You're eighteen years old, Hales. You have your whole life ahead of you."

she nodded and lifted the bed so that she was sitting, "I know it's hard to take it all in, but I've had years to think about it. I know I'm young, but I've had a good life." She thought about the life she had, and even though it wasn't perfect she still had great things to hold on to. "I got to travel with my dad, and I got to be there when he needed me. I found you, and I'm greatful for that, but it's time for me to go-"

"No" he pressed, "it's not time, Haley." Seen her giving up was killing him, he hated that she was giving up when she was such a strong person. "I'm not giving up, Haley. I will get you that kidney."

She pursed her lips and nodded with a small hint of a smile. She wanted him to feel like they had hope, but she knew that time was running out and that in reality she would probably not get the kidney.

Nathan held her face firmly and leaned closer to her letting his lips collide with hers. He was now going to kiss her like it was the last time, every time he kissed her. Knowing that he might lose her, he didn't want to be one of those people who couldn't remember their last great kiss. Making every single one of their kisses great, he would never have to be one of them. Pulling away slowly he let his forehead rest on hers and he looked into her brown eyes.

"I love you" he told her, "and I won't lose you, not now, and not ever."

With those last words he let his lips crash onto hers one more time before he walked out of the room, leaving Haley confused on the bed.

O

Oo

O

Haley was looking around her room, still a little confused as to why Nathan had walked out of the room so quickly. She shook the thoughts from her head before they began and heard the door crack open. A sweet, weak smile appeared on her face as she saw Brooke walk in the room. Now they weren't the best of friends, but Brooke had definitively turned her life around. The once mean and stuck up girl was now a sweet and friendly girl.

"Hey" she sad, walking closer to Haley.

"Hey" Haley said, tapping on the side of her bed for Brooke to sit.

Brooke did as signaled and sat next to Haley, facing her friend. "How do you feel? you gave me a scare there."

"Sorry. I guess I knew it would happen, but I wanted to ignore it." Haley hadn't been feeling good for a few days, and she knew that at some point her body would just give up.

Brooke nodded. She really couldn't say much since she had never been through anything like that. She thought about it and wondered why some people had to go through so many obstacles, and others who got things the easy way. Haley might be a happy girl, and the type of person who everyone wants to be friends with. But behind her walls she had many things going wrong in her life; her father in a coma, her mother dying, her needed a kidney, finding out her father's nurse was in fact her sister. Sometimes it's the things that hurt the most what makes you strong, and looking at her in that hospital bed Brooke knew what she had to do.

"How long have you been waiting for a kidney?" she asked.

"Since I was ten" Haley told her.

Brooke gave her a single nod, "well... you don't have to wait anymore."

Haley's face showed a confused expression. If she had gotten a kidney than her doctor would have told her, but had yet to show up. Then looking at Brooke she understood what Brooke was saying. "Brooke, that's really sweet, but... I have a rare blood type."

Brooke's smile continued to shine, "I know. I have the same type." She elaborated more when she realized that Haley was a little confused, "I was talking to the nurse, Emily. She told me about it and I have O neg." Brooke reached for Haley's hand and held it in hers, "Hales, I know we haven't been friends for as long as you have with Peyton. But I do love you. Plus I owe you."

"For what?" Haley asked, confused at why Brooke owed her.

"If it wasn't for you I would have never met Julian. I mean, you and Nathan were the ones who went against the rules of high school, and now I have Julian." Brooke smiled at Haley, "I want you to have a chance, so please take my kidney."

Haley looked at her and both girls started laughing at Brooke's words. It was funny how Brooke was asking Haley to take her kidney as it was just a candy bar or something like that. Haley smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you."

In the beginning she would have never thought she would be friends with Brooke Davis, and now Brooke was offering to be the one to save her life. It was funny how sometimes you see people in a way, but once you get to know them you realized that they usually just have a wall up to protect themselves, and that the person behind the wall is usually a nice, sweet person who would do anything for the people in their lives.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I am so sorry for taking so long with the updates you guys. I have been having a lot in my life and have not had the time to write, or read, or watch TV. Basically I do the tings I have to do and only get about five to six hours of sleep. But don't worry I am scheduling my life and will bounce back

Thanks to all the amazing reviews, you guys make me want to update sooner and hate myself for not doing so.


	19. Day 71

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy One

O

OOO

O

Haley was sleeping in her bed. All she could hear was the sound of the beeping machines around her, and the breathing of someone near her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Nathan laying on the couch by the window. She felt horrible that he was sleeping on the couch, and even worse knowing that the only reason he was there was because of her.

She licked her lips and tried to move, but she was too weak at the moment. Looking at him she could see that it was dark outside, and she thought that maybe that was the reason for why she was so tired and felt so weak. Giving up on moving she opened her mouth and called him, but her voice was to low and soft for him to hear. In fact, she was sure that she couldn't even hear herself.

"Nathan" she whispered, this time trying to do it just a little louder, hoping that he would hear her.

He jumped off the couch at the small whisper and was by her side within seconds. He had always been a heavy sleeper, but just hearing the sound of her voice, and the raspy way she said his name scared him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lifting her arms and checking her all around if there was something wrong.

She slowly nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Sleep with me" she said. It was more of a request than a question, but she knew that he would understand.

He nodded and slowly lifted her body to scoot her so that he had enough space to be next to her. As he laid on the bed he felt her snuggle closer to him and he pulled his arm around her to have her near him. He placed a soft kiss on her head, "goodnight" he whispered.

Haley nodded slowly and said nothing. She pursed her lips and took a semi-deep breath, or as deep as she actually could at the moment. She tried to hold on to him tighter and that's when he felt it.

His eyes flew open when he felt a drop of water hit his shirt. He looked down at her and shifted sideways a little so he could see her face, but all he could see was her small, pale hand holding on to his shirt for dear life.

"Haley, what's wrong?" he asked, worried by the way she was acting. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to make it all go away, but he wouldn't be able to unless she told him what the problem was.

She shook her head and finally allowed all the tears to spill. She let out a small sob and took a deep breath before shaking her head as more tears rolled down her face and landed on his shirt.

"Hales, what's wrong, babe?"

He wanted answers, but yet again all he got was a shake of her head and more water on his shirt. He began to rub her arm and tried to sooth her, but nothing seemed to be working. He knew better than to call the nurse, he knew they would just give her a shot that would sedate her. Nathan moved his caressing from her arm to her hair, "I need you to talk to me" he whispered, hoping that she would say something.

Haley sniffed softly and held on to his shirt once more. "I'm scared" she admitted, with a sob escaping her mouth, "I'm really scared."

Nathan felt his world tumbling down. Seen her so hurt and full of fear made him want to make it all better for her, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was be there for her, and assure her that she would be fine. That no matter what she would always have him, and that he would never leave.

"I promise you will be fine" he told her, lifting himself up and pulling her up so that she was sitting next to him. He let her head rest on his chest as he allowed his hand to hold her close and the other to caress her hair.

"You don't know that" she said, her body shaking from all her crying.

"I won't let go of you, Haley. I will be here for you ever step of the way. I won't let anything happen to you. –ever"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said, holding her even closer. He had no way to assure her that they would be fine, but maybe just proving to her that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere was proof enough.

O

Oo

O

"You're going" the older woman yelled. She was tired of telling Quinn that she needed to be at the hospital. It was not possible that Quinn had to be told to go. Haley is her sister and she should be there for her.

Nicolette had ran home when the doctor told her about the kidney. All she wanted was for Haley to be safe, and if that meant she needed Quinn, then she would do anything to get the older girl to go.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Quinn shouted back, angry at the way Nicolette had been talking to her.

Nicolette shook her head in frustration and rubbed her forehead. She looked up and saw Quinn walking towards Jimmy's room. Not wanting the girl to go inside she yelled for her to turn around. Seen as she did, she walked over to her and shut the door right behind Quinn.

"Haley is your sister" she pointed out, "and I'm sure that if you're father was awake he would want you to help her."

"It's all about her, isn't it?" she asked, the jealousy evident in her tone.

Nicolette shook her head, not wanting to hear what Quinn was saying. The younger James girl was dying in a hospital and all Quinn could do was talk about herself. "You're father loved you, he still does" Nicolette told her, and saw Quinn's face soften a bit. "He wanted to tell Haley, but she was too young. Then, her mother passed he really didn't want her to have to deal with much."

"Why? Why didn't you tell her?" Quinn asked, hurt at the fact that Nicolette knew all about the James back story and never told anyone.

"Haley's a nice girl. Things happen to her, and I didn't want to bring more hurt to her. Maybe she wouldn't have been angry, but happy at the news of having a sister. But I couldn't risk it."

"I knew about her" Quinn said, "I knew everything. My mom told me, and she said that someday I would meet her."

"And now is your chance" Nicolette pointed out, "now you be part of her life, and not just that but you can help her. She needs you Quinn" the older woman pleaded, "she needs a donor."

Quinn shook her head and let the tears slide down her face. Many things could have happened to her and she would be able to handle them, but what was happening now was too much for her.

O

Oo

O

He had become use to the beeping sounds around him. The many machines around Haley would make different noises, and so far he knew every single one of them. He knew when it would beep, what beeping sound it would make, and how long the sound was for. He fluttered his eyes and rubbed them softly trying to not make a movement as to wake her up. He knew she was tired, and she had been going through a lot, the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up because of him.

As the small hand on his chest moved he looked down to see what she was doing. Nathan met her eyes and smiled at her, as she smiled back.

"Morning" she said, her weak raspy voice sounding worse than the day before.

He tried to show how much it pained him to see her the way she was at the moment. Her voice barely audible, her pale skin, and dry lips were only part of her physical weakness. He knew that she must still be tire, and by the way her eyes kept on blinking his point was more than proven.

"Morning" he said, sweetly placing a kiss on her head.

"I hate that noise" she informed him, listening to the beeping noises around them.

"Soon enough you won't have to hear them" he assured her, "I promise."

Nathan took a deep breath as he held her close to him. He knew that she would be fine, or at least he hoped. Just knowing that she might not make it was his biggest fear. The fact that Brooke had offered to give her a kidney had been the best news he had heard in a long time, and now all they had to do was wait for the test Brooke had to get before Haley could get better.

She lifted her head from his chest as she heard the door open, and the sight of the person who would be saving her life was the best sight at the moment. Haley smiled at her friend and felt the bed move to an upright position. Looking at her boyfriend she saw Nathan pushing the button on the side of the bed and she smiled at how attentive he was.

"Haley" Brooke said. Her voice was shaky and the tears in her eyes were just about to fall.

"What is it, Brooke?" Haley asked, concerned for her friend. Seen the person who had agreed to help her break down in front of her was not an easy thing to see, and not being able to move and help her made it worse.

Brooke shook her head, taking a step closer to the bed. Reaching the bed she held on to the bar at the feet of the bed and shook her head once more. "I can't do it" she chocked out, and finally felt the tears roll down her face.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, angry that Brooke was backing down. Brooke had promised to do it, and now she was saying she couldn't do it.

Haley thought it had to be a joke. Brooke backing out at the last moment had to be a joke.

"I'm not a match" Brooke said, softly. She lifted her head and looked at Haley with her eyes full of tears. "We have the same blood, but there is no tissue match" she explained. "…I'm sorry, I really wanted to help you, I really did."

Haley felt the air in the room ran out, and suddenly she felt lightheaded and dizzy all at the same time. She tried her best to seem fine for Nathan, she knew that he would freak out if she said that she wasn't feeling well.

"I understand" she said, taking a couple of breaths during her two words.

"Haley" Nathan said, noticing that something was not right.

"I can't" she huffed, "I… I-"

Hearing the machines go crazy with beeps Nathan jumped off the bed and tried to lay her down while Brooke ran out of the room yelling for a nurse or doctor to come. He felt like the seconds had turned to minutes, perhaps hours. He felt someone pull him back and push him out of the room, and everything turned to a blur.

O

Oo

O

Nicolette had rushed out of the house angry at the fact that Quinn continued to say that she wanted to make things right, yet never did anything to change what was happening. She couldn't believe the eldest of the James girls wasn't willing to help her sister. Sure, Quinn had only known Haley for a short amount of time, but sometimes you just do things for family without thinking, and Quinn was taking her good time thinking about it.

As she ran through the hospital doors she continued to think about the whole situation shaking her head. If she could do anything about the situation she would. Haley was like her daughter, and Nicolette would do anything for her. Now her hands were tied and all she could do was hope that Quinn would be willing to help Haley.

The older woman understood that it was no small thing she had been asking of Quinn, but she thought that Quinn somehow would be willing to help her sister. But no such luck.

She raised her head as she walked through the door of the waiting room. The sight of the teen kids around the room told her that something was not right. Brooke was on a chair letting her tears take over her emotions with Julian sitting next to her trying to sooth her, but she can see that it's also hard for the boy to control himself. As she turns her head she can see pacing around shaking his head as he rubs his chin while he thinks about something.

Slowly walking over to them she stops Nathan and looks him in the eyes. Once single glance was all it took to see that he was broken inside. That was all she needed to know that something had happened to Haley, now all she needed was to know what it was that had happened.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the young boy with hopeful eyes.

He shook his head not knowing what to say, "they took her. She… she. The machine was beeping, and they took her" he stammered, unable to create a single sentence.

Nicolette felt the world tumbling underneath her, but suddenly she felt his hands on her arms holding her up. She smiled at him as she held on to his arms while Nathan led her to a chair. Once she was sitting next to Julian she felt the young boy rub her back. Nicolette glanced at Julian and gave him a weak, yet sympathetic smile, which he returned.

Brooke's arms had a up and down movement as she sobbed next to Julian. She couldn't help but fell guilty. If only she had been a tissue match than Haley wouldn't be in the operating room right now. She looked at Nicolette and shook her head as she hid it in her palms unable to face the woman who raised her friend.

"Nico" a voice said.

Nicolette jumped up and saw the blond girl looking at her. "Emily" she said, softly. "How is she?"

Emily shook her head. She hated to be the one to have to tell Nicolette what was happening, but it was part of her job. She looked down at her chart one mort time. "She's in surgery" she announced, "her kidney gave out and they had to get her to surgery immediately…. Umm. I'll try and keep you posted as soon as I can."

Nicolette nodded and held the girl's hands, "Thank you."

Smiling Emily nodded, she looked at the people around the room and quickly evacuated. Haley had spend many hours in the hospital, and Emily had grown close to her. They might not have been best friends, but they had many long conversations while Haley was there. And now, seeing that the girl might not have been able to make it was making working on her case much harder than she thought possible.

O

Oo

O

She couldn't quite understand what was happening she could hear faint sounds. Haley felt her body weak, and she found herself unable to move. Her eyes would make no movement, and she could not feel anything. She wondered if it was all a dream, or if it was really happening.

"She's one lucky girl" she heard a male say. She couldn't make out who it was, and she was sure she had never heard the voice before.

From further she heard a scoff, and another person speak. "Lucky" he said. This time she recognized the voice, it was Dr. Freeman. "This girl has spent more time in this hospital than most of the doctors in this room" he informed them.

"How is she" she heard a girl say, a girl who she knew and would never mistake her voice. Emily.

"Give us a few more minutes and we'll give you news" Dr. Freeman said.

Haley felt some sort of liquid entering her body and once more she felt like she was drifting away. "She's like to have…" nothing else was heard as she was gone once more.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I hope you guys like this chapter, even when it is super late. I am sorry for taking long to update now, but there really is not enough time in a day now. I don't know why, but I can only find a couple hours a week to write, and that's if I find them.

Anyway, this story is nearly over. This was supposed to be the second to last chapter but I have added a new one, which would be this one. This chapter was actually not part of the story or my notes but it kinda popped into my head. The everything that happens during this chapter was going to be spoken about in the next chapter, but I thought it would be better to just write this one. OMG I am just rambling so I'll stop now.

Thanks to all the reviews, and I think I sent you guys a preview, but I can't remember. If I didn't than tell me on the next review and I will make sure to send you a double preview for the next chapter.

Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this one ;)


	20. Day 71 Part II

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy One

O

OOO

O

After being taken away they had heard nothing. All sitting in the waiting room just waiting for someone to say something was driving them crazy. Brooke sat with Julian as they soothed each other. Brooke was broken knowing that she could have helped and that a small thing like tissue match had taken her opportunity away. Julian tried and soothed her, but he was broken as well. Haley was his best friend, and having her battling between life and death was something bigger than he thought he could take.

Nathan did his best to calm the older woman. Nicolette was broken. Haley was her little girl and not knowing what was happening was driving her crazy. Also knowing that Quinn could be a match and that she couldn't convince the young girl to do anything for her younger sister was part of the reason why she felt so guilty.

Nicolette had taken care of Haley since she was young. Always giving Haley her medication, and making sure she eat healthy. Every little thing she could do for Haley she did, but now she felt so powerless. Sitting on the chair in the waiting room with nothing to do, and being held and soothed by a young boy was not the way she wanted. She wanted to be in the room with Haley. She wanted to be the one to sooth the young kids around her. She wanted to be the one to feel in control. But none of that was happening, and she just had to accept it.

"Where is she?"

All the heads shot up to see Peyton run in with Lucas not too far behind. She ran up to Julian and hugged her friend hoping to get answers from him, since no one was saying anything.

"Julian, how is she?" she pressed.

Julian stroked the back of her head as she cried on his shoulder, "she's in surgery." He continued to sooth her as much as he could.

"We have a donor" Dr. freeman said, walking in the room and looking at the group of people. He walked over to Nicolette who stood up as soon as she heard his voice. "She's getting the kidney now. I'll let you know as soon as she's out of surgery."

Nicolette nodded and allowed the tears to once more take over her face, but this time her tears were tears of joy. Haley would be fine, or at leas she would be once she was out of surgery. But she now had a kidney, they were halfway through the horrible situation.

O

Oo

O

_**She couldn't quite understand what was happening she could hear faint sounds. Haley felt her body weak, and she found herself unable to move. Her eyes would make no movement, and she could not feel anything. She wondered if it was all a dream, or if it was really happening.**_

_**"She's one lucky girl" she heard a male say. She couldn't make out who it was, and she was sure she had never heard the voice before.**_

_**From further she heard a scoff, and another person speak. "Lucky" he said. This time she recognized the voice, it was Dr. Freeman. "This girl has spent more time in this hospital than most of the doctors in this room" he informed them.**_

_**"How is she" she heard a girl say, a girl who she knew and would never mistake her voice. Emily.**_

_**"Give us a few more minutes and we'll give you news" Dr. Freeman said.**_

_**Haley felt some sort of liquid entering her body and once more she felt like she was drifting away. "She's like to have…" nothing else was heard as she was gone once more.**_

_Feeling herself light she opened her eyes, and this time she was in a completely different place. She looked around confused, yet the surroundings made her smile. As she began to walk she felt light, am I walking? She asked herself. She was supposed to be in a bed getting surgery, yet she was walking around in a beautiful garden. _

_As she looked around she was mesmerized by the beauty of the place. Green grass all around her, with big trees around closing in the place as if there was nothing on the other side of the trees. There were benches and flowers of all types around. She looked down at herself and saw the white dress she wore with white sandals, that's what confused her the most. _

"_Where am I?" she asked, out loud. Still looking around to see if she could find something she recognized._

"_That's not important" she heard someone say from behind her. Haley recognized the voice. A voice she hadn't heard in years, yet a voice she would never forget. _

_Turning around she smiled softly, "mom" she whispered, wondering if any of this was real._

_The woman nodded. Her dirty blond hair bounced perfectly with the movement of her head, and much like Haley, she wore a white dress with white shoes. "Hello my baby."_

_Haley felt her hear pouncing hard as she took steps closer to her mother. Reaching the older woman she enveloped her in a hug and let the tears take over her face, "I missed you."_

"_Oh, my baby. There is no reason to cry" Lydia said, hugging her daughter and after a few seconds pulling her away. She wiped the tears with her thumbs as she held her daughter's face. _

"_Why'd you go?" Haley asked, letting tears fall again. "Why did you leave me?"_

_Lydia felt her heart break. She knew it was a bad idea to visit Haley, but she needed to see her daughter. She had been watching her every move since she was young, and in many occasion she had wanted to visit her, but it was against the rules, and still is. But now she didn't care. It had been years of watching her and now she was going to see her._

"_Haley, we don't have much time" Lydia told her, hoping that her daughter would calm down and enjoy the small amount of time they had together. _

"_Am I dead?" Haley asked, "I can't be dead. Dad needs me. What will he do without me? And Nico, what will she do? I can't be dead" she rambled._

_Lydia smiled as she let out a chuckle. Of all the years she had been watching Haley, her rambling always made her laugh. The fact that Haley wondered all the things out loud and would continue non-stop was just amusing. _

_Shaking her head she held her daughter's hand as they took a seat on one of the many benches." No, you're not dead." She informed. "Right now you're in surgery, and since you're under, it's as if you are dead. It's weird and hard to explain, but basically it means that you can communicate with people that have died. Well, you can't really, but I found a way to come visit you. We really aren't supposed to visit people from our life, but I couldn't stay away anymore" Lydia rambled, and realized that her daughter was more like her than she expected. _

_Haley smiled, realizing that her mother also had the tendency to ramble. "Have you visited dad?" she asked._

_Lydia nodded, "a couple of times. He says he's sorry for not telling you about Quinn."_

_Haley's smiled dropped at the sound of her older half sibling._

"_Haley, that's not the person we wanted you to be."_

"_What?" she asked confused._

_Lydia caressed Haley's cheek, "we wanted you to accept that she's you're sister, and that you would take her in. You're a good person, and a great girl. Why do you keep trying to push Quinn away?"_

"_I don't…" she tried to think of the word. She wanted to say she didn't want to, she didn't want Quinn to be part of her family, but the real answer was "I don't know."_

"_Baby, you need to let her in. she needs you as much as you need her."_

"_Why didn't dad ever tell me?" Haley asked, this time letting tears take over her emotions again. "I was twelve and he still didn't think I could handle it."_

"_It's not that" Lydia assured her, "he just didn't want to put more things on you. You're his whole world. And when I was gone, it was hard for him to tell you things that might hurt you."_

_Lydia watched as Haley processed everything, and she continued to talk. "When I told him I was pregnant all he wanted was to have a little girl. Most dads want a boy to share things with, but he wanted a girl. I remember him buying books on babies and even looking for names" Lydia said, remembering her pregnancy. _

"_He picked out your name. And when you were born… he was the happiest man alive. He took pictures of you every moment of your life."_

"_I really wish you were still with us?" Haley said, letting out a gut wrenching sob. She had been listening to her mother, but the whole time she thought about her life and how her mother wasn't in it. "I really needed you."_

_Lydia pulled her daughter closer to her and soothed her, or tried to at least. "I wish I could have been there too, Haley, but god has a plan for all of us, and mine was cut short."_

"_Why did he have to take my mom?" she asked, hurt. "He wasn't satisfied with taking you, he took dad from me too. He might not be dead, but he's close. Why did god have to take you both away from me?" she asked, pleading to know the answer between sobs. _

_Holding her daughter close, Lydia decided to break yet another rule. "Come with me" she said, standing up and leading Haley the way. _

_They walked passed some white flowers, and a few trees. Reaching the big trees that closed the place Lydia looked at Haley and smiled, hoping that what she was about to do would cheer her daughter up. Lydia pulled a branch from the tree and told Haley to close her eyes. _

_Soon enough Haley felt a pull, "open them" she heard her mother say. _

_Opening her eyes she looked around and recognized the place where they were. It was her backyard, and looking at it she thought that it they had gone back in time. The place looked exactly the same, except for the swings she had as a child where now white, and the house was also white with red accents. _

"_What are we doing here?" _

_Lydia pointed to the swings and Haley saw a little girl swinging on them. A girl she assumed was her. The little girl had blond hair just like she did as a child. She looked at her mother and saw Lydia walking towards the girl, so Haley followed. As they got closer they saw that the little girl wasn't alone, but in fact with a little boy who seemed to be about her age. The boy also had blond hair, and the two were playing together._

"_**Lydia, James, time for dinner"**__ they heard a woman yell from the back door._

_Haley looked at her mother, "that's you, as a kid?"_

_Lydia shook her head and looked towards the door. _

"_**Where are my favorite grandkids?"**__ an older man said, walking out and towards the kids. _

"_**Grandpa!"**__ both children said as they ran towards the old man who slowly walked towards them. _

"_Dad?" Haley asked, recognizing the older man._

_Lydia nodded this time, and smiled at her daughter. _

"_He wakes up?" Haley started to tear up. "Wait… those. They're… They're mine?"_

_Once more Lydia nodded. She held her daughter's hand. "As long as you continue to be the way you are, this will be your future" Lydia said, "you will get your happy ending."_

"_But I won't get you back" let out in a soft whisper. _

"_But I will always be watching over you" Lydia assured her, "always."_

"_I love you."_

_Lydia looked at her daughter and saw that she was slowly fading. She felt her heart pulling, but she knew it was time. "You will be fine" she said, softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind the young girl's ear. "I love you, my beautiful baby girl."_

"_I love you …"_ she began saying, and before she knew it she was gone, and quickly everything around her was disappearing "... mom."

"Mom?"

O

Oo

O

After being told that she had a donor they had all felt much better. Just knowing that there was someone out there who was willing to help brought the huge smiles to their faces. Still there was the worry that something could happen, but they all kept their faith.

"You should go home" Nicolette said, "take a shower."

Nathan smiled at the older woman. She was right. He didn't look to good, and right now the best thing for him and Haley was probably to freshen up. "Okay" he said, nodding.

Nicolette smiled and asked the other teens to do the same. She promised to call all of them once Haley was out of surgery. With that said, they all walked out and Nicolette stayed talking to Victoria and Emily about the situation, as both nurses did everything they could to assure Nicolette that Haley would be fine.

After a few hours of talking to the nurses and finally feeling better about everything, Nicolette was approached by Dr. Freeman. He had performed the surgery and was the one to tell Nicolette that Haley was in a recovery room now.

The smile on the older woman's face was big enough to bring light to a dark room. She hugged the doctor as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you, so much."

Pulling away the doctor gave her a single nod as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's in her old room, you can go see her now."

Nicolette smiled, "umm…" she turned to Emily quickly, "could you call the kids? I promised I would call them when she was out."

Smiling Emily nodded, "don't worry about it, I'll make sure to call them all."

With that Nicolette smiled one more time as she began to walk towards Haley's room. Her baby girl was out of trouble, well, at least out of surgery. She was happy to know that Haley was still as strong as ever, and that she would get to have her with herself for longer than expected.

As she walked in the room she saw the young girl hooked on to more machines then she had been the previous day, and the sight of it brought tears to her eyes. She hated to see Haley go through all these horrible things. But she felt that sometimes they're tests, tests to see how strong you really are, and how far you can really get.

Sitting on a small chair next to the girls she held back her tears. She didn't want to cry, but it seemed to be the only thing she could do. There were no words that wanted to exit her mouth. Her thoughts were all related with the fact that she hadn't been able to do anything to get Haley the kidney, and now the young girl had someone else's kidney.

"I'm sorry" she finally choked out, standing up and walking over to Haley. She held her hand as she looked at her and let more tears slide down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't get through to Quinn-"

"…_Mom"_

"Mom?" Nicolette watched as Haley opened her eyes slowly. She wondered why she had said mom. She had always thought of Haley as a daughter, but Haley had never called her mom. Hearing it felt good, she wasn't going to deny it. It made her feel like there was a meaning for her to care so much about her, but she still couldn't understand why Haley would call her mom.

Haley licked her lips, and squeezed the hand she felt holding on to hers. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Nicolette. Seeing her there brought a smile to her face, even though the smile was small and weak, it meant something.

"Hey, jellybean" Nicolette said, running her hand down Haley's head. "How are you feeling?"

Haley nodded, and once more licked her lips. She wanted to tell Nicolette all about her dream, but she felt all too weak. She didn't want to risk talking just yet.

The door opened and Nathan poked his head in. He saw the two of them and Haley actually awake. He had made his way quickly back to the hospital as soon as he got the call from Emily, the nurse. He had actually gotten done with his shower and getting ready a while before the call, but he had a few things he wanted to get done before he went back to visit her.

"I'll be back" he said, noticing that the older woman holding Haley's hand.

She wiped her face quickly, "no, it's okay. Come in."

Nathan did as told and walked in the room.

"I'm actually going home, I have to check on Jim. It's late."

Nathan nodded. He had just came from outside and it was already getting dark. He walked closer to the bed and watched as the older woman said bye to Haley.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning" she informed her, "and I'll bring you you're favorite, blueberry muffins."

Haley smiled weakly again and nodded, "I love you" she chocked out, and felt the older woman place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, too, Jellybean."

With that she turned to Nathan and smiled at him, "take care of her for me" she said, and watched him nod. After saying her last words she walked to the door and walked out of the room, leaving the teen couple alone for the night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking the spot next to her on the bed. It was probably not the right thing to do, but he wanted to be near her.

Haley watched as he made himself comfortable on the bed and she snuggled as much as she could closer to him. Every small movement hurt her, so she had to be careful on how much she did move. She felt him lift her head and rest his arm under it as he pulled her a bit closer.

Nathan loved to feel her close to him, and just feeling her there was a miracle to him. A couple of hours ago she had been taken from him, but now she was there, with him. Just feeling her next to him was enough for him to finally relax.

"It's late, you should rest" he told her, looking out the window and seeing the dark skies.

Haley nodded her head lightly, not saying anything. She felt weak from the surgery, and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

O

Oo

O

A/N- there it is, the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it, even if the ending is really crappy. I actually did have more to it, but it sounded better if it was added to the next chapter. Ok, I just cut this chapter shorter, this is half of the whole chapter, but that means I will be able to update sooner. It's just that it's two different days, and I thought it would be better if I uploaded one day at the time. I do have to say that there will be a chapter that will have many days in it, it will basically be the chapter that jumps around, and the end of the story : (

Anyway, thanks to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter, and to those of you who read this story. **Journey17, LindaNaley, SHAUN BUCK, KTxx, Naley12, chuckandblairlove,** I hope you all got the preview to this chapter, and thanks for the review ;)

**Naley13**- **I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update , but thank you for reading and for reviewing. **

**jj****- thanks so much for your review, and I really hope you like the chapter.**

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)


	21. Day 72

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy Two

O

OOO

O

As the sun began to shine through the curtains her eyes slowly fluttered. Haley felt him next to her and a smile appeared on her face. The comfort she felt in when he was next to her was something she would never give up, and hoped to never have to. Looking at the big window she wondered when the curtains had been closed. She remembered going to sleep when Nathan was next to her, and unless he was sleeping like a dead person, she never felt him move from her side.

The door slowly opened and Emily walked in. She smiled as she walked in from seeing the two in bed together. "Morning" she softly whispered, trying to not wake Nathan.

Haley smiled at her, "did you close the curtains?" she asked, still confused at the fact that they were now closed.

Emily shook her head as she walked closer to Haley and began to cheek all the machines, "no, I think it was Veronica." She then got a hold of Haley's arm and began to take her pressure and other things.

"He's a nice guy" she pointed out, nodding to Nathan.

Haley looked to her side and back to the nurse, nodding. "Yeah, he's great."

"He hardly leaves this place. Kinda like you." Emily remembered all the time Haley spent there when Nathan was in care. Haley did visit the hospital everyday because of her father, but it was obvious to everyone that the girl was spending extra amounts of time there because of the boy.

Haley blushed at the memory of her always wanting to know how he was. She was about to say something when she felt him stir next to her. Looking at him she saw him bring his free hand up and rub his eyes as they slowly began to open.

"I'll be back to check on you later" Emily said, making her way towards the door and exiting ones she reached the door. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb the young couple.

Haley simply nodded at her until the door was closed and she looked back at him, "morning, sleepyhead."

"Hey" he said, softly as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

She gave him a big, bright smile, "great."

"I'm glad."

"Oh my god, you're awake" they both heard Brooke say. The girl wasn't even inside the room as she spoke, she had just opened the door and the words were blurted out of her mouth.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said, letting out a chuckle. It was funny to see Brooke react the way she was, when she had treated her so poorly the first time the bumped into each other. Haley still remembered that day.

_He would have continued, but the door had opened. On the other side were three people, three people Haley thought no longer talked to each other, well at least one of them._

_"Peyton?" she questioned, unable to believe what she was seen._

_"What are you doing here, Haley?" Peyton asked, walking closer to her friend. "Why aren't you with your dad?"_

_"I-"_

_"She-" Nathan cut her off, but he was interrupted as well._

_"…is a nerd, and shouldn't be here. Seriously, what is she doing here?"_

_Lucas, who was standing behind the girl spoke, "Brooke" he warned._

_"What?" she said, "it's only the truth."_

_"I think I'll go" Haley said, standing up. She knew that she wasn't part of the in crowd per say, but she never thought that they would be so rude. She wasn't able to get all the way up when she felt Nathan pull her down by the arm, and once more she was sitting._

_"No" he order, then he looked at her with softer eyes, "stay."_

_"But… I…um"_

_"Please" he begged._

_She gave him a soft smile and a simple nod, and that was assurance enough for him. That was all he needed to know that she would actually stay and be there for him._

_"I think she should go" Brooke said, "I mean, you don't need her if we're here."_

"I'm so happy to see your eyes open" Brooke said, walking over to Haley and pulling her to a light hug. She would have wanted to hug her tighter, but she knew that it was probably a bad idea considering the state in which Haley was in.

Haley hugged her back, and felt Brooke pull away. "I'm glad you're here." Not long after the words had left her mouth Julian and Peyton walked in, with Lucas not far behind. Haley smiled at her friends and felt her heart fill with emotions. She couldn't believe that they care enough to be there for her, and to actually stay until she was all better.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he said, walking over to her and hugging her. After pulling away he walked over by his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you" Haley said to Julian, "and I promise, no more."

"That's what you said last time."

"This time I mean it."

They all laughed at the comment and they continued to talk. Eventually they all made themselves comfortable and talked to Haley about what it felt like to have her gone. They all had their own stories, but in the end they all concluded to the same thing.

O

Oo

O

The day continued as normal, well on what could be considered normal. Nicolette had gone home and checked on Jim the night before and came back not long after Haley's friends had left the room with some blueberry muffins, Haley's favorite. After that she had to go back home to do a few more things, including getting things ready for Haley to come home.

Now Haley was in the room alone just looking out the window and watching as the rain dropped. She was in a higher floor, so she couldn't see them landing, but seeing them make their way down was one of the many advantages of having a room with a big window.

As she continued to look she saw a lightning strike around the building and not long after a loud thunder shake the place. Now Haley wasn't scared of storms, but when there was one of those that was a little to big, well, that scared her. The fact that she was powerless to do anything by not being able to move scared her, even more so now that the thunders came closer together and would often shake the small room.

"Hey"

She felt the hand on her shoulder and let out a loud scream. Quickly turning around she saw Nathan standing by her bed and she swatted her hand hitting him on the arm. "You scared me" she told him. Apparently with the loudness of the thunder she missed the sound of the door opening and now had a visitor who seemed to have gone in the room like a ghost.

"I'm sorry"' he said, pulling her to a light hug as he sat on the bed right next to her.

Haley held on to him and allowed him to hold her for a longer period of time, "don't do that again" she said, against his chest.

Nathan let out a chuckle and nodded, "I promise."

O

Oo

O

They watched some movies as they laid down on the bed together, and at some point she had fallen a sleep. During that time Nathan took the time to go out and get some fresh air and also get some food. He knew first hand how horrible hospital food. Besides, Haley would take him food everyday when he was in there, the least he could do was bring her one decent meal.

As he walked through the door of the house he could smell the food. The smell was like nothing he had smelled before. His mother never cooked, and the food he got from Haley when he was in the hospital, and when she invited him over for dinner was the best he got.

"Hey" He said, smiling as the older woman stir something in a big pot over the stove.

"Nathan" Nicolette said, turning around to see him.

"I wanted to get some food for Haley" he informed her, "I know she doesn't like hospital food, and I wasn't sure if you were going back. Besides, it's probably not a good thing for you to go out in this storm."

After he started dating Haley he spent long amounts of time at her house, and Nicolette was a big part of that. He had learned to love the older woman as a second mother, even a grandmother figure. His family wasn't that close, so having Nicolette treat him as part of one was something he enjoyed.

She smiled at the nice gestured the young boy was doing for her and sent him a single nod, "thank you."

"No problem" he said, walking towards her. "So, what are you making?"

"This" she said, stirring some more "…is Haley's mom's recipe. Chicken dumpling soup. She used to make this when Haley was sick."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to have some" he assured her. He could see that Nicolette was trying to make it all seemed like it was fine, but he could see passed it and see that she was actually hurting. It was probably not easy having Haley in the hospital and having to be home with Jimmy who was in a coma.

Nodding Nicolette turned the heat off and walked over to a cabinet pulling out a bowl with a lid. She set it in front of her and poured some soup in it. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice, and after went to another cabinet and pulled out a plastic to-go bottle, where she put some orange juice. She packed everything and a paper bag and handed it to Nathan.

"Make sure she eats it all" she told him.

Nathan nodded "trust me, she will" he assured her.

O

Oo

O

Haley heard the door clicked and her eyes shot open. She looked around the room and didn't see him, and wondered if it could have been him who had just exited the room. She took a deep breath and told herself that if he had gone out then he would be back soon, but there was no real way of making sure. The door once more open and the hope in her eyes was soon dropped as she saw Emily walk in.

"Don't look so happy" Emily joked, seen Haley's face drop.

"I thought… sorry, I'm happy to see you."

"Thanks" the girl said, once more checking the machines, "but I'm no Nathan, right?"

Haley blushed a little at the mention of his name.

Emily smiled, she was glad to finally see some color in the girl's face. It had only been one day since her surgery, but still, it was nice to see Haley blush.

"Can I ask you something?"

Emily turned her attention from the machine she was currently monitoring and looked at Haley, "shoot"

Haley looked at her hands and turned her attention to the girl standing next to her, who looked eager to find out what Haley had to ask. "Who was it?" Seen the confuse look on the nurse's face she decided to elaborate further. "The donor, who was it?"

"I'm sorry, Hales, I can't tell you that." She truly did feel bad for not being able to tell her. Haley was more than a patient, she was a friend, and a good one too. But it was against the rules for her to say anything about it. The donor wanted to remain anonymous and there was nothing she could do about that.

"I understand" she said, letting her head drop. It wasn't so much as finding out who it was, but why they did it. All she wanted was to see the person, see them and ask why they had done it, and why her.

Emily finished her routine and placed the chart on the small table at the end of the bed, she opened the chart and began to write down all that she had just done to Haley. She looked up and saw Haley looking around absent mindedly.

"You're doing great" Emily informed her, in a formal manner. "I'll be back to check on you later. Now I have to go check on a patient in room 409 who had a kidney transplant." With that, she winked at Haley as she saw the girl smile and walked out of the room. Maybe she couldn't tell Haley who the donor was, but it wasn't her fault if Haley heard her talking about the patient and did some spy work herself.

Haley smiled at the information given to her, "409" she repeated.

"409 what?" Nathan asked, as he walked in the room with a paper bag.

He had gone straight to the hospital after getting the food for her. He hoped that she was still sleeping, but after bumping into Emily outside of her room she had told him that she was up. So now he was taking the things out of the bag as he placed them on the table, just like she use to do for him.

"Nico made you soup."

"Chicken dumpling" she said in a soft whisper.

He slid the table closer to her and smiled, "that's right. She also said to eat it all."

She smiled and began to eat slowly. The soup tasted to so good after being in the bed and eating jell-o. Sure, she had a muffin for breakfast, or a bite of it. But now she was having a meal, and looking out the window there was nothing better to have in the rainy day than chicken dumpling soup.

After finishing her soup they watched a few movies, more like two but it was getting late and Haley needed to see who the person in room 409 was. The fact that the person in that room had saved her life was killing her, and she needed to know who it was, now.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Nathan looked down at her and nodded as their eyes met.

"Can you go and check who's in room 409?" she asked, hoping for his answer to be yes.

"Why? What's in 409?"

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "my donor" she told him, honestly.

Nathan looked at her with worry in his eyes. He was sure if it was the best thing for her to find out who the person who had given her a kidney was, nonetheless see it. But he didn't have it in him to say no when she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I will. But not today, okay?" he said, hoping that she would let go of the topic for the night. It wasn't that he didn't want to know, but he wanted to make sure Haley was better when she found out who it was.

She nodded gently and set her head back down on his chest as she started to drift off to sleep. It had been a long day, and she was glad she was finally going to sleep for the night, and hoped that she would be able to sleep the whole night. Although, she kind of expected to sleep all night, specially since Nathan was sleeping right next to her.

O

Oo

O

A/N- So first of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I hope to have the next one up soon. This chapter was actually supposed to be the last one, but I keep getting new ideas that get stretched out to be a whole other chapter.

I hope you like this chapter, and thank you SOOO MUCHHH to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.


	22. Day 73

Ever Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy Three

O

OOO

O

He had spent the night with her, but didn't get much sleep. Her question kept spinning around in his head.

_"Can you go and check who's in room 409?" she asked, hoping for his answer to be yes._

Why would she be so intrigued with who the person in room 409 was?

He slowly stood up placing her head back on the pillow, trying his best to not wake her. He watched her lay on the bed and smiled softly. Sometimes all it took for him to smile was to just watch her, even if it was when she was in a hospital bed.

Nathan walked out the room and made sure no one was around. He walked towards the room she had told him to go to. "409" he said, softly as he stopped right in front of the door. He slowly let out a breath and twisted the handle.

Inside the room he saw a girl. Her brown hair was flowing down her shoulders as she slept peacefully. He wondered why she would do what she did for Haley, as he walked closer to her body. The machines beeped, just like they did in Haley's room, and he could tell that the girl was not doing as well as his girlfriend.

O

Oo

O

The beeping of the machines around her got louder and louder by the second. Usually she could sleep with the sound, but for some kind of odd reason she couldn't. Slowly she flickered her eyes open and adjusted to the light around the room. It wasn't much, but the sun had begun to shine through the cracks between the blinds.

Once adjusted she looked around and was surprised to see that he was no longer there, since he had been there the previous night. She was sure he had spent the night, but maybe he really didn't. Still, confused she pressed the buttons on the side of the bed to sit up and she reached for the remote to turn the television on.

The door slowly opened and she hoped it would be him, but all she got was the blond nurse she got every morning.

"You're up?" she questioned, in an excited tone. Seen her friend in the bed was not the best of sights, but to see how well Haley looked after only a few days was great.

Haley smiled at the blond nurse, "yeah," she said.

"Well, I just need to check on you." Emily smiled at her while she pressed the buttons on the machines around Haley. She wrote something on the chart and quickly turned to the girl in bed. Sitting at the feet of the bed she tapped on Haley's leg, "I'm glad you're better, and that you got the kidney."

Haley smiled as she nodded, "me too." Haley was about to say more, but the door opening interrupted her. She smiled seen the person who walked thought the door.

It had been a while since she had gone. Well, maybe not so long, but Haley missed her. She knew that Nicolette also needed to be home to check on things, but it would have been nice for her to visit more often. Still, Haley was happy that she was there now.

"Hey, Jelly bean" she said, walking towards Haley and handing her a muffin. "I made your favorite breakfast."

Haley sniffed the blueberry muffin with a grin and took a huge bite of it. If there was one food she would never get tired of, it was blueberry muffins. "It's delicious" she said.

"I'll let you two talk" Emily said, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Haley continued to eat her muffin, while Nicolette took a seat on the couch near the bed. She watched as the girls she had raised eat slowly her favorite food. Just knowing that Haley was okay made her smile.

Nicolette had been working for them for so long, that they practically the only family she had. She did have a son, but he had passed away not long after Lydia did. Haley was about the same age as Joseph, and sometimes Nicolette would take him to the house so that he didn't spend so much time away from his mother.

His death had been sudden, one moment he was there, and the next he was gone. Nicolette had been on her way for the weekend. Jimmy had told her it was fine for her to go home, especially since Jo was there with them and the boy wanted to go home. On her way home Jo saw a guy performing some type of robot routine across the street, being the boy he was he didn't think twice before crossing the road. When Nicolette realized what he was doing she called for him, but it was too late. The car driver felt horrible and he even offered to take them to the hospital, but at that point it was too late. Jo had a instant death.

It took Nicolette a while to learn to live with the fact that her son was gone, and the he would no longer be there to call her mommy, or to ask her to please take him with her for the week. That's when she decided to move to the James house permanently.

"What are you thinking?" Haley asked, noticing that Nico was so far gone.

Nico shook her head at the sound of Haley's voice and smiled at the young girl. "Do you remember Jo?" she asked. She had never asked Haley about him, and on the back of her mind she always wondered.

Haley's smiled dropped a bit and she looked down tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly lifting her head she smiled. "Yeah." It was a soft whisper, but she could tell that Nicolette had heard it. "The night before it happened he spent it at my house" Haley informed, "we built a tent with sheets and towels in the family room and we pretended to be camping. He showed me how to make smores in the microwave. Which don't taste as good as the once you make on fire," she pointed out before she continued.

"He asked me about my mom… He said that sometimes he saw her and that she would ask him to take care of me." By the look on Nicolette's face, Haley knew that none of this information had ever been shared with her. She licked her lips and whipped a tear from her eyes. "That night he told me that he would see my mom soon… He… he said that… he told me to make sure you were happy, and that even though my mom was not with me, that god had given me you."

Haley could see the tears rolling down Nicolette's face now. She felt horrible that it was her that made those tears come to be, but she also felt that it was something Nico needed to know.

"He loved you, and he feared that you wouldn't be able to live without him."

Nicolette stood up and paced for a second, then she turned to Haley and walked to her pulling her to a tight embrace. The information that had just been shared with her was something that she had been wanting to hear for years, and now was the perfect time for her to say it.

"I love you" Haley said, hugging her back just as tight as Nico hugged her.

O

Oo

O

"You" Nathan said, not understanding what was happening. "You're the donor?"

A single nod was what he received. He could tell she was weak, especially since she didn't look as good as Haley did at the moment.

"Why?"

She slowly licked her lips. It seemed that every movement she made was slow, but he wasn't going to complain.

"She needed it" was all she said, and soon her eyes closed one more time.

Not knowing what else to say he walked around the room and inspected it. He notice that the room looked just as if she had arrived not long ago. The walls were the same as the room had been when Haley was admitted, and there was no sign of visitors anywhere.

"How is she?" she asked. Her voice barely above a whisper, and you could tell it hurt her to speak.

Nathan turned his attention back to the girl on the bed and felt sorry for her. She did a good thing and it was as if no one recognized it.

"She's really good actually."

"Nathan… please… please don't tell her it was me."

"I can't do that" he said. He knew how hard it was for him to lie to her when it was a small thing, he sure didn't think he could lie about this. Besides, last time he did that Haley turned out getting mad at everyone who had known and never told her.

"Please" she begged.

He didn't know what to do. Haley had been the one to tell him where to go to find out who the donor was, but finding out who the donor was changed everything. He wanted to tell Haley, but he also wanted her to tell Haley that she was the donor.

"Please" she repeated, "let me do it. Let me tell her."

He rubbed his face not knowing how to deal with this. It was one thing to lie, but he knew that it would be impossible to do so. Haley had been using the puppy-dog-eyes look lately, and he couldn't resist to it.

"Quinn-"

"Please, Nathan. I promise I'll tell her, just give me time."

He gave her a single nod as he walked to the door. Nathan felt horrible to leave her in the room, especially after seeing that she was practically caring for herself. The nurses came and went, but family and friends was what made the recovery seem faster and better. Quinn had none of that, and he felt sad for her. A part of him wanted to stay with her, but the other part told him to go and check on his girlfriend. He knew more than well what to do, but he just hoped that he could tell Haley it was Quinn so that Haley could be visiting her sister.

As he stepped outside the room he bumped into the blond nurse. He gave her a _'what are you doing here?'_ look, and than looked at the door he had just closed. That's when it all clicked. Haley had found out about the donor because of Emily, but why hadn't Emily told her that it was Quinn?

"I just left Haley's room," she told him. "She's doing great and should be able to go home soon." Something inside her told her that Nathan knew that she had been the one to spill the beans, there was no reason for him to be there in the first place, but now he was. She looked up at the tall boy in front of her and continued to talk in order to distract him. "It's really amazing how well she's recovering, I mean most people take longer. I hope she has fun when she gets to go home, and that her father wakes up soon so she can tell her about how great she felt after the surgery-"

He knew what she was doing, and he really didn't care that Emily had told Haley about the room. "I should go check on her" he said, interrupting her midsentence.

Emily simply nodded and held the chart close to her chest as she watched Nathan stepped away. If you were looking from afar you might have thought that she liked him and that he made her nervous, leading her to ramble. But the truth was that she was trying to lead his mind somewhere else to mislead his calculations.

O

Oo

O

Nicolette turned to look at Haley one more time before having to go home and check on Jimmy. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Haley, she knew the right thing to do was to home and check on Jimmy. Lately Quinn had been absent, and Nico was the only other person home and person who could care for him.

"I'll Make you Mac & Cheese for when you get home" she told Haley, getting a hold of the handle.

Haley's eyes lit up at the sound of her one and only favorite food. "Thank you," she said, right after nodding vigorously.

Nicolette walked out the door. Right as she closed the door behind her she felt a hard body.

"Nico?" he questioned.

She looked up at the tall boy, "I was just checking on her."

"How is she?"

Nico looked at Nathan with a smile. She along with everyone that knew Haley knew that she was doing better than expected. "I think she get's to go home today."

He nodded with a grin. The thought of having Haley home was something he had been thinking a lot about lately. Just having her near him and not in a hospital bed made him smile. But knowing that she would be healthy and better than ever made his heart fill with more love for her than he already had.

"I'll call you if she does" he announced, "take care of Jimmy for her, I know that's her biggest worry."

Nicolette simply smiled and hugged the boy lightly before stepping away. She knew that by leaving Haley with Nathan she would be leaving the girl in good hands. In the beginning she hadn't really liked him, but Nathan proofed himself more and more everyday.

He watched the older woman walk passed him and he turned to open the door. Walking in he saw Haley on the bed watching some show about a big family on TV. Slowly Nathan walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her close to his side and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning" he said.

Haley smiled at the touch of his lips on her skin. "Where were you?"

He wanted to tell her, but he had promised Quinn he would let her do it. Not wanting to seem to obvious he looked at the screen in front of them and acted as if he was lost in the show. Soon he was _really_ lost in the show. It seemed as if the family was having kids just for fun. The mother was pregnant every year, and she had over seven kids so far.

"Nathan" she said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he shook his head as he drifted back.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, wanting to know more than ever. He had been distant, and avoiding her questions an awful lot.

Not knowing what to say he thought about the show and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Do you want that many kids?" He didn't want to be rude with his questions, but it was the only thing that popped into his mind. It's not like he could say; _I was thinking about the fact that your sister gave you the kidney you needed. And how hard it is for me to keep it from you._

O

Oo

O

Not many days later Haley had been taken home, and Nico had welcomed her back with Mac & Cheese. Haley had missed her house, and her room most of all. The room she had at the hospital wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't her room. She missed her walls, and her window, and the comfort of her bed.

"Peyton said she would come in about thirty minutes," Nathan informed her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He had a few things to do, including going to the hospital to check on Quinn. Nathan knew it was wrong of him to go behind Haley's back, but he needed to know how Quinn was. Quinn had no one, and she had told no one what she had done. The only reason Nathan knew was because Haley had led him to the room.

Haley had asked him a few times about it, but he always found a way to change the subject. It got harder and harder, but he knew that soon Haley would find out.

"Okay." She smiled at him and sat on her bed changing the channel on her television.

Nathan walked around her bed and made it out the door.

Watching him walk away she wondered where he was going. It had been two days since she was back in her house and he would always leave at around the same time. Not wanting to think about it anymore she pushed the covers off her and stood up. Slowly walking down the stairs and to the kitchen to talk to Nico she saw Quinn's room empty, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to the kitchen.

Nicolette was washing a few dishes as Haley walked in to sit on one of the bar stools.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked, watching Haley sit.

Haley looked at her giving her a weak smile. "I'm tired of being in my room. I mean, don't get me wrong I missed it and all, but… Nico, I hate being there alone."

"But Nathan was there, and Peyton's coming over."

"Yeah, I know" Haley said, placing both her hands in front of her.

Nico continued to put dishes away and doing what she usually did in the kitchen while Haley talked to her. There were many things they talked about, but one of them Haley still couldn't manage to ask.

"Haley?"

Haley looked at Nicolette and debated whether or not she should ask. "Nico," she said, deciding to go ahead and do it. What was the worst that could happen? "Where is Quinn?"

Sure, Haley had been angry when she found out about Quinn, and the last thing she wanted was for the girl to be near her. But now, not seeing her around the house, and seeing her room empty. It was weird.

Nicolette looked at Haley and tried to find the right words to use, but there was only three words she could use. "I don't know" she chocked out.

Haley looked at her confused. How was it possible for her not to know where Quinn was? Nicolette was with her everyday, as was her dad. "What do you mean?"

"She was here one day and gone the next. She didn't even tell me she wouldn't come."

"Wha-"

"Hello!"

Haley was interrupted by the front door opening and Peyton yelling _hello_ as she walked in. She turned around and saw Peyton walking into the kitchen. "Hey" she said excited to see her friend.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"I live here?" Haley asked again.

"Haley, you need to be in bed" Peyton said in a motherly tone. "The doctor said you were still weak."

"I feel fine" she replied, tired of everyone telling her to have bed rest.

Haley smiled at Nicolette and stood up. She walked to Peyton and both girls left the kitchen. Nicolette could hear faint laughing and giggling, but didn't bother trying to figure out what the girls were laughing at, she was just glad Haley was getting back to her old self.

O

Oo

O

Peyton had left. Nathan had never returned. But now Haley had someone she loved very much, Julian.

They were both sitting on her bed watching an episode of the office. Julian had arrived at her house not long after Peyton had left, and once more Haley hadn't been able to talk to Nico about Quinn. As much as she loved _the office_ she wanted to see what Julian knew.

"Have you seen Quinn?" she asked, trying to sound like it was no bid deal if she got no information from him.

Julian looked at her confused. This had to be the first time Haley had asked about Quinn, and the question alone made him feel unease. He shook his head and paid attention back to the screen. "I think she moved."

Haley wondered why he didn't answer her straight on. She took the answer and did as Julian did and started watching the show once more. No one knew about Quinn, and something told her that there was something wrong with her half sister. The fact that she had left from one moment to the other, and well no one seemed to know anything about her.

They continued to watch the show and laugh together. After a few episodes they got in bed and continued to watch and laugh. Julian wondered where Nathan was, but didn't really bother asking Haley. He missed hanging out with his best friend, and he was going to enjoy the time he had with her to the limit.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know I've been a horrible person. I should have updated a while ago, and reading it today I realized that the chapter was almost done and that I could have updated it a while ago :/ Sorry for the wait guys, I swear I wanted to get it up earlier, but my life went crazy with work. I don't have much time to write anymore, but I think this story has about two chapters left.

Please review and tell me what you think about it, but try to leave out how horrible I was for nu updating earlier.

Thanks for reading


	23. Day 77

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy Seven

O

OOO

O

Haley walked around her house barefooted and wearing nothing but leggings and an oversized t-shirt. She liked to be comfortable when she was home, and that's how she felt at the moment. All alone in the big house she had nothing to do. She had read a book right after eating breakfast, and when she got tired of the storyline the book had she placed it down and watched some television. She wasn't a big fan of watching TV so the time she spend doing it wasn't much.

She took the steps down the stairs. Reaching the bottom she walked towards her father's room, but stopped a few doors before getting there. Looking inside the room she noticed that some of the decorations were still there.

Haley walked inside and looked around and noticed that mostly everything was there. Quinn had left her jewelry, her belongings, even her clothes. She sat on the bed and looked around and wondered why everything was there, and why Nicolette hadn't noticed that Quinn's things were still in the room.

She pulled out her phone and dialed wanting to get a hold of the one person she thought could give her answers. As she put the phone to her ear she waited for the phone to be picked up on the other side.

"Hey" she heard him say.

With a small smile she turned around and took the steps towards the door. "Where are you?" she asked.

"_I'm on my way to your house" he told her._

Haley let her a smile appear in her face as she walked out the door and towards her father's room. "Ok… I'll see you later," she stated.

"_Okay… and Haley"_ he added_, "stay in bed, please."_

"Okay" she told him, knowing that she wouldn't be in bed. She said her goodbyes and put her phone away, and walked towards the chair next to her father's bed.

Haley looked around and wondered who was taking care of her father. Quinn had been gone, and Nicolette obviously didn't know much about taking care of someone in a coma.

"Hey, daddy." Getting comfortable in her usual position; legs on the bed and bent as she sat on the chair one or two feet away from the bed. She let out a breath and looked at him. "I know I said I didn't like her, but I still worry about her. Dad, she's my sister. Yeah, a sister I never knew about, but she's still my sister. –I guess… I don't know, maybe I hated the fact that you had another child out there, but it's not her fault."

Haley felt the tears ran down her face and wiped them with the back of her hand as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry… I know I should be stronger, but I can't dad. I can't do this anymore, I need you, I need you so much right now."

He looked at her from the door frame, feeling his heart break at the sight of her broken appearance. Nathan hated to see her suffer, but he knew that her life was hard, and that at some point she was going to break.

Slowly taking a step inside he walked towards her and leaned down to hug her. He could feel her tears soak up his shirt, and her body shake. Nathan maneuvered his way and pulled her up so that he was sitting on the small couch and she was sitting on his lap.

Haley felt him move but didn't care to do much. She held on to him as she let the tears roll down her face, and all her sorrows out. She had been holding it all for so long she no longer could keep it inside.

Nathan rubbed her back as she sob on his shirt. He wanted nothing more than for her to be fine, but first she needed to let her pain out.

After a while of her crying he too her back to her bedroom and laid her as she allowed her self to breath normally again. He could see her puffy eyes and pain in her face and he felt horrible for her. He continued to comfort her and waited patiently until she was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry."

Those were her first words. They were raspy, but just hearing her voice was enough to bring joy to Nathan. Her weak little words told him that she was willing to open up to him, that she was going to tell him what had happened.

"Hey" he told her, tucking some lose strands of hair behind her ear. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

They were both on their sides looking at each other. Haley had both her hands tucked under her face, while Nathan had one under his head and the other one caressing her cheek.

She leaned into his touch. "I am. I don't know what happened to me. –One minute I was talking to you and I was happy and fine, and the next I start talking to my dad and tears just start coming out." She took a deep breath and let her hand rub his cheek softly. "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" he assured her. Nathan lifted his body and moved closer to her, pulling her as close to him as possible. Placing a soft kiss on her head he let out a breath, "I'm always going to be here, always."

She nodded and leaned closer. Just being near him felt as if her life was getting better by the second. She knew that all her problems were still there, but having him made her pain a little lighter.

"I love you" she said, letting it come out in such nature.

He smiled and pulled her closer placing yet another kiss on her head, "I love you, too."

O

Oo

O

She had woken up near nothing but pillows. Haley looked around and wondered where he had gone. She remembered him being there when she had gone to bed, so why was he no longer next to her. Rubbing her eyes one more time she pushed the cover away from her and stood up and started searching the house.

The house felt empty, and the only sound she could hear was a few pots or so in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she could smell the spaghetti and sauce. Slowly, she took a seat on the stool and watched as Nicolette set the table for three.

"Who else is coming?" she asked. Haley was hoping Nico would say Nathan, but she wasn't sure anymore. He had not been there when she woke up, something that gave her the thoughts of him not coming back till the next day.

"Me" he said, walking in and taking a seat on the stool next to her, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Haley smiled and let her hand rest on his thigh, "I thought you had left."

"Hales, I wouldn't leave without telling you."

With a simple nod she turned to the plate that was right in front of her. "This looks so good" she told her nanny.

"I hope you like it?" Nico said, placing some napkins and serving them some juice.

Not long after she took her seat and the three of them started eating. There wasn't much talk, but Haley and Nathan did exchange a few looks. His eyes always asking how she was, and somehow hers would assure him that she was okay.

He was still worried about her since he had found her crying. She had yet to tell him what had caused her pain and sadness, but he knew that when she was ready she would tell him. He smiled at her one more time and before being able to take the next bite he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. As he reached for it he still looked at her, and reading the name a questionable look appeared on his face.

"I have to take this" he told them, and quickly excused himself from the room.

Haley looked at Nicolette as he exited the room. Her expression said it all, she was scared about something, and Nicolette noticed.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing for a fact that their was something that was bothering Haley.

Haley shook her head, "Nothing really…" seeing Nicolette give her the look she decided that it would be best for her to just tell the woman she considered a mother what was bothering her. "… do you think he's seeing someone? I mean, lately he's always busy and he tries to avoid conversations and stuff-"

Nicolette felt her heart break knowing that her little girl felt that the boy she loved had someone on the side, but she knew it wasn't true. As she was about to answer she was interrupted , as well as Haley."

"Nico, do you mind if I take Haley out for bit?" he asked. The phone call was asking for Haley to meet her somewhere, and he was glad that she was finally going to be getting this over with. Trying to avoid Haley and changing subjects was getting hard, and he could tell that she was getting a little suspicious about his behavior.

Nicolette simply smiled and nodded. She knew Haley needed the time out with him, and she needed for him to assure her that he still loved her the way he did. It came at the right time for him to ask for her to go out, and Nico was not going to deny the permission.

He saw her wipe her mouth with the napkin from her lap and quickly he took her hand and pulled towards the door. In his car she asked no questions. The ride there was quite, even though she was wondering.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, looking around and recognizing the place. How could she not, she spent more time at the hospital than her own house.

Nathan got out of the car and walked around to open her door. Holding out his hand he helped her out and closed the door behind her. He pulled her to his side as they walked in the hospital and felt her leaned closer.

Haley didn't understand why he was taking her there, and why she was leaning into his touch. She felt angry when he didn't answer her, but she still couldn't help but wanting to be close to him. Still, she decided to ask him one more time. "What are we doing here, Nathan?"

He looked down at her and smiled. Turning his eyes back towards the hospital he answered her. "There is someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" she asked. It wasn't wrong of her to wonder who wanted to talk to her, still he didn't answer.

Reaching the door he pulled her along as he entered. Not asking anyone for any directions or such he took her along to the room where she needed to go. Haley looked around confused as to why she was there. She knew where she was at, the room to the right was the room where she had been recovering.

_409_

The number was right in front of her. Haley looked at the door and back to the boy holding her hand. She knew what this meant, and she knew who was in the room. "This is…" she looked at him with glittery eyes.

He simply nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "yes, this is it."

Excited to find out who it was she turned the door knob and turned to him one last time. "Thank you" she said, pushing the door open slowly.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know, I suck for leaving it there. I am really sorry to take so long to update now, but I have seriously tried my best to get this up as soon as possible. I now work all day and have more things to do. I swear there are not enough hours in the day for me to get my stories updated but this story only has one chapter left, if not two.

Thanks to all those of you who review this story and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	24. Day 77 part II and more

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Day Seventy Seven Part II

O

OOO

O

_**409**_

_The number was right in front of her. Haley looked at the door and back to the boy holding her hand. She knew what this meant, and she knew who was in the room. "This is…" she looked at him with glittery eyes._

_He simply nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "yes, this is it."_

_Excited to find out who it was she turned the door knob and turned to him one last time. "Thank you" she said, pushing the door open slowly._

The excitement and nerves ran through her body, and she couldn't believe that she was about to meet the person who had donated her a kidney, the person who had saved her life.

As the door open her hand dropped and she stared at the girl sitting on the bed. She still had a hospital gown on, but she looked as if she was well recovered. Confused Haley looked at Nathan and back to the girl on the bed and wondered what it was that was going on.

"You?" she asked, pointing.

The girl nodded and smiled at her and Nathan, "Thank you for bringing her" she told him, and hoped that Haley would actually get closer to her, but the girl was frozen on her spot.

"Haley-"

Haley didn't give her enough time to finish the question, or to start it for that matter. She turned around and looked at Nathan with hurt in her eyes, a small tear rolled down her cheek as new once began to form in her eyes. "You knew."

It was a soft whisper, but he could hear the pain in her tone. He now felt terrible, once more he had kept something from her. Even though he did it for her own good, he could feel the pain she was in at the moment. "I…I- Ummm, I better go" he said, pointing to the door with his thumb over his shoulder.

Nathan wanted nothing more than to stay and explain to her what the reasons where, but he knew that Haley needed to talk to Quinn more. He leaned down towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before, "I love you" he whispered before he removed his hands from her face and he turned to leave the room.

Haley looked at the closed door and wondered what had just happened. Once more he had lied t her, once more he had kept the truth from her when he knew. But what hurt the most was that once more he had a secret with Quinn.

She turned around to face the girl on the bed and saw the sad expression she had one. She didn't understand why Quinn always had to find a way to have a secret with her boyfriend, but she was willing to hear her out.

"Haley-"

"Why?" Haley asked, "Why did you do it, why did you give me the kidney?"

Quinn knew what Haley had came for and she knew she needed to have the answers, but having her sister asking the questions so persistently made her a little nervous and she couldn't quite form the words to answer her.

"You're my sister" she said. It was the truth, and also the only thing that came to her mind.

Haley was shocked at the answer. She expected Quinn to say something else, she never thought she would give her that answer.

"Haley, I know you're mad at Nathan for lying, but he really didn't. When he found out it was me he was going to tell you, he really wanted to. But, I guess I thought it would be the right thing for me to tell you. It was me who needed to tell you."

Seeing Quinn drop her head Haley walked over to her and sat next to her. Pulling her to a side hug she rubbed her arm. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt nice to be there.

Quinn was not a bad person. Haley was just kept in the dark about Quinn ever existing. Haley didn't move, she kept rubbing her side and hoped that Quinn would eventually calm down. During her small speech she had a few tears forming in her eyes, but once her head had dropped the tears had dropped along with it.

"Thank you" she whispered. She was thankful, but when she had found out that Nathan knew it was Quinn and had never told her she had been mad. But listening to her sister talking about it she realized that Quinn was a genuinely nice person, and a caring person.

Quinn slowly raised her head and looked at Haley's eyes. She could see that Haley was honestly thankful. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and smiled.

Both girl shared a look, one second they were just sitting next to each other smiling and the next they were both embraced in a tight hug. The hug proof to both of them that even though they didn't know about each other, or how they would react to the news of the existence of the other. But here they were, two sisters holding each other on a hospital bed.

O

Oo

O

Haley stayed with Quinn at the hospital until she was released, and soon after she took her home. Quinn was her sister and there was nowhere else she should go but home with Haley.

Making sure that Quinn was comfortable in her room she walked out and went to talk to Nicolette. There were a few requests she had, and she also wanted to call Nathan so they cold talk about what had happened earlier.

"How is she?" Nicolette asked. She had been the one to yell at Quinn for being selfish and not helping her sister, and now she had the girl staying in the house with her. She had felt guilt when Quinn had not come home that day. But now she knew what the reason was, which didn't make it ok.

Quinn had been in a hospital room all alone for days with no one to visit her, and if she had not yelled at her maybe Quinn would have told someone about it.

Haley nodded slowly, "she's doing better." She took a deep breath and scratched the back of her head, "Nico, you think we could give Quinn a regular room?"

Nico looked at her and smiled. She was proud of Haley. Through the years she had grown so much, but seen her care for Quinn after not knowing her for long made her feel more pried for the young girl standing in front of her.

"That would be great" she said, with a single nod.

"Yeah? I mean, I just don't want her to feel left out. She's my sister. She shouldn't be staying in the service room-"

"Haley" she interrupted. Haley always rambled, and even though Nicolette had grown use to it she still laughed when she did it.

"Sorry."

Nicolette let out a chuckle with a simple shake of the head. "Nathan called," she announced, looking how Haley's eyes lit up a bit, but not the same way they once did. "What's wrong, Haley?"

Haley looked down at her hands and slowly raised her head to face her nanny. She could never keep anything from Nicolette, and this was no different. Haley tried to fight her tears and licked her lip gently. "He lied."

Looking at her Nicolette dropped the wooden spoon she had been holding. She slowly walked up to the girl sitting on the stool. "What is t?" she said softly, knowing Haley had much more to talk about.

Taking a deep breath Haley continued, "he lied, Nico. He lied, again." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and felt Nicolette rub her back softly. Lifting her head she took a deep breath, "I don't get it, why does he keep lying to me?"

"I didn't want to"

Haley heard his voice and her head snapped to see him standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Walking towards her he saw Nicolette stand up and leave the room. It was obvious that Nicolette realized that the teens need their time. Taking the stool Nico had been using he looked straight into her eyes. He could see the hurt, and it only made him feel worse about not telling her about Quinn.

Slowly rubbing her leg he began to speak, "I'm sorry" he said, softly. "Haley, I wanted to tell you-"

"Why didn't you?"

He could see that she was hurt, he could see it in her face and he could hear it in her voice. "Quinn asked me to."

"That's the second time" she told him, hurt still evident in her voice. "Do you like her?" It hurt her to ask him that, but she needed to know. Nathan had yet to give him a reason as to why he continuously kept things from her with Quinn.

"What? No. Haley, I'm sorry for not telling you." He moved his body so that he was sitting at the edge of the stool and was closer to her. Getting a hold of her hands he waited for her to look at him. "Haley, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I wanted to, but Quinn asked me not to, she said she wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Is that why you were avoiding me?"

He slowly nodded, "I was afraid I would tell you. I wanted to tell you, you have to believe me."

Haley leaned closer to him and held on to him tightly. She was mad at him, but she still understood his reasons. He had tried his best not to tell her because he found it to be the right thing for Quinn to tell her. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't. Nathan was great. He was there for her when she needed him, and he was there when she didn't need him.

"I love you" she told him, still not letting go of him.

Nathan stood up and pulled her up so she was also standing. He rested his chin on her head and continued to hold her tight. "I love you, too."

He held her for a while. He just wanted to feel her in his arm, to know that she was there and that she wasn't going to leave him for one more of his stupid mistakes. It felt right. To be standing in that kitchen just holding her close and feeling her hold on to him the way she was. He knew then that she was the one, and that he wouldn't want anyone else but her.

As she pulled away he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear for her, "remember what I said to you at the hospital, the day you passed out in school?"

She smiled softly and nodded, "when you yelled at me?"

_Flashback-_

_"Hales" he said, trying to get her attention, "-I'm going to do everything I can for you, I promise."_

_She nodded slowly. "I love you" she whispered. Haley slowly licked her lips and blinked a few times. She knew the next words to come out of her mouth would break him, but it was the way she felt. "Nathan" she said, "I'm ready."_

_He shook his head and looked at her, "ready for what?" he asked, not really wanting to know her answer. He had a feeling of what it was, and he was not ready for it._

_"To go" she softly told him. "I'm ready."_

_Nathan felt his world falling apart at her words. It was not possible that she was ready, she couldn't be ready. "You're eighteen, you're only eighteen, Hales, you're not ready."_

_Haley raised her hand slowly and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Pursing her lips she nodded, "I am." A small chuckle escaped her mouth in attempt to lighten up the mood, "I get to see her, Nathan. I get to be with my mom again." Haley tried her best to make the best out of the situation, but she knew that it wasn't enough for him._

_"You promised" he told her, "you promised you would marry." The tears were now taking a life of their own and Nathan couldn't control them as they rolled down his face. He wanted to be stronger for the two of them, but the way she was talking was not allowing him to be strong._

_She nodded, "I did." Haley licked her lips and smiled at him. "I know it's not fair" she told him, seeing the way he was breaking. "-But... I know you'll find someone else. A girl who will love you, and you will be able to be your silly self with-"_

_"I don't want to find another girl, Haley. I want you" he told her. There really was not other side to it, he wanted her and no one else._

He let out a chuckle, "yeah, that night?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "what about it?"

She was standing close to him while her arms were still wrapped around his torso. Nathan looked down at her still holding on to her arms.

"Do you remember what else I said?"

She nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Nathan smiled at her and moved his hands down to her hand. He held her hand tight and began to walk. She remembered what he had said, and this time he was going to do things right, even if it was years from now.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on" he said, pulling her through the halls of her house and finally arriving at the door of her father's room. He walked in the room and took her along and finally both stood next to her father's bed and watched as he laid there, with machines all around.

"Nathan-"

"Haley, I love you, and I think I think I have since I woke up at the hospital and you were there." He looked at her father and back to her, "I know your dad can hear us, so I wanted to ask you here, next to your father. Haley James, will you marry me?"

She was shocked, and she knew the answer, but somehow she couldn't "Nathan, we're still in high school."

He let out a small laugh, "I know, Hales. I meant after high school. Will you marry me after high school?"

She smiled at him, and nodded softly. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she said, jumping and hugging him tightly. She felt him hold him tight and slowly she pulled back to see his face and placed a kiss on his lips.

Nathan felt her lips collide with his and he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. He loved the feeling of having her so close.

She said yes, and even though it wouldn't be right away, they would someday be getting married. He would marry the girl he loves and things couldn't get any better. They had solved the whole Quinn problem, and Haley and Quinn where now on good terms. She had her friends as did he and it felt like their life was finally coming together, and the puzzle pieces where finally connecting.

He pulled her to a tight hug one more time and pressed a soft kiss on her lips when he pulled away, "I love you."

O

Oo

O

A/N- And there it is, one more chapter done. I think this one was updated rather quickly. I really hope you like it.

There is only one more chapter and I will try to have it up as quickly as this one.

Thanks to all the amazing reviews from last chapter and I hope you all liked the previews. If you didn't get one let me know and I will make sure to send you one for the last chapter : (.

Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think.


	25. A Jump in Time

O

Every Day I Like You a Little More

Forever and Always

O

OOO

O

Haley moved around the kitchen just like Nicolette did when she was a child. She grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir one of the pots. She continued to cook until she felt a set of strong arms wrap around her. Letting out a smile she felt him place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Try this" she said, placing some of the sauce on the spoon and feeding it to him.

"That tastes great" he told her, finally pulling away.

Haley turned around and kissed her now husband properly. Yes. She had kept her promise and they were now married. They married a year after graduating high school, and they were still going strong. Both Haley and Nathan had attended school together. As much as Haley wanted to go to Stanford, she knew that Duke would be a better school for Nathan, making her decision very simple.

Pulling away she still held on to him. "Where you guys go?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Nathan still held on to her waist as they just looked at each other. "To the park."

Placing one more kiss on his lips she pulled away and smiled, "dinner's almost done." With that she turned around and continued to cook.

Nathan smiled and began to walk towards the backyard. He looked back at her one more time before he stepped out the double glass doors and saw the two children playing on the swing set. He took a step closer to the playground and began to take the steps down towards his kids.

Yes. His.

Not long after they were married Haley found out she was pregnant. Now he was sitting on a lawn chair looking at both of his kids playing on the playground. Just looking at both his kids gave him pride, not only had he made two beautiful kids, he had made them with the woman he loves.

"Daddy, look!" a excited little girl yelled while holding a couple of leafs that had fallen from the trees.

Fall had just started and the leafs had began to switch colors, and with that the falling had come along. The backyard was covered with leafs of all colors covering their once green grass. The air felt perfect, it was just a slight cold breeze, but the heat of the sun made the day feel perfect outside.

"She's just like her."

Nathan turned around startled. He smiled at Nicolette who was walking towards him. She took the chair next to him and looked at the children play. She remembered when Haley use to play in the backyard with Julian. The two kids playing at the moment reminded her a lot of the two of them, except for the fact that Haley and Julian were not officially related.

"Yeah" Nathan said, smiling at his kids. "It's weird how they look nothing a like."

"Not all twins do" she pointed out.

Both kids were the complete opposite. Jamie, James, is a blue eyed, blond h air little boy. A lot of people say he looks just like his uncle Lucas. The opposite goes for little Lydia. She has light brown hair and big brown eyes, just like her mother.

Nathan still didn't understand how both of his kids ended up looking so different from each other, but every now and then he would see things that made them so similar.

"Nico, look" Jamie said, running up to her with a small leaf.

"What is it?" she asked excited, as she sat up to see what the little boy was holding. "Oh wow" she said, admiring the leaf that was shaped like a heart. "It's for you" he said, flashing his big smile and his adorable blue eyes.

Nathan smiled at the sweetness of his son and ruffled his hair a little, before he felt a little girl run to him and hug him tightly. He looked down at Lydia and smiled at her pink cheeks. The weather was nice, but being out too long could not be good for the kids.

"How about we go inside?" he asked, getting a big nod from the little girl. He put her down and looked at Jamie, who was still shaking his head no. "Hey princess, why don't you go help your mother with dinner?"

Lydia smiled widely, there was nothing better than getting to help her mother. she nodded vigorously and began to walk towards the kitchen.

He saw Nicolette give him a nod as she followed the little girl in the house. Shifting his eyes from the door to his son who was now sitting on the chair Nico had been using he let out a chuckle. Jamie looked just like a grown man sitting there. His tiny legs a slight bit cross and his arms resting on the arm rests on the side.

"What's up?"

Jamie shifted to his side and looked at his dad with serious eyes. He was just five, but he was extremely smart for his age. "Daddy, do you think momma is happy?"

Nathan was taken back by the question. From what he saw Haley was extremely happy. She was always smiling, unless she thought about her father. But her life was great. She had two great kids and an amazing family, with good friends to go along with all of it.

"Of course she is" he said, "she has the best kids in the world."

Jamie smiled at his dad. "I wish grandpa could wake up so she could talk to him."

Nathan felt like his heart was breaking down. He knew Jamie was a smart kid, but he never expected the words that were coming from his mouth to come out. He smiled at his son and stood up. Nathan picked him up and hugged him tightly. Pulling away he saw Jamie's blue eyes sparkle. "Your mom misses your grandpa very much, but you and your sister make her life so much better. –You're a good boy Jamie Scott."

"I love you, daddy" Jamie said, hugging his dad tightly.

"I love you , too, son." He pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, "now, how about we go get some dinner?" The nodding and big smile on Jamie's face said it all. Both Scott men walked towards the house and got settled so they could have dinner.

O

Oo

O

Dinner that night had been just as it always was. Everyone sat at the table, including Nicolette; she might be the nanny but she was just as part of the family as the rest. Lydia had began to ask about Jimmy and why he still hadn't woken up. Jamie would talk about guy stuff with his dad and tell his mom how excited he was for basketball season to start.

Now they were getting up and ready for the long day ahead of them. The pass two weeks the twins had been talking about this day all everyday. Every child was excited on their birthday, and Jamie and Lydia were no exception.

"Momma, it's my birthday!" Jamie said, running down the stairs to find his mother placing the cups on the table.

Nicolette still did the cooking most of the time. Haley liked to help every now and then, giving Nico a day off from the kitchen. But the older woman didn't like letting Haley take over what she called 'her area of the house', so Haley would settle for setting the table.

Putting the cup down she crouched down and picked up her now five year old son. "Yes it is" she said, excited. "What do you want for your big number five?"

Jamie placed his tiny finger on his mouth as he thought of what he wanted for his birthday. He had been talking about the day for two weeks, and now he didn't know what it was that he wanted. He gasped remembering and opened his eyes wide, "kinectimals" he told her, with a sweet smile.

"Okay" she said.

"Really?"

With a smile Haley nodded and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She put him down gently, "go get your sister" she told him, and watched as the five year old ran up the stairs.

"Don't spoil him"

Haley turned at the sound of Nico's words. "He's my little boy" she said, returning to her previous job. She saw Nico smile with a shake of the head and continue to make breakfast.

O

Oo

O

The birthday party had been amazing, both kids had gotten exactly what the wanted. The house had been filled with kids and a few parent, and Haley was just glad to have the house quiet. Sure, it wasn't the same as when they were home alone, but having their friends was just like being with their family.

She placed the glass of wine on the coffee table and smiled as the kids played wii on the room right next to them. Nathan was sitting right next to him with a beer bottle in his hands as his smiled at his kids, and some.

"I can't believe they're so big."

"They grow up so fast" Haley pointed out, with a pout. Her kids were five now. It felt like just a few weeks ago they had been born, and now they wanted to do most of their things on their own.

Brooke smiled at the kids and turned her attention back to the grown ups. "I hope we have kids like yours" Brooke said, smiling at Julian.

They had been together for a while, but with their crazy life styles they had never gotten to a normal routine. Now Brooke and Julian were both living in LA and recently engaged. The diamond on Brooke's hand was nothing close to subtle, Haley was sure that if she sold it she could feed a whole country.

"You will" Haley told her, "and you'll be a great mother."

"She will" Lucas pointed out from his spot, "she might had been a bitch in high school, but she grew up." He saw her stick her tongue out at him and smiled. He still loved her, and always would. They had been best friend for as long as he could remember, and Brooke Davis would always be his number one girl.

"Mommy I'm tired" Lydia said, climbing on his mother's lap.

Haley held her daughter close and rubbed her back as Lydia let her head rest on her shoulder. Haley knew that her daughter was now five, but to her she would always be her little girl.

Lucas smiled at them and saw the boys still playing, "it looks like the boys have much more enery."

"That's for sure" Quinn said, tapping on her boyfriends leg.

David and Quinn had only been dating for about three months, but everyone around them could tell that they were very much in love. And in no time David would be popping the questions, that was for sure.

"We should get going" Davis said, getting up from his seat. Unlike the rest of them, David and Quinn lived further away.

Quinn stood up as did the rest of the people. Her and David started saying their goodbyes to everyone around them. She hugged and kissed everyone on the cheek, except for Haley who had Lydia on her arms.

"You guys should come over next weekend and we can have a barbeque or something."

"Sounds great" Julian chimed in.

"We'll keep in contact" David told them all, "bye Jamie."

Jamie saw that Quinn was leaving and didn't care about leaving the game going. He ran to his aunt and jumped on her arms. "Thanks for my present.

Quinn pulled him back to see his face, still she had him on her arms. "You're welcome, just be careful, and don't hit your sister with it."

Jamie nodded and held her tight once more before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He felt Quinn kiss him back and put him back on the floor. Next thing he knew his aunt was out the door.

The adults continued talking for about an hour more after Quinn left. Haley still had Lydia on her arms, except that now they also had Jamie sitting between her and her husband. On one of the smaller couches Brooke and Julian were still sitting with their drinks as they continued to talk, and also explain how it was that they were going to do things so that they could move back soon.

Peyton and Lucas sat on the other couch. Lucas had their son Keith on his arms, while Sawyer slept on the floor. The kids had only fallen a sleep a little bit ago, but the conversation had been so interesting that no one wanted to move or leave. Now that it had all died down Lucas was holding their son while Peyton tried to find their kids jackets so that they could go.

"Let me take her" Julian said, picking up Sawyer from the floor.

Nathan stood up and made sure to let Jamie rest on his mother. He walked over to a closet and came back with two blankets. He placed one over Keith's body and another one over Sawyer. It might not have been very cold in the day, but the temperature at that time at night was not very pleasant, more so if you were sleeping in a warm house.

"It was great to see you guys" Nathan told them, as he walked everyone to the door.

"Bye Hales, I'll call you tomorrow" Brooke said, walking out the door.

Nathan watched as al his friends made it to their cars and he closed the door. He locked it and walked right back to his wife. He picked Jamie up and laid him back down on the couch, this time he was lying just as if he was on his bed. He looked at Haley and took the small girl from her arms so that she could stand up.

Once up Haley smiled at Nathan and watched as he took the small girl up the stairs. She wanted to take Jamie up as well, but she couldn't go upstairs and leave the house a mess. She began to pick up the bottle and plates, and glasses and take them to the kitchen. She placed everything in the dishwasher and made sure that the kitchen looked clean. Happy with her work she walked back to the living room only to find her husband sitting on the couch they had been sitting on before.

She walked over to him and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was a good day."

Nathan smiled and nodded before placing a soft kiss on her head.

It was amazing to him that they were now married and that their kids were five years old. He knew he wanted kids, but now his life was really moving forward, and his dream of having a family was really happening.

O

Oo

O

Nathan sat on the couch as he watched sports center with Jamie. It was the off season, and there was nothing he loved more. He loved playing professional basketball, but he hated that he had to leave for long periods of time and leave Haley with the kids home.

He didn't understand why Haley didn't want to travel with him, he had told her many times that the kids would love it. But once she mentioned her father he knew that it was better for her to be home. She didn't want to be away if he ever did wake up, and that was something he wanted her to be there for.

Nathan felt the his wife sit on the empty spot next to him, and he turned to her giving her a sweet and soft kiss on her lips. He then scoot a bit so that she could be next to him as he draped his arm over her and felt her head on his shoulder. The feeling didn't last long since her head flew up and started looking around.

"Where is Lydi?"

Nathan looked at her and looked around the room just like she had done a few minutes ago. He removed his arm and stood up. He wasn't able to take one step when he saw the small blond girl run towards them calling for her mother.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy"

O

Oo

O

Seen her mother wash the dishes and the boys sitting watching television, Lydia thought there was nothing better for her to do than to go visit her grandfather. She had heard all about him from her mother and her aunt Quinn, as well as from Nicolette, who would often talk about him to both kids.

On a daily basis she would see her mother come into his room and talk to him, and sometimes Haley would take her along. Lydia loved it when her mother talked to their grandpa and told him all about the things she and Jamie would do.

She was now playing with her doll as her grandpa laid on the bed with machines beeping all around him. Lydia looked at her red hair doll and placed her on the chair. "You have to be quiet Nini," she told her doll, pointing her finger at her. "Grandpa Jimmy is sleeping, and he needs the room to be very quiet."

After staring at her doll for a few seconds she turned to look at her grandpa. She walked over to a dresser that was now on the wall on the left to the door and pulled out a drawing pad and some crayons. She walked towards Nini and kneeled down on the floor as she began to draw something for her grandpa.

Before the walls were pretty empty, except for the pictures of Haley and achievements she had Nicolette would hang. Now the room was filled with colorful pictures drawn by both Lydia and Jamie.

As she continued to draw and color in her art, Lydia heard the machines make a weird noise. It wasn't hard for her to identify that the noise wasn't a usual one, she spent too much time in the room not to notice.

She looked up at her doll and placed her finger on her lips shushing her. But she once more heard it. Dropping the crayon quickly she stood up and walked over to where her grandfather was and took a hold of his hand. She remembered Haley telling her something about calming him, or something like that.

The noise continued to go and Lydia didn't know what to do. She decided that it would be best to tell her mother so that the doctor could come. Slowly removing her hand form his she felt him squeeze it. She froze and looked at him. "Grandpa?"

She notice small blinks and her eyes grew wider.

"Haley" he said, looking at the young girl in front of him. "Go get your mother." His voice was cracked from the scratches. It sounded as if he was really tired, and maybe a little thirsty.

Lydia didn't think twice about it. She nodded quickly and ran out the door.

Her grandpa had talked.

In the five years of life she had she had never heard his voice, she had never seen his blue eyes, and now he was talking to her. She was a little confused when he called her Haley, but she still did as he told her. She ran out the room as fast as she could and down the hall. Entering the room she saw her father standing up as she ran to him yelling.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Nathan scooped up his daughter and saw a mix of emotions in her eyes. He felt her hold on to him tightly while she looked at her mother, with excitement, yet fear in her eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Haley asked, walking towards Nathan and the young girl.

"He talked" she said, "grandpa Jimmy talked."

Nathan looked at Lydia confused as he took his seat again. His daughter was talking crazy, or at least he thought she was. For as long as he had known Haley Jimmy had been in a coma, and the doctors had said that he wouldn't be out of it for a while. In fact, they had told Haley that it would be a miracle if he ever woke up, but she never lost faith.

Haley felt a small tear fall from her eyes and roll down her cheek. "Lydia, baby, grandpa Jimmy can't talk, sweetie," she tried to explain to her daughter. "He's taking a very long nap."

The girl knew that, but she also knew what she had seen and heard. "No, he's awake" she said, knowing what she had heard. "He called me Haley, and said to get my mom."

Nathan looked at his daughter and back to Haley. He cold tell that the little girl was being as honest as she could. But he found it hard to believe a five year old, specially after all he had heard the doctors say before.

Lydia squirmed a little and jumped of her father's lap. She held her mother's hand and started pulling her towards her grandfather's room. "Come on" she wined when her mother wouldn't move.

Nathan stood up and looked at his two children and his wife, "let's go see," he announced and picked Jamie up.

Haley felt her young daughter puller towards the room, but her mind still wasn't registering what Lydia had said. She had heard both her kids too many times how they wished the their grandpa was awake, and it was hard for her to actually believe that he could be awake.

She felt Nathan next to her and he put his hand on her neck fiving her a reassuring squeeze. With a soft smile she turned to her daughter once more as the door to her father's room was pushed open.

Stepping inside she didn't know what to believe. Haley wanted to believe that her daughter was telling the truth, but she couldn't find it in her. The doctor had said that it would be a miracle if he did ever wake up, and now her daughter was telling her all about that miracle.

She walked closer to the bed and picked her daughter up as she looked at her father. He looked just like he always did. His body was gently on the bed covered with a white blanket, and the machines around beeped as always.

Haley felt the tears roll down her face as she turned to look at Nathan, who was standing right next to her with Jamie on his arms. She felt stupid for actually believing that he could be awake. It was a long shot, but a part of her still hoped it would be truth.

Quickly wiping the tears she looked at the small girl in her arms, "see, honey, grandpa is still sleeping."

"But I-"

"I know you think you saw him wake up and talk to you, but he's still sleeping" Haley tried to explain. It was hard enough on her, and having her kids to explain to didn't make it any simpler.

"But-"

"Lydia" Nathan warned, putting Jamie on the bed and taking the girl from his wife's arms.

Haley looked at him shocked. He had raised his voice at the kids before, but never the way he had just spoken to Lydia. She watched as he held her in his arms and tried to explain to her that her grandfather would be sleeping for a long time.

"Mommy, why is his hand moving?" Jamie asked, moving closer to Jimmy and taking a hold of his hand.

Haley was shocked, not one but both of her kids were talking about her father moving. Now if he actually talked she would die.

She turned to her father and saw that Jamie was holding his hand, and in fact Jimmy was lightly moving his fingers. She let out a laugh mix with tears and emotions as she took a hold of his hand.

"Daddy?"

"Momma, is he gonna wake up?" Jamie asked, looking at the sadness in her eyes. He crawled slowly to her and gave her a hug placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Nathan walked closer to the bed and placed Lydia right next to her brother, he pulled Haley to a side hug and let her cry as he rubbed her back. He knew her well, it was impossible not to know when she just needed to let her tears drop after all this time.

He hated to see her hurt, but he knew that it was something she was going to suffer with for a long time. When he met her Jimmy had been in a coma for years, and after getting engaged Haley had told him that there really wasn't much hope for him to wake up. That's what he loved about her. That even when she knew there wasn't much hope, she held on to the small chance of hope to believe in.

Haley slowly pulled back but still let him hold her. She quickly wiped her tears and sent him a small smile. She leaned closer and gave him a sweet soft kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He held her head and wiped the remaining tears with his thumb. It was amazing how much he still loved her, and how much he knew he would always love her.

"We should go" she announced, picking Jamie up and patting on Nathan's chest. "Will you get her?"

"Haley?"

At the sound of her name she froze. She held on to Jamie tighter and stood in her place. It wasn't possible. The voice she had just heard was once that had not been present in her life for a long time. Still holding on to her son tightly she turned around and saw his eyes flutter open.

It wasn't possible.

She took a few steps closer but still couldn't process that he was awake. Her father was awake. And he had called for her, he wanted her there.

"You're awake!" Lydia said, looking at Jimmy and taking a hold of his hand.

"How are you doing Hay Bird?" His voice was groggy and he looked extremely tired.

"No, grandpa, it's me, Lydia Scott."

Haley couldn't believe. He was there, and he was calling her by her nickname. She walked closer to him and took a hold of his hand, letting her tears waterfall down her face.

It wasn't everyday that your father woke up from a long coma and confused your five year old daughter to be you; even when she did look an awful lot like you.

Nathan held Jamie in his arms now and watched as Haley just looked at her father stunned, but also how Jamie looked between the two girls in the room. He could tell Jimmy was confused, and he had obvious reasons to be so. He put Jamie down and pulled out his phone and called the doctor. Nathan didn't know what he should do in this case, but he thought it would be wiser to call the doctor.

The room was in complete silence as Jimmy looked between the two females and Jamie held on tight to his father's leg, who was still looking at Jimmy with shock.

O

Oo

O

It was six months later, both children were getting even more adjust to their grandfather. After only seeing him on a bed for most of their life, it was something weird to see the older men walking around the house and telling them stories.

Jimmy had been taken to the hospital after he had woken up and he had been checked in for a few days, two weeks to be exact. The doctor had said it would be okay for him to be released as long as he had supervision, which is the main reason as to why Quinn had moved back into the house.

Quinn. That was another story. Jimmy had been shocked to see her come into the hospital the day he had been checked in. But not as shocked as he was to see the way Haley interacted with her, as well as her children. It made him extremely happy to see the way both of his daughters actually got along. He had always wanted to tell Haley, but after the accident and losing her mother he didn't want to bring any more drama to her life.

Now he was in his house living with both of his daughter and also his grandkids. Even though he had only been living with all of them for six months, he felt as though he had been living with them all of his life.

Haley looked around the table and smiled as she saw that everything was done. She walked back to the kitchen and smiled at Nicolette who was putting the finishing touches on the food. Haley felt like it had a been a while since she had felt this happy. Yeah, she was happy when she had her kids, and when she married Nathan. But having her father back was a different happiness, it was the kind she had long ago thought it would never be back.

"Is it all done?" she asked, looking at her long time Nanny. Haley saw Nicolette smile and nod and she turned around to walk out of the house. "

Lydia, James, time for dinner" she yelled. Haley felt a her memory drift back to the day she was in the hospital, and the dream she had where her mother had shown her the future.

_"__Lydia, James, time for dinner"__they heard a woman yell from the back door._

_Haley looked at her mother, "that's you, as a kid?"_

_Lydia shook her head and looked towards the door._

_"__Where are my favorite grandkids?"__an older man said, walking out and towards the kids._

_"__Grandpa!"__both children said as they ran towards the old man who slowly walked towards them._

_"__Dad?" Haley asked, recognizing the older man._

_Lydia nodded this time, and smiled at her daughter._

_"__He wakes up?" Haley started to tear up. "Wait… those. They're… They're mine?"_

_Once more Lydia nodded. She held her daughter's hand. "As long as you continue to be the way you are, this will be your future" Lydia said, "you will get your happy ending."_

_"__But I won't get you back" let out in a soft whisper._

_"__But I will always be watching over you" Lydia assured her, "always."_

_"__I love you."_

_Lydia looked at her daughter and saw that she was slowly fading. She felt her heart pulling, but she knew it was time. "You will be fine" she said, softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind the young girl's ear. "I love you, my beautiful baby girl."_

_"__I love you …"__she began saying, and before she knew it she was gone, and quickly everything around her was disappearing "... mom."_

Watching her kids running towards her she notice that her father was now standing next to her. During her little memory she hadn't felt him or heard him when he was next to her. She watched as both kids ran in the house and she turned to her father.

"Come on, let's have some dinner" he said, pulling his daughter to a side hug.

Haley leaned into him as they both walked in the house. "I love you."

Jimmy turned to her, "I love you, too, baby girl."

They walked into the dinning room and took their seats. Jimmy looked around the table and smiled. He had been gone for a few years, but being back felt incredibly great. As he looked around he couldn't believe how much his life had changed. Haley was now all grown up, married, and had two beautiful children. She was also quiet close to Quinn, and both girls acted as if they had known each other for years. He also saw that Julian was still part of Haley's life, he was actually shocked to find that Haley hadn't married him. As kids he remembered Haley and Julian being always together. But just seeing the way that Nathan looked at his daughter he knew that she had made the right decision. But nothing had shocked him more than Nicolette. The older woman had been there when Haley was a child, and he was glad to know that she had stayed with Haley throughout her life.

Haley smiled at her father. She could see that he was just taking it all in, and she smiled at him. "What is it?" she asked, seeing that his eyes where on her.

"You're just so grown up" he told her, "I can't believe you have kids."

"Daddy-"

"And Quinn. I can't believe you're here. I never thought I would see you again."

Quinn set her fork down and reached out to touch his hand, "I love you."

"And I love you" he told her.

"Do you love me, grandpa?" Lydia asked, looking at him with a bright smile.

"Of course I do" he told her, "and you" he said pointing down at Jamie with his fork.

He saw both of his grandkids smile and he returned to eat.

Nathan watched as Haley's family interacted with each other, the family that was now his. He loved to see the smile Haley had on her face now, the one he knew she would one day get back.

Julian, Quinn, David, Brooke, Nicolette, Jamie, Lydia, Jimmy, Haley, and Nathan all continued to talk during dinner. They all filled in Jimmy on what he had missed throughout the years, just like they did every day.

Haley looked around and saw everyone smiling. She couldn't believe how long it had been since she had smiled this much, and how much her life had changed. Who knew seeing a horrible accident would bring her to meet with the love of her life, and lead her to have a life that she never thought possible. Or that her father's misfortune would give her the opportunity to meet the one and only sibling she had.

Life is funny sometimes. You have your horrible days and your amazing days, but sometimes when you're at the very bottom of your life, and when you least expect it, it changes. For Haley it all started with the horrible accident she once had with her father, but in a way the horrible accident brought her to the great life she had now.

Sometimes you need to wait to reach your happiness, but the wait is so worth it in the end.

O

Oo

O

A/N- yes I know that was a horrible ending to this story. But I really couldn't think of much. Lately my brain has been stuck, and with all the stuff I have going on in my life it makes it a little hard to get some time to write anything. I swear it took me about a month to get to finish this chapter.

I really hope you guys like and thank you so much for all you great readers and people who review this story for each and every chapter I have updated, even when I am a horrible person who never updates.

Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this last chapter and the story in general.


End file.
